Constellations of Love
by Kybele
Summary: What happens when senshis and knights meet? Will romance blossom? Knights of the Zodiac saint Seiya Sailor Moon crossover... R
1. the knight´s summer´s gone

Disclaimer: I don´t own Sailor Moon or Knights of the Zodiac characters (but i wish i would ;)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
- What!? We´re going to school? What do you mean?- Seiya screamed.  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdroped...  
  
- well.. WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS YOU IDIOT- a very grumpy ikki said  
  
- nii-san no need to get violent ok?- shun said  
  
- but do we REALLY have to go?- hyoga asked  
  
- you know, I actually think it´s a good idea- the always intellectual  
shyriu said  
  
- SHUT UP!!- the four bronzies shouted  
  
- Yes, I alredy enroled you in Juuban High School, and by the way, you  
start tomorrow- Sienna (Saori) said  
  
- WHAT!- hyoga, ikki and seiya yelled  
  
- Mmm wait, why aren´t YOU going as well?- a suspicious ikki said with an  
evil glint, wich unsettled Siennna  
  
- I have to agree with roasted chicken here, why? - hyoga said - How dare you call me roasted chicken you blondie rubberduck!!  
  
- Diamond Dust  
  
- Phoenix!!  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
-STOP IT YOU TWO!!- a very angry Sienna said..no yelled- you´re going to school tomorrow and thats it- and she left.  
  
- but I dont wanna go- Seiya whined  
  
- you know dude, this might not be so bad after all  
  
- why?  
  
- Think of the cute girls that will be our classmates of course  
  
Everyone fell in the room anime style  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok theres chappie 1, in the next the scouts will appear. I need yo to vote on couples, the main couple is hyoga/mina so dont pair them. Both knights ans senshis are 17 except Ikki who´s 18 (he´ll be classmate of the bronze boys anyway) This happens after both Hades chapter and Sailor Stars. I apologize for any grammar mistakes (english isn´t my mother tongue) Ok byee!  
  
Kybele 


	2. and senshi´s summer´s gone too

Disclaimer: don´t own Sailor Moon or Saint Seiya blah blah blah  
  
First I´ll make a few aclarations.  
  
Athena (sienna)------- saori kido  
  
Sienna´s grandpa (don´t know his name) -------- mitsumasa kido  
  
Sienna´s butler-------- Tatsumi  
  
Also, I´ll include some mythology in this story, so I´ll make some aclarations here.  
  
Athena: wisdom and just war goddess. Daughter of Zeus. She was born out of Zeus head fully grown and dressed for battle.  
  
Aphrodite: love and beauty goddess. Was born out of the sea foam. In another legend is the daughter of Zeus and Dione. Wears a magic girdle that makes any man fall in love with her. (I will not include Hephaestos in this story)  
  
Selene: moon goddess. Sister to Helios (Sun) and Eos (dawn)  
  
Pandeia: daughter of Zeus and Selene. Moonlight goddess. Is said to be very beatiful.  
  
Enyo: greek goddess of war. Related to Ares.  
  
Chione: snow goddess  
  
Im not sure if Serena should be Selene or Pandeia, so please vote!! Also I need a suggestion for a goddess for Lita  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
Buaaaa I don´t wanna go back to school I love vacations!!- the moon princess complained.  
  
We know that Sere but think that we´re seniors, so we only have only one more year of school- Lita said  
  
But I don´t wanna go to college either buaaaaaaa- and serena started crying  
  
Oh Meatball head shut up already I´m getting a headache- Rei said. And thus the tongue war began  
  
Hey you guys please stop it- a non cheerful mina said. This worried her friends, because Mina wasn´t being her happy normal self.  
  
Mina what´s wrong?- Ami asked.  
  
Me? No nothing´s wrong, you see I´m only tired. With a bit of sleep I´ll be fine hahahaha- Mina lied.  
  
Are you sure?- Lita asked. She could tell there was more than what met the eye. Mina was definitely NOT a good liar.  
  
Of course!! Ya know, I just remembered I have to go help my mom with...errr...the housework. You know cleaning all that dust just by herself, I just shiver at the thought. Bye! - with that she left the room rather quickly  
  
Artemis looked at the door and was going to go after her protege when Serena stopped him.  
  
I think we should leave her alone for now. I don´t know what´s come over her but I swear I´ll find coz I´m Sailor Moon!!- Serena said and made a pose. Everyone sweatdroped and fell.  
  
.....  
  
I hope they bought my lame excuse- Mina thought as she walked in the street- usually I hide quite well my dissapointment at love, but thinking that all my attempts at a summer love sucked just brings me down. I´m the damn senshi of love for God´s sake!! Damn you kaito Ace and your curse!!! Im not even sure if Im the Love Goddess after all this sorry attempts of a romance!! I hope that this next school year brings at least some excitement, coz after Chaos I´ve been dead bored... or a boyfriend would be even better!  
  
Of course, Mina didn´t knew that this year would bring her both.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
ok that´s for now, don´t forget to vote on pairings  
  
knshn4eva: thank you so much for your review!! 


	3. first school day

Disclaimer: same old same old. But I wanna own hyoga, camus, milo an kanon!!!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
At the Embassy (AN: or kido mansion if you prefer)...  
  
Screams of "Damn it damn it damn it Im late again!!!!" colud be heard in the mansion. Of course, they belonged to the pegasus and swan knight. Hyoga and Seiya got to the kitchen at light speed (literally) and found out that Ikki, Shun and Shiryu had finished their breakfasts and were leaving.  
  
-Aww man why didn´t you woke us up!!- a very hurried hyoga said while he was searching for some food left.  
  
-What are you talkin´ about goose- Ikki snorted- we spent HALF AN HOUR of our lives tryin´to wake you up! What were you hibernating or something?  
  
Hyoga just glared at Ikki and wished that the Phoenix knight would: a) burn to a crisp right there (of course, he would be back in no time annoying him again) or b) leave right now before he diamond dusted him. Seiya was just swallowing everything that was in front of him, which left poor hyoga with a very scarce breakfast.  
  
As soon as they were finished, they ran out of the house trying to catch the others or make it to school, wichever happened first.  
  
At Juuban High School...  
  
-Hi Ames how are you doing?- Lita asked as she entered the classroom. Of course the Mercury senshi had been one of the first to get to school, and Lita was early too, as usual.  
  
-Very well- Ami replied- hey have you heard anything from Mina since yesterday?  
  
-Nope, altough I called to her cellphone and to her house but i couldn´t talk to her. She´s been actin too weird recently, very non Mina like, I wonder why...  
  
-I hope she comes to school today so we can talk to her, because honestly Im a bit worried about her  
  
-Yeah me too.  
  
As the bell rang, they sweatdroped at Serena´s empty seat. Surely she was late. But just as the teacher was entering the classroom she was almost dumped by two blonde tornados by the name of Serena Tsukino and Mina Aino.  
  
-Yes yes we made it we made it!- Serena was so happy she would have done a happy dance right there. Mina just smiled at her friend and sat down quietly.  
  
The teacher glared at them and started talking.  
  
-Well students I hope you had a good vacations, but before we start today´s lesson, I want to introduce you to your new classmates. Please come in boys- she said  
  
All the students, including the girls, started murmuring about who would they be and so on. Suddendly the door opened and five boys entered the clasroom. All the girls automatically started drooling and daydreaming, and even Amy blushed.  
  
-This are your new classmates Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki, Shun and Shiryu  
  
-Hi there- said Hyoga  
  
-Hello ya´ll- said Seiya  
  
-Hey- said Ikki  
  
-Nice to meet you- said Shun sweetly  
  
-Good morning- said Shiryu  
  
Mina studied the boys. Her eyes were first layed on Hyoga. He had shoulder length golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and his well built body was covered by dark jeans and a blue T-shirt (AN: typical Hyoga clothes).  
  
This Seiya guy was a little shorter than his friends, but nevertheless tall. He had chestnut hair and brown eyes that sparkled with joy. He had tanned skin and was wearing jeans and a red shirt. She noticed as well that Seiya and Hyoga looked as if they had been running. Of course she didn´t knew that they had to run to school at normal speed, because if they ran at lightspeed people would´ve freaked out.  
  
Ikki seemed like a little antisocial person, and maybe a little bit arrogant. He had blue hair and blueish grey eyes, that denoted a little explosive character. He had tanned skin and wore a blue t-shirt and red jeans. He had a muscled body.  
  
Shun had light skin and a sweet fragile aspect. He had shoulder length forest green hair. He had kind blueish green eyes and wore a green t-shirt and white pants.  
  
Shiryu looked like a meditative person, like Rei, Mina thought. Maybe she would set up those two. He had long raven black hair and had dark eyes. He had light skin and a muscled body. He wore chinese style clothes.  
  
-Hyoga, seat next to Miss Aino in the third row; Seiya and Shiryu seat next to Miss Tsukino, in the third row as well: Shun, seat next to Miss Mizuno in the front and Ikki seat next to Miss Kino near the window.  
  
The boys took their respetive seats and the class began. Lita looked at Ikki who had an Im-superior-and-have-a-big-ego kinda look mixed with an I- don´t-wanna-be-here look. Surprisingly, she didn´t find him similar to her old boyfriend, but still thought he was cute. Amy was helping Shun to understand what the teacher was talking about, although it wasn´t hard for Amy to make Shun understand, because he was pretty smart. It was however a little harder for both of them to stop blushing all the time.  
Serena laughed with Seiya the whole period. If it wasn´t for Shiryu who was controlling them, surely they would´ve got detention.  
Mina looked discretely at Hyoga trying to figure out why it was so hard to her to approach him like she did with the other boys. Of course she allso noticed how hot he was and thought how to approach him. Hyoga also looked at Mina, without her noticing it, of course. He stared at the blond haired senshi. And finally talked to her. But sadly, the teacher also noticed this and she sent them both out of the classroom.  
  
-Im sorry she kicked you out of the classroom for my fault- Hyoga said. Great he thought, he got the cute girl kicked out of the classroom. She would probably be mad at him.  
  
-What are you talking about, it was so damned boring that I really have to thank you!- Mina said with a grin.  
  
-Da, I suppose you´re right- Hyoga said, now relaxed.  
  
-Hey, are you from Japan?- Mina asked with a curious look on her face.  
  
-Nyet, Im from Russia- Hyoga said, hoping she wouldn´t move away from him (AN: in japan people are xenofobic, of course not all)  
  
-Hey that´s cool, Im glad to know Im not the only foreigner here- Mina said  
  
-So, you aren´t from here either?  
  
-Nope, Im from England, but my dad´s japanese- she said- Mmm, what school do you come from?  
  
-I lived in Greece- Hyoga said. Of course he omitted the part of fighting deities that wanted to destroy the world. Details, details.  
  
-Wow, you´re Russian, lived in Greece AND talk japanese! That´s incredible!- Mina said with her eyes of the size of saucers.  
  
Hyoga blushed and before he could say anything the bell rang.  
  
-Hey what´s your next class?- she asked  
  
-Mmm... don´t know- he answered sheepishly. She smiled and looked at his schedule.  
  
-Looks like we have the same class now, Gym- she said. Im so lucky! She thought  
  
-Could you show me where the Gym is?  
  
-Oh of course! Silly me hahaha- she blushed. She had been like frozed and wasn´t going anywhere until Hyoga talked to her and woke her up from her daydreaming. They walked together to the Gym, where the others were (they all have Gym)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
okay That´s it for this chapter. The couples so far are Rei/Shiryu and Mina/Hyoga. I´ve been thinking maybe Ami/Shun and Ikki/Lita. Serena/Seiya doesn´t convince me, but Im not sure If I want Mamoru in the story. Maybe I should pair her up with a gold knight? Please vote!! Byee!!  
  
Kybele 


	4. first school day part 2

Disclaimer: sadly I dont own them  
  
I decided Lita´s goddess  
  
Chloris (khlorees): flower and vegetation goddess  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Okay class today we´re gonna make an obstacle race- the entire class groaned- but with the difference that it will be in teams of two persons, and will be a competition- still groans could be heard- the teams will be boy/girl and I will pick´em- with the picking part the groans returned- and STOP GROANING FOR GOD´S SAKE- the teacher smiled now. You could hear the crickets chirp.  
  
The teams were like this: Amy-Shun Lita-Ikki Mina-Hyoga Serena-Shiryu Seiya-Random Girl  
  
After a few races, where the winners were of course our heroes (except Seiya and random girl. They both were so clumsy that they barely made it to the first obstacle. With much luck that is).  
  
The next race was Ikki-Lita versus Shiryu- Serena. The race consisted of three parts. The first part was a three feet race (a race with a foot tied to the foot of the teammate). The second part was a series of excercises that had to be done by both persons, but one person first and then the other (its mainly abs and bunny jump) then they have to jump the box (AN: umm i dunno how you call it in english... its the thing that Rini had to jump in an episode). And finally its a race, with the difference that the boys have to run it with the girls riding in their backs (AN: i think you call it piggy ride?).  
  
Ikki and Lita seemed very coordinated and made a great team and passed the first part easily, with a little advantage over shyriu-sere. With Serena´s clumsiness they had some countertimes, but didn´t made it too far from Ikki- Lita. The second part was also easy for Ikki and Lita, being both very athletic persons. It was also easy for Shiryu, but Serena almost died after the abs (AN: and I understand her completely). Ikki and Lita won before Serena could finnish the second part.  
  
-Umm Im sorry- Serena said as soon as she could breathe normally. -Don´t worry it isnt a problem- Shiryu said. They went to talk to Seiya and watch the next race: Amy-Shun versus Mina-Hyoga  
  
This race wasn´t competitive at all, beacuse Shun and Hyoga were very good friends. Just like Ikki and Lita, both teams looked like they had a lot of compatibility. But Mina being a volleyball player and the leader of the senshi was a little bit more athletic than Amy, who was the brains of the group. So Hyoga and Mina won, but still being closely followed by Amy and Shun.  
  
-Sorry Im not very athletic- Amy said, hoping Shun would forgive her.  
  
-Don´t bring yourself down Amy. Besides, I wanted to rest so it´s no problem- Shun said smiling. Amy blushed, causing Shun to blush as well.  
  
-Hey no hard feelings because you´ll bite dust right tovarish*?- Hyoga said to Ikki, naturally causing Ikki to be angry at Hyoga.  
  
-You´ll beat me when pigs fly you frozen duck- Ikki retorted  
  
-Well I guess Seiya on a plane counts so you´ll lose anyway chicken- Hyoga said with a smile. Truth was these two were good friends, but loved to annoy the other. Meanwhile Mina and Lita watched with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Mina and Hyoga made a great team so the finished the first part with a little advantage over Ikki and Lita, which caused the Phoenix knight to start fuming resulting in him finishing his excercises a little more quickly than Hyoga. In the girls turn, they were pretty much tied, but Mina started getting tired, but as soon as Hyoga flashed her a reassuring smile, the result was more effective than an energyzing drink, because Mina finished in the blink of an eye. Finally in the last part they had the advantage but soon Ikki catched them up following closely. The race was a tie.  
  
-You wanted to say something chicken boy?- Hyoga asked Ikki with a smirk.  
  
-Of course. I let you tie me because I didnt wanted you to make a fool of yourself in front of her- he said refering to Mina. Mina and Hyoga blushed.  
  
-Yeah yeah whatever, I´ll let you think that- retorted a still blushing Hyoga.  
  
At luch time, the nine had lunch together under the shade of a tree. Serena and Seiya both engulfed their meals and spent the rest of the time begging for crumps of food. Amy and Shun talked about Shun´s life in Greece (or at list a part of it) and discussed about mythology and stuff. Ikki and Lita talked about marcial arts and Ikki tried some of Lita´s delicious food. Hyoga, Mina and Shiryu talked about life in general. Mina was trying to see Shiryu´s likes and dislikes to see how she would hook him up with Rei. Of course she was trying to know Hyoga better as well to see if he had a girlfriend, etc.  
  
The afternoon classes ended, and the boys offered to walk the girls to their homes (except Shyriu that decided to go to a temple to meditate and Seiyia because he wanted to go see Sienna). Hyoga and Mina were talking and laughing when suddendly an explosion was heard.  
  
-Mina, please stay here until I return with help. It isn´t safe out there and I wouldn´t want you getting hurt- Hyoga said  
  
-Ok, but take care as well- she said.  
  
Mina was thinking two things in that moment: a) how sweet he was to look after her like that; and b) that he didn´t know that as soon as she was alone she would transform into Sailor Venus and would defeat the monster, psycho, wathever. But Hyoga was thinking along the same lines too. After he leaved her here, he was going to summon his Swan cloth to freeze the enemy.  
  
-Eternal Venus power make up!- with a flash of light ribbons and stars, Eternal Sailor Venus went to fight the enemy (AN: all the scouts have their eternal form here. They have wings according to their element. Mina had wings of gold light, Rei had fire wings, Ami had watery-icy wings, Lita had wings with flowers. Their fukus were with a layered skirt. Gold and orange for Venus, red and purple for Mars, light blue and navy blue for Mercury and forest green and pink for Jupiter. Serena´s outfit was pretty much the same. They dont have the tiaras anymore, instead, each has her symbol on her forehead)  
  
But when Mina got to the fight scene, she was surprised to see that the enemies weren´t the typical youma, but human beings with some sort of armour.  
  
-Stop it right there! How dare you interrupt this romantic afternoon? Im Sailor Venus and in the name of Venus I´ll punish you!- she said, giving her typical speech.  
  
The bad guys looked more impresed by her looks than by her speech. The started laughing.  
  
-Hey do you think our master would like this lass to have some fun- creep 1 said  
  
-Of course, but I don´t think he´ll mind if we have fun with her first- said creep 2 and both started laughing in a perverted way  
  
Of course Venus was angry at the creeps, so she atacked them with her love and beauty shock. They got injured, but since they outnumbered her (they were like 20), she was slowly losing advantage. But suddendly started snowing and one of the men turned into an ice statue. When Venus looked up to see who her saviour was, she saw a boy wearing a silver armour that vaguely resembles a swan. He was blond haired and blue eyed. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn´t recall if it was from this life or from the Silver Millenium.  
Hyoga looked at the beautiful girl who until moments ago was fighting with the enemy by herself, and stared in awe at her beauy. She had sunny golden blond her, clear blue eyes and and aura of beauty and love surrounded her. He even thought for a moment that he was before Aphrodite herself, but had to clear his mind to help her finnish of the enemies. Oddly enough (for Hyoga at least) the "humans" when died turned into metal dust and dissapeared. Quickly they defeated all the enemies.  
  
-Thanks for saving me, but Im afraid I dont´know your name- Venus said  
  
-I am the Swan knight- Hyoga said- but since I gave my name to a stranger, I´d like to know yours as well  
  
-I´m Eternal Sailor Venus- Venus said. As much as she was enjoying being with the Swan Knight, her warrior instincts told her: a) dont trust him yet, coz you don´t know his intentions. Of course, her heart told her the opposite; and b) she had to inform the other senshi, so she had to leave right now.  
  
-I´ve got to go- she said and turned to open her wings and teleported away (AN: all the senshi can teleport)  
  
-But will I see you again?- he asked to nowhere. Then he remembered that he had left Mina waiting for him so he should leave as well.  
  
When Hyoga returned Mina was already there.  
  
-Are you okay?- she asked  
  
-Yeah don´t worry Swan Knight and Sailor Venus took care of the monsters- Hyoga said and smiled at her- look Mina, something important came up so I´ve got to go, but I´ll see you tomorrow at school- he said hoping that she wouldn´t be mad at him or something  
  
-Ok it´s no problem I´ve to leave now but see you tomorrow- she flashed him a smile and walked to Rei´s temple  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*tovarish: friend in russian  
  
Ok that´s for now! Remember to vote on pairings!! Happy New Year for ya´ll!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
FireDevil-IceAngel & GravityGoddessBlade: I´ve also searched the web for a Sailor Moon- Saint Seiya crossover and I only found one in spanish hehe. So I decided to write one. Glad you like it!  
  
Bye!!!  
  
Kyb - 


	5. meeting! a new enemy´s in town

Disclaimer: They´re not mine!! I wish they were, but I have to face reality ;)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Shiryu was walking to a the Hikawa Shrine. When he asked Mina if she knew any temple near, she insisted a lot that he would go to that temple. So, out of curiosity, he decided to go right after school to see what was so special about it.  
It was a typical japanese temple, with looooong stairs. If he hadn´t climbed all those stairs at Sanctuary, he would be impressed by all those stairs. But he simply started climbing and in no time he was in front of the temple (practice of course =P ). Outside he saw two black crows, that at his arrival flew to a beautiful priestess of the temple. She had long purplish-black hair and deep amethyst colored eyes. She had fair skin and looked like a fragile chinese doll.  
  
As Rei was sweeping the temple entrance, her guardians Phobos and Deimos flew to where she was, making her notice a stranger that had come to the temple. He had long blueish-black hair and wise dark eyes that reflected peace. He was dressed in chinese style clothes and had a muscled body.  
  
-Excuse me, but do you have a meditation room I can use?- he asked when he aproached Rei  
  
-Of course, just follow me- Rei said, already intrigued by this young man´s name- I don´t mean to be rude but, what´s your name?  
  
-Oh! Sorry, Im Shiryu- he said- could you please tell me your name as well?  
  
-Rei, my name´s Rei- she said trying not to stare at the dragon knight- please follow me, the meditation room is here- she said, showing him the room she always used for her fire readings.  
  
-Thank you- he replied. He observed the room and he noticed a big sacred fire. He had once read that thos type of fires were used for readings- Is that sacred fire used for readings?  
  
-Yes, I myself do the readings- she said blushing.  
  
-I would like very much if you did a fire reading for me- he said smiling at the dark haired beauty  
  
-Of course, I´d be honoured- she said- hey, I haven´t seen you around before, are you new here?  
  
-Yes, I arrived from Greece a few days ago  
  
And so they kept talking for half an hour or so. They seemed to get along very well and had a mutual interst in ancient chinese philosophies and meditation  
  
-Reeeeeeeeeei!!!!!! Where the hell are you! I need to talk now- Mina said entering like a tornado in the meditation room. When she saw Shiryu and Rei talking, she blushed, embarrased at her entrance. "great she thought, one of my goals is to set up those two, and when I come here, I interrupt their conversation".  
  
-Uhmm hi- said Mina a little uncomfortable with the killer glares Rei was giving her now- I´m sorry to interrupt you but I REALLY need Rei- she said draging an upset Rei away from a confused Shiryu.  
  
-What the hell do you think your doing! Are you insane!- Rei said in an angry whisper  
  
-No I´m not insane pyro, I mean, had I known I was interrupting you and your boyfriend-to-be - Mina said with a smirk which made Rei blush- I would have made a more dignified entrance, but this is important. I think there´s a new enemy in town and we need to have a senshi meeting now- she said going into leader mode  
  
-Ok - she said and both girls reentered the room  
  
-I´m sorry but something important came up and Im afraid I have to go- Rei said. Hopefully she would see Shiryu again as he seemed to know Mina  
  
-It´s okay, actually, I need to be going now. Good bye Rei-san, Aino-san - he said sensing Hyoga´s cosmo calling him.  
  
Twenty minutes later, inner and outer senshi (minus Setsuna) were at Rei´s temple.  
  
-So what happened?- Haruka asked.  
  
-Well I was walking home with a classmate- Mina started her story- and I heard explosions, so I went to check and some strange men in armours were the attackers, but they weren´t possesed or anything...  
  
-So, they were aware of the damage they were doing and had special powers?- Michiru asked as she stroked the hair of an 8 year old Hotaru.  
  
-Yes. And they were about 20 of them, and I began to loose ground, because I didnt wanted to kill them- she made a pause- when suddendly started snowing and a boy in an armour appeared, but he wasn´t an enemy.  
  
-How can you tell?- Haruka said- you shouldn´t trust him if you don´t know his intentions  
  
-That´s what I thought, but this person´s aura was different from the men I was fighting. It´s hard to explain, but it´s cold and warm at the same time, and it´s not hostile. Anyway, he wields ice at his will, like Amy, but at the same time it´s different- she got confused looks from some senshi.  
  
-Well, looks to me that mystery guy is a walking contradiction- Lita said  
  
-Mina, please continue- Luna told her  
  
-Well, he helped me, and together we defeated the men, that strangely enough, turned to metal dust as soon as they died  
  
-Like youmas?- Amy asked  
  
-Not quite. They bled red human looking blood if they got injured and looked like real humans. From what experienced has told me, youmas always are more powerful in demon form, but they were in human form!  
  
-After we killed those things- Mina continued, I asked his name, and he told me he was the Swan knight. From what it looked he was an experienced fighter.- Mina finished her story  
  
-Surely the things that attacked you were mere servant of a greater force- Artemis said  
  
-But this knight intrigued me, did he have a partner or something?- Serena asked  
  
-Not that I saw, but I felt another power with him. But it didn´t fought, it was like giving him strength or something like that. It was a bit confusing.  
  
-I think that all we can do for now is keep an eye out for any other attacks and try not to be alone in a fight, in case the intentions of that knight are others than the ones he shows- Luna concluded  
  
-Hey Sere, why isn´t Mamoru here?- Rei asked  
  
-I don´t know, he´s been acting strange after the battle with Chaos- she said- Like he´s got a secret or something, but not a good secret.  
  
-In that case we should keep an eye on him too. I think that you should avoid being alone with him- Michiru said. Serena agreed. Mamoru wasn´t himself, but she could tell he wasn´t possesed this time, and she wasn´t sure he was meant for her anymore. But she hid this thoughts to her friends and decided to wait to see what happens.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
At the Embassy (or kido mansion whatever..)  
  
-What happened Hyoga, I felt your cosmo calling me- shiryu said when he entered the room all the knights and Sienna where.  
  
-Well, it looks like we have a new enemy- Hyoga said. He could tell this wasn´t pleasing news for his teammates. But to Hyoga´s surprise, Seiya, who would most likely start whining like a 9 year old kept quiet, looking reassuringly at Sienna, who looked distressed with the news.  
  
-What´s the mater Sienna?- Shun asked  
  
-Well, it´s weird, because the sacred wars always ended with Hades defeat. It doesn´t make sense to me- Athena (Sienna) said. She didn´t had a clue of who their enemy would be this time, but she kept quiet.  
  
-Those wacky gods always end up annoying us every time- Ikki said- but dont keep the details ice cube. Cut the crap and tell us what happened- said oh so eloquent Ikki  
  
Hyoga glared at Ikki.  
  
-Well I was walking Mina home...- he began and was inmediatly interrupted by kissing sounds made by Seiya. Hyoga blushed and Seiya was smacked in the head by an half impacient half annoyed Ikki.  
  
-Keep talking- Ikki said  
  
-Well we were walking when we heard explosions and screams. I left her in a safe place and summoned my cloth to fight, but when I got there there was someone already fighting the enemies, that looked like they belonged to a greek god´s army. Anyway, she was a powerful girl in a sailor suit. At first I even thought of her as a goddess because of the powerful cosmo she possesed. But she just used a small fraction of this power, like she wasn´t trying to kill them. So I helped her and we defeated the warriors, but weirdly, they turned to metal dust as soon as they were dead, not like a normal human anyway, or like anything I´ve seen for that matter.  
  
-And did you found out the girl´s name?- Shun asked  
  
-Yes, she said she was called Eternal Sailor Venus. Her attacks were light and love based, but she also had a chain, but different from the Andromeda Chain- Athena recognized the name, but couldn´t quite point out where. She was still a little weak from her battle with Hades, after all, she had to revive 18 people at once! So her memories of pasts times were confusing.  
  
-Well I think that we should guard Athena in the first place, even if that means dropping school- Shun said. All the knights were sad because the had a good time, even if it was just a day, and Shun, Ikki and Hyoga would miss being near the girls. Seiya would miss them too, but he prefered to protect his beloved goddess. Athena sensed the boys distress and insisted that she would summon some of the gold knights to japan to protect her, so the boys could continue going to school.  
  
-About Sailor Venus I think we should wait and see what her intentions are- Athena sentenced.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay, I´ve decided the pairings so here they are:  
  
Hyoga/ Mina  
  
Shiryu/Rei  
  
Ikki/Lita  
  
Shun/Amy  
  
Seiya/Sienna  
  
Serena/gold knight.  
  
The gold knights that will come to Japan will appear next chapter, including Serena´s couple and a surprise relative for Mina  
  
Byeee!!  
  
Kyb-chan  
  
- 


	6. Mina´s past or enter goldies!

Dicslaimer: not mine so there!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena was walking home with Mina, thinking about her problems with Mamoru, when the love senshi interrupted her.  
  
-You know Sere, I´ve always had the feeling that you and Mamoru weren´t meant to be. I´m glad that you´re begining to realize that too.-she said  
  
-But how do you know...?-Serena asked  
  
-You know love is my element so you can say I have an eye for those things- she said with a wink- Im sure the rest of the senshi will understand any choice you make and will give you full support.  
  
-But what about Rini? I´d feel guilty if she wasn´t born- Serena said, still unsure  
  
-Destiny will find a way, of that Im sure.- Mina said enygmatically- Besides, you gotta start thinking about yourself.- she finished as they were close to Serena´s house- Well gotta go bye!  
  
-See ya!- Serena said. Mina´s words left her thinking.  
  
Mina kept walking home, hoping her words would help Serena in her problem. She always had the impression those two weren´t meant to be. When she got home, she found a note of her parents, who had gone to a state dinner. Her father was a diplomat for the japanese government, so he and her mother used to travel a lot. That´s why she lived in England for 13 years, because her father was the japanese ambassador in London then. They would still travel there now and then, but when it was for long periods of time, Mina prefered to stay in Tokyo.  
She ate something the maid left her, and went to her room to do her homeworks and stuff.  
  
-Arts, do you really think Im the reencarnation of Aphrodite?- She asked Artemis out of the blue  
  
-Of course Meens, I know it, why?  
  
-It´s just that in todays fight, the presence that was helping Swan Knight seemed godlike, it was very powerful.  
  
-Mina you may not notice it, but when you fight, you emanate a very powerful aura, that will be even greater when you wake up all your powers- he said  
  
-And when will that be?  
  
-Only time will tell  
  
-Are there another gods roaming in earth?  
  
-Probably. Me and Luna think that the rest of the senshi might as well be goddesses, but we aren´t sure. Maybe the presence you felt was another god´s aura as well.- Artemis concluded.  
  
Silence fell. Mina looked at two pictures that were in her night stand. One was a picture of her and her friends, both inner and outer senshi. It was taken for her seventeenth birthday. The other picture was of her and her family. Her parents looked happy. She looked at her two year old self hugging a six year old boy. He had purplish blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
-Meens, who´s that boy in the picture?- Artemis asked. He had always been intrigued by that picture, but had never asked Mina about it  
  
-Oh he´s my brother- she answered. This intrigued him even more, because he´d never seen him in all these years he´d been living with Mina  
  
-Does he lives in London?- he asked sheepishly  
  
-No, he dissapeared 14 years ago in Greece- she answered- We were there because of father´s work. We were playing in a park, when a mean looking man came and said something about needing a trainee and took him away. I screamed and kicked the guy, but he didn´t let him go, and as fast as he appeared, the man was gone with my brother. No one noticed the man and the police searched for my brother all over Athens. He never appeared.-Mina said as a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
-Im sorry- was all Artemis could say  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Tokyo Airport, next day 10 am  
  
-Why couldn´t we teleport here? It would have saved me goddess knows how many hours getting cramped in those uncomfortable chairs and I could be eating decent food right know- a 20 year old man complained.  
  
-Yeah well all your complaining non stop haven´t make this my happiest flight either! When will you shut up that big mouth of yours?!- an annoyed 24 year old man said  
  
-When I eat something decent that´s when! Or when I see a babe walking around- the 20 year old man said  
  
another 24 year old man looked up, like begging for his goddess for strength. Then he remembered that she was in Tokyo and not up in the sky so he started looking for any sign of the bronze knights or Tatsumi.  
  
-Well they WERE suposed to be here- another 20 year old man said. He had long navy blue hair and cold blue eyes. He looked as he was emotionless or had a heart of ice. His muscled body was covered by black pants and a pale blue shirt.  
  
-Yeah well many thing are supposed to happen, Kamus. I´m supposed to be eating right now, or girl hunting, or sleeping- the other 20 year old man said. He had mid-back, messy purplish blue hair and blue eyes. He had tanned skin and a muscled body. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt  
  
-Or you should be WITH YOUR MOUTH SHUT MILO!- said the cranky 24 year old. He had long blue hair and blue eyes. He was taller than Milo and had a muscled body covered by dark jeans and a green shirt  
  
-Kanon please stop it- said the other 24 year old, who looked identical to Kanon except he was wearing khaki pants and a red shirt  
  
-Look Saga, they´re over there- Kamus said to Kanon´s twin pointing to Tatsumi, Hyoga and Shiryu.  
  
-And about time too!- Kanon said as he walked towards them.  
  
-Well you know what they say "better late than having two birds in a bush"- Milo cheerfully said. Kamus, Saga and Kanon sweatdroped.  
  
-I think it´s better late than never- Kamus corrected his friend  
  
-Ok ok but you know what I mean  
  
When they got to where Shiryu, Hyoga and Tatsumi were, they took their luggage and went to the limousine sent to pick them.  
  
-What happened?- Milo asked  
  
-We can´t tell you nothing until we get to the embassy/mansion- Tatsumi said, angry that Miss Sienna would be in a house full of boys. Milo made a face at the cranky butler making Kanon smirk. Finally they arrived at the embassy, where Sienna and the other knights were waiting for them. She explained them the situation and then they went to the dinning room to eat, to Milo´s joy.  
  
Since it was too late for the boys to go to school, they stayed at the embassy, much to Hyoga, Shun and Ikki´s dismay.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Juuban High School  
  
-What happened to them?- said a worried Mina looking at Hyoga´s empty seat. Lita, Amy and Serena had the same question  
  
-Oh nothing bad Im sure, maybe they fell asleep or got the flu or something like that.- Serena said, trying to tranquilize her friend.  
  
-Maybe- said an absent Lita still looking at Ikki´s seat. The rest of the day transcurred normal, except that Amy, Mina and Lita looked like they were in someplace else.  
  
After school, Mina went to Hyoga´s house to see him and bring him his homework. But when she got to the mansion she was so impressed by it´s size and immediatly became very nervous. So she decided to go search for Serena for moral support. When Mina returned to the mansion with Serena she pressed the doorbell. Almost inmediatly the screen next to the doorbell turned on and showed a bald man in his mid forties with an annoyed expression.  
  
-What do you want?- the man asked rudely  
  
-We...err...came to see Hyoga. We´re his friends- Mina stuttered. That man was freaking her out!  
  
-Oh I see! So those brats´s friends even have the temper to come here to annoy!- the man started yelling angrily- Go away now!- he said before he was interrupted by Hyoga who now appeared in the screen.  
  
-Mina, Serena what a surprise! Please come in!- he said. He glared at Tatsumi who dissappeared before Hyoga turned him into an ice statue and the entrance opened.  
  
-See Sere? Moral support was necesary- Mina said as they walked through the gardens to the mansion  
  
When they got to the door Mina again rang the doorbell, her mind already prepared in case the freaky butler appeared. But luckily, Hyoga opened the door  
  
-I hope Tatsumi didn´t scare you-he said- he´s been in a cranky mood since.... well since I have memory. But don´t listen to him.  
  
-Hey why didn´t you go to school today?- Mina asked  
  
-Well... visits were comig from Greece and me and the guys had to be here- he answered  
  
-Oh so you live together here?- Serena asked  
  
-Yeah we´ve been together since we were adopted by Mr Kido 14 years ago- he said  
  
-Oh I see- Mina said. She noticed that Hyoga said "Mr Kido" with, resenmtent?  
  
-Please sit down while I go for something to eat- Hyoga said.  
  
While they were talking they arrived at a richly decorated living room. The girls sat down, still in awe at the decoration. Mina wanted to go to the bathroom and Serena went with her in case she got lost on her way, she wouldn´t be alone if Tatsumi appeared. Of course they got lost and while they walked through different halls of the house they ran into two 20 year old looking men. Kamus and Milo  
  
-What are you doing here?- Kamus asked coldly. This freaked the girls out even more than Tatsumi did.  
  
-We´re looking for a bathroom... and we got lost?- Mina answered. She decided to look at the other guy, who looked friendlier. He had purplish blue hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a muscled body. Strangely he looked familiar to her  
  
Milo also studied the girls, specially Mina. Her sunny golden blond hair and her clear blue eyes seemed to click in his mind.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok that´s it for today! Vote for Serena´s couple!  
  
Serena/Milo  
  
Serena/Saga  
  
Serena/Kamus  
  
Serena/Kanon  
  
Bye!  
  
Kyb-chan -  
  
- 


	7. family reunion or jealousy attack!

Disclaimer: not mine blah blah blah  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Milo do you know this girl?- Camus asked finally. That name clicked in Mina´s head  
  
-Well Im not sure filos*- Milo answered- What´s your name?  
  
-I´m Mina Aino and this is my friend Serena Tsukino- Mina answered. Could it be him?  
  
-Meen?-Milo said not believing his ears. In all of his years at Sanctuary he had almost forgotten them, like all he had lived before was just a pleasant dream. But now part of this dream was before his eyes!  
  
-Milo-kun? Is that you?- Mina said, happy tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly they both started laughing and hugged eachother. Milo twirled her in the air.  
  
Both Serena and Camus didn´t have a clue of what was going on. Serena didn´t know who this Milo was, an old boyfriend maybe? She wasn´t sure. Camus didn´t know anything about Milo´s life before Sanctuary, and by his impressions it was clear that this girl had been very close to him.  
  
Hyoga had been looking for Serena and Mina for ten minutes, when he heard women laughs he followed the sound and he found a very happy Mina hugging an equally happy Milo. He was jealous, what did that Scorpio wanted with HIS Mina? He looked at Camus and Serena. Serena clearly didn´t have any idea of what was going on, and Kamus kept his usual cool mask.  
  
Athena sensed Milo´s happiness and mentally told him that he had the day off to spent it with her sister and family.  
  
-Hey what do you say if I invite you an ice cream to talk?- Milo said smiling- If they accept dracmas that is  
  
-Don´t worry, the ice cream will be my treat this time- she said laughing- But what about Hyoga?- she asked a little concerned  
  
-Im sure Camus and Serena will explain everything to him. Now let´s go- Milo answered.  
  
Hyoga hid when they walked near him so he wouldn´t have to face them. She seemed very happy talking to Milo. Maybe she met him a while ago and they dated or something like that. Or maybe they had a long distance relationship, after all, he never asked if she had a boyfriend or anything.  
  
-I don´t believe my eyes! You´ve grown into a very beautiful kyria*- Milo said, still amazed  
  
-Well Im not sure what the hell a kyria is but you´ve grown too!- Mina said happily  
  
-kyria means lady in greek, adelfis*- Milo said laughing  
  
-But Milo, what happened that day at the park?- Mina finally asked  
  
-Well, after the man kidnapped me, I was taken to some ancient city where I was trained, and now I work for princess Sienna- Milo answered. He would´ve loved to tell his sister all his story but he couldn´t- and what´s been of your life, little sister?  
  
-Well after your dissapearance, we returned to London after a month. Of course things never were the same again- she said a little sad- We moved to Tokyo when I was 13 and we´ve been living here since. Of course dad still travels a lot to London, but I rather stay here in Tokyo  
  
-And our parents, are they in Tokyo now?  
  
-Yes. If you want we can go to the house so you can see them  
  
-I´d love to!  
  
They finished their ice creams and walked to Mina´s house. Their parents hadn´t arrived yet, but meanwhile they waited, Mina gaved her brother a tour around the house.  
  
-Do you go to school?- Milo asked her  
  
-Yep, Im in senior year in High School  
  
-And do you have any plans after you graduate?  
  
-My dream is to be a singer and an actress  
  
-Im sure you´ll be a very good one- Milo said, remembering all the time little Mina spent singing in front of the TV  
  
-Hey you have a cat?- Milo said, as he saw Artemis entering the living room  
  
-Yes his name´s Artemis  
  
-Uhmm I don´t mean to burst your bubble but do you know that Artemis is a female goddess?- he said as he stroked Artemis  
  
-Yeah I know but that was his name- Mina said and they laughed, of course except Artemis that didn´t found it amusing at all  
  
After two hours or so of talking, Mr and Mrs. Aino got home. At first they thought Milo was her daughter´s boyfriend, but when they found out that he actually was their son they were very happy. Mina had never seen them so happy in 14 years. They had dinner and talked until after midnight  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
At the embassy (or mansion whatever)  
  
A very impacient Hyoga walked from one side to the other of one of the mansion balconies. It was 11.30pm and he looked like a trapped cat  
  
-I can´t believe he hasn´t arrived yet!- he sai to no one in special, angry at Milo´s absence  
  
-I think that you aren´t angry at the fact that Milo hasn´t arrived here, but to the fact that he still might be with that girl- said Camus as he entered the balcony. As a response, the air got colder, because of Hyoga´s anger and jealousy- Hyoga, you can´t let your feelings affect you that much, after all, she´s just a girl  
  
-No sensei, she´s not just a girl, she´s the nicer and more beautiful girl I´ve ever met  
  
-Hyoga, you should be careful with your feelings, after all, we have a new enemy and if they captured her, who would you choose? Her or Athena?- Camus said and left.  
  
His master´s words left him pensative. He gazed at the stars as if looking for an answer. The Cygnus (swan) constellation was bright tonight, as was also the Evening Star, the love planet, Venus.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*filos: friend in greek  
  
*kyria: lady in greek  
  
*adelfis: sister in greek  
  
Serena´s couple will be.......Milo!  
  
Well that´s all for now. Byee!  
  
Kyb-chan  
  
PS: I fixed my settings so people that aren´t signed in can leave their reviews!!!! 


	8. misunderstandings and Milo to the rescue...

Disclaimer: yeah well you know... not mine  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Serena was in her bedroom with Luna and Artemis. Mina´s guardian decided to pay a visit to the Tsukino residence because the Ainos were so excited about Milo´s return that they forgot to feed him, so he came to see Luna, and of course, Luna´s food.  
  
-Hey Artemis do you know who this Milo guy is?- Serena asked. Her friend hadn´t told her anything and after she left everything was very confusing.  
  
////////////////////////////Flashback////////////////////////  
  
Serena didn´t understand what the hell was going on. She had just met two guys, both cute by the way, but one looked like the ice king and the other seemed very fond of Mina. As soon as Mina and the cute guy named Milo left without a clear explanation, she looked at Camus as if looking for an answer. The Aquarius knight only gave her a cold stare that made Serena think that she wasn´t gonna get any answers from him. Luckily another man came. He looked a little older than Camus and Milo but still looked in his twenties. He had long blue hair and kind and peaceful blue eyes. He looked at her with curiosity and then he looked at Camus  
  
-Camus, do you know this girl?- Saga asked  
  
-Well I know her name´s Serena Tsukino, and her friend aparently knows Milo from somewhere.  
  
-Serena?- Saga addressed her- I´m Saga, do you know Milo?  
  
-No I don´t know him. I was looking for the bathroom with my friend Mina Aino when we encountered Milo and Camus.  
  
-So you´re lost?- Saga asked  
  
-Yeah, we came to visit Hyoga but we left for the bathroom and ended up here- she answered. He´s cute too, Serena thought, how lucky this Princess Sienna is to live surrounded by all this hot guys! In that moment Hyoga appeared  
  
-Serena! So there you are! I´ve been looking for you and Mina- Hyoga said- By the way where is she?  
  
-Well apparently she knows Milo from somewhere and they went out for ice cream.-Camus said with his usual coldness.  
  
-Uhm you know Hyoga I think I should go home now. Here are your homeworks of today- Serena handed him the papers  
  
-Of course, let me accompany you to your house- Hyoga said. Serena sensed he needed to talk so she accepted.  
  
-Goodbye Camus-san, Saga-san- Serena bowed  
  
-Please just call me Saga, I don´t like formalities, goodbye Serena- Saga said smiling.  
  
***  
  
-Serena I need to ask you a question- Hyoga said when they were walking to her house  
  
-Of course. Just shoot- Serena said  
  
-Well do you know what´s the relation between Mina and Milo?- he asked  
  
-Uh well truth is I don´t know. In fact I´ve never heard his name from Mina before.- Serena answered. Hyoga seemed to like Mina a lot. If she could just help him, coz she could tell Mina liked Hyoga too  
  
-Uhhm doyouthinkhesherboyfriendorsomething?- a blushing Hyoga quickly asked  
  
-What?  
  
-I said do you think he´s her boyfriend or something?- Hyoga asked more slowly, but equally red.  
  
-I don´t think so, the important is if your heart tells you the same?  
  
-Well...- he was saying as they arrived at Serena´s house.  
  
-Oh I gotta go bye!- she said- Think about what I told you!- she entered her house  
  
-Do Cvidanja*- he said to no one and turned around to the Embassy/mansion  
  
/////////////////////End Flashback//////////////////////  
  
-Well he´s her brother- Artemis said.  
  
-BROTHER!!- Serena and Luna yelled of surprise. Poor Artemis almost lost his ears  
  
-I was surprised too when I knew. Mina hadn´t mentioned it to me either. They hadn´t seen eachother for 14 years- Artemis said  
  
-No wonder they were so happy- Luna said  
  
-Yeah, you´re right- Serena said. She wished she could call Hyoga to tell him, but she didn´t knew his phone number- Im glad Mina found her brother.- And Im glad he´s apparently single too! Serena thought  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Juuban High School, next day 7.59 am  
  
Three figures were running with all their hearts to be on time for school. Of course, they were none other than the moon and venus senshi and the pegasus knight. Just when the bell was about to ring, they entered the classroom, leaving a trail of dust behind them.  
  
-Hey how are you?- Mina cheerfully greeted Hyoga  
  
-Fine- he answered as coldly as he could, since it was hard for him to be cold to her  
  
-Are you sure?  
  
-Da  
  
Mina was worried. Hyoga was being nice to everybody except to her. What had she done? She tried to make him say anything that had more tan one syllable but failed. The bell rang. She had Art with Shun now. Maybe he knew what was up with Hyoga.  
  
-Hey Shun, do you know what´s wrong with Hyoga?- Mina asked while she was painting  
  
-What do you mean?  
  
-Well he´s been acting cold to me all the morning and doesn´t speak more than one word  
  
-Uhm that´s weird. I´ll ask him in the next period if you like  
  
-That would be great! Thank you so much!  
  
-Oh you´re welcome  
  
-I know. As my way to show you my gratefulness I´ll help you with Amy!!  
  
-What?- Shun was blushing now  
  
-Of course. If you dont take the iniciative nothing´s gonna happen between you two- she said, excited about her new mission- She´ll be at the library this afternoon. Go there and ask her out!  
  
Shun was too busy looking like an apple to mutter a response. Mina continued her painting more happy now. The bell rang and Mina went to physics (aka the necesary evil) with Serena and Shun went to Literature with Hyoga  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Serena and Mina  
  
-Mina, about yesterday...-Serena asked Mina before they dozed off  
  
-Yeah?  
  
-What´s the deal between Milo and you?. Artemis told me he was your brother...  
  
-Well, he´s right- she said- 14 years ago he was kidnapped by a strange and mean looking man. I thought he was dead until yesterday  
  
-Why didn´t you told us?  
  
-Well, after I left England, a lot of memories were kinda like blocked in my head that´s why I hadn´t told you guys- Mina said- Hey Im sorry I didn´t explained you better yesterday, but with the excitement I kinda forgot  
  
-It´s ok, I´d have probably done the same thing- Serena said- But you should talk to Hyoga about Milo. He thinks he´s your boyfriend  
  
-He does?  
  
-Yep. After you left he talked to me to ask if I knew what was Milo´s relation with you and if I thought he was your boyfriend or something like that  
  
-Oh so that´s why he´s been all distant to me- Mina said, understanding a lot of things- You didn´t tell him Milo was my boyfriend did you?  
  
-Of course not!  
  
-Good. I´ll talk to him as soon as possible- Mina said. After their conversation, both girls dozed of for the rest of the physics class  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Shun and Hyoga  
  
-Hey Hyoga are you ok?  
  
-Not quiet tovarish  
  
-Why?  
  
-Well apparently Milo is Mina´s boyfriend  
  
-What?- Shun was a bit surprised by the news.  
  
-Yeah well yesterday when they came to the mansion they got lost and found Camus and Milo. When I found them she and Milo were hugging and went out for ice cream and remember that Milo returned around 2 o'clock in the morning  
  
-How do you know he returned so late?  
  
-Because I waited ,Shun  
  
-But did they kissed on the lips or something like that?  
  
-Uhh well no...  
  
-Did you asked Serena about it?  
  
-Yes, and she said she didn´t knew anything about Milo  
  
-So what are you fuzzing about?- Shun asked- Today in the morning I heard something Milo said about finding his adelfis and the rest of his family. Don´t you think Mina´s his sister?  
  
-You´re right Shun!! Thank you!  
  
-You know Mina was a little worried about your attitude towards her today.  
  
-As soon as I see her I´ll apologize- said Hyoga now much more relieved- Thanks tovarish  
  
-You´re welcome  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Lunch Time  
  
-Hyoga I need to talk to you- Mina said- Im sorry I left without a clear explanation yesterday. You see, 14 years ago me and my family traveled to Greece. Me and my brother were playing in a park being watched by our nanny and out of the blue a men appeared and took my brother as fast as he came. We thought he was dead until yesterday, when I saw Milo in your house.  
  
-Hey Mina, Im sorry I´ve acted like a jerk in the morning  
  
-Hey it´s ok, as long as you don´t keep acting like one now- she said smiling  
  
-Well you know I wanted to tell you one more thing...Would you like to go out with me on saturday?  
  
-I´d love to!!- she said happily. Hyoga smiled. Their faces were getting closer, when suddendly three thuds were heard. They turned around to see who it was, when they saw Seiya, Lita and Serena laughing nervously.  
  
-Don´t you know that curiosity cooked the rat?- Mina said angrily. Hyoga, Seiya, Lita and Serena sweatdroped. Hyoga could see clearly now she and Milo were related.  
  
-Well actually is curiosity killed the caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat- Lita said as she, Serena and Seiya started running for their lives  
  
-GET BACK HERE!!!- Mina and Hyoga shouted as the persecution began. When they dissapeared from eyesight, Amy, Shun, Ikki and Shiryu came out of some bushes  
  
-Well I told them it wasn´t a good idea to hide up in the tree- Shun said as he got out.  
  
-It can be but it wouldn´t have been as funny then brother- Ikki said, hoping Lita would come back in one piece  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Serena was walking home after school. Lita had gone with Ikki to look for a place for Ikki to train, Shiryu went to Rei´s temple to meditate (of course everyone knew this was only half true), Seiya had gone to the mansion to be with Sienna, Amy went to the library with Shun and Hyoga walked Mina home. Suddendly Mamoru appeared. Serena tried to avoid him but he went to talk to her anyway  
  
-Serena love long time I don´t hear nothing from you, WHY?- Mamoru asked grabbing Serena by the arm. The street was dessert so she couldn´t ask anyone for help  
  
-Mamoru please stop it, you´re hurting me- Serena said, trying to get free from his grip  
  
-I know what you´re trying to do bitch, but it won´t work, remember we´re MEANT TO BE- he said, applying more preasure to her arm  
  
-Mamoru let me go!- Serena yelled, but her yelling soon became a cry of pain  
  
Milo was pasing by when he saw his sister´s hot friend, Serena, being mistreated by a man. Milo of course was furious because it wasn´t right to treat a girl like that.  
  
-Hey you idiot let her go now- Milo said as he approached Mamoru and Serena  
  
-Mind your own bussiness- Mamoru said as he kept hurting Serena´s arm  
  
-I said LEAVE HER ALONE. Trust me you don´t wanna make me mad- Milo said seriusly  
  
-Oh yeah and why?  
  
-Well I could start with this- Milo said as he grabbed Mamoru´s wrist and broke his bones, making Mamoru let go of Serena.- and I could finnish with this- he said as he punched Mamoru´s stomach making him fly a few feets and fall unconscious.  
  
-Are you alright Serena?- Milo asked. As a response, Serena threw at his arms and started to cry  
  
-Shhh pretty it´s okay. As long as I´m with you that bastard won´t be bothering you again- he said as he held her and stroked her soft hair. It made him angry to think that somebody wanted to hurt this angel.  
  
-Is there someone at your house?- he asked. She denied with her head.  
  
Do you want me to take you to Mina´s house?- she nodded. Milo sensed Serena was tired so he took her in his arms bride style and walked to Mina´s house, which was a few blocks away. Serena felt so safe and calmed in the Scorpio knight´s arms that she drifted off to sleep. When they arrived at Mina´s house, Milo rang the doorbell with Serena still in his arms (he pressed the doorbell with his nose ^-^*) -What the hell happened Milo?- asked a very worried Mina once they took Serena to Mina´s bedroom where she was still sleeping  
  
-Well I was coming to visit you when I saw Serena arguing with some jerk who was hurting her arm.  
  
-Do you know who he was?- Mina interrupted him  
  
-I heard Serena called him "Mamoru"- he answered- Anyways, I told the guy to leave her alone but since he didnt obbeyed me I knocked him unconscius and brought Serena here because she told me there was no one in her house.  
  
-Thank you for protecting her Milo, she´s my best friend. I´ll go tell the maid to bring some milk and cookies- she said and left the room. Milo knelt by the bed so he could see the angel sleeping.  
  
-Uh where am I?- a waking Serena said looking at Milo and his sourroundings  
  
-You´re at Mina´s house. You remember me, right?  
  
-Of course Milo, you saved me from my ex boyfriend- she said and smiled at him. Milo felt his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him- I don´t know how to thank you  
  
-Well what do you say if you let me be your guardian this Saturday  
  
-S..Sure. That would be nice- she said blushing. SHE HAD A DATE!!!!  
  
-Hey Sere good you woke up!- Mina said as she entered the room with tea and cookies- Are you hungry?  
  
-Yeah!- she said. Mina sweatdroped  
  
-Serena let me see your hand- Milo said taking her hand to examine it.- It´s just a bruise- he said while he bandaged it.- You´ll feel better in a few days- he smiled at her  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Do Cvidanja: good bye in russian  
  
okies that´s today´s chapter! In the next chapter we´ll see how´s the afternoon for the rest of the inners. Bye!!  
  
Kyb-chan  
  
GravityGoddessBlade: Im very happy that I inspired you and I look forward to your ficcie!! 


	9. the inner´s afternoon!

Disclaimer: don´t own them. Never will

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Library

Amy was in the library looking for some information on the new enemy, which was a hard task since they had attacked only one time and the only thing she knew is that they wore greek style armours. So she started looking for greek mythology hoping to find an answer. Unknown to the Mercury senshi, shun had also gone to the same library. His reasons, to ask Amy out and was looking for a mythology book to see if he could find any clue to know which deity they were facing this time. They were so immersed looking at books that coincidentally (AN: yeah right =P) picked the same book,

-Hi Shun what a surprise!- Amy said

-yeah, and what a coincidence, we picked the same book too.Do you like greek mythology?

-Yes I find it very fascinating. Oh but you can take the book, surely I´ll find another

-Nah it´s okay you take it. I think you might give it a better use than me. I also saw some good books over here. Let me show you- shun said as he took Amy to another shelves full of books. She grabbed one but another book was going to fall on her head. Fortunately Shun caught it.

-Are you alright?- Shun asked

-Yeah thank you very much.- she said while they were registering the books.

-Hey you wanna go for a coffe?-Shun timidly asked.

-I´d love to- Amy answered.

They went to a nice little Café nearby and talked the whole afternoon. After the coffe Shun walked Amy home.

-I had a great time thank you- Shun said Amy when they were in front of her door.

-I should be the one thanking you, after all you invited me a coffee

-Oh don´t worry about it it´s nothing. Besides it was nice-- Hey Amy ---would you like to go out for a Coffe again on Saturday?- said a blushing Shun

-O.Of course I´d love to- said an equally blushing Amy

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Somewhere in Tokyo (AN: hey they´re walking around. It´s not like they have a tracking device or anything ^_^)

Ikki and Lita had been searching all over Tokyo for a place where Ikki could train, but it seems the phoenix knight was a little too picky...

-You didn´t like that one either did you?- Lita said after after they left the 20th place they had been.

-No. I´m looking for a lonely, quiet place.-Ikki said.

-Maybe you´ll like the place I use for training then. If you like I ´ll show it to you- Lita said

-Ok. But only of you don´t have a problem in sharing your training place

-Of course not! Sometimes it gets too lonely and company´s always welcome- Lita said. Besides, it´s kinda romantic too, the thunder and vegetation senshi thought.. The place  was near a park and was covered by grass and was next to the park´s trees and flowers.

-Well it looks like a good place to train. Now all I need is a training partner

-Hey and what am I painted here? I could train with you you know

-Lita, no offense, I mean you´re very athletic and all but you wouldn´t last a minute in a fight with me- Ikki said. He didn´t doubt of Lita´s fighting skills, but he really didn´t wanted to fight her, he rather wanted to protect her.

-Oh so you think so? Well I´m gonna prove you wrong- she said as she got into a fighting stance. It was time to land Ikki´s ego. Ikki got into a fighting stance too and the fighting began. Fifteen minutes later they were still fighting and none seemed to lose ground. Finally Lita kicked Ikki´s chest and he went flying a few feets away.

-Ikki are you ok?- Lita said a little worried, seeing Ikki didn´t seemed to get up. Suddendly Ikki kicked Lita´s leg making her fall, unfortunately (AN: or fortunately, it depends) on top of him. Lita blushed furiously as she stood up.

-Well, I guess you could call it a draw- Ikki said as he seated next to Lita in the ground. He observed a few wild flowers that were growing around. They looked so fragile, so feminine, but at the sametime srtong and willed. They reminded him of Lita. She was happy, strong and had a great will, but at the same time she was feminine, sweet and seem so fragile. Like Esmeralda. But she was different. It was time to move on, to leave the past behind, and with Lita, he thought he could do it.

-Hey Lita, would yo like to go out on Saturday?- he asked when they were returning.

-Of course I´d love too!- she said smiling. She looked at Ikki. His eyes held suffering and sadness, like if they had watched too many things for his age. He hid behind it a facade of desinterest, but she could see he was a caring person, but had suffered a lot in life. Maybe, she could help him heal those wounds

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hikawa Shrine

When Shiryu arrived at Rei´s temple the crows didn´t fly away this time. They accepted his prescence and even Phobos flew to shiryu´s shoulder.

-Hi Rei, how are you?

-Very good and you?

-I´m fine- the dragonn knight answered- I see your crows are very sociable- he said while he petted Phobos

-Actually they avoid people, even my grandpa. You´re the first person besides me to pet them.

-Hmmm go figures- he said while they walked towards the meditation room.

They were entering when Rei got a cell phone message. It said:

**_"´I´m SO winning pyro, I got a date on sat. C ya!´"_** No way she´s going to beat me! Rei thought. Mina had made a bet to Rei just to make sure that something was going to happen between her and the dragon knight.  She bet that she would get a boyfriend before Rei, and Rei wasn´t going to loose.

-Rei, are you ok?- Shiryu asked

-Yeah, why?

-Well, you´re gonna smash your phone if you keep squishing it like that.

-Ah? Oh yeah right!- Rei said as she let the phone go and laughed. They kept talking about meditation techniques and meditated together, though it was hard for both to concentrate with the other next to them

-Rei, I need to know something very important- Shiryu said when he was leaving

-Tell me. Maybe the answer can be found with a fire reading

-Do you wanna go out on Saturday?- Shiryu finally asked her. He felt different around Rei. He could trust her, and she understood him. Was he falling for the raven haired priestess? Only time would tell.

-Uh? O.Of course I´d love that!

-Great. I´ll pick you up at 5.00, ok?

-Yeah no problem- Rei said. She had always kept men away from her, except her Grandpa, for fear they would hurt her, like her father did  when he left her. But Shiryu seemed different. She felt safe with him, she felt she could trust him. Definetly he was different from other men.  

-See you!

Good bye!- Rei said. SHE HAD A DATE!! YES! SCORE FOR THE FIRE SENSHI!!! TAKE THAT MINA NO BAKA!! Were Rei´s thoughts as she ran to answer the message. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A tall, white haired man entered a dark room with screens that showed people all around the world. The man was dressed in greek style clothes and had a very powerful presence. His once wise sky blue eyes now were darker and had a look of hate and resentment towards the people in the screen. 

-Everything is set, Euryale?- the man asked

-Yes, my Lord, the Lamias will attack soon- Euryale answered kneeling on the ground. She had long, flowing green hair, but if one looked closely, would realize that they were actually fierce snakes, ready to bite and kill anything that came to close to them, except the white haired man, the snakes seem to fear him. She had glowing crimson eyes that held a love for bloodshed and death. Her ghostly white skin was covered in black greek style clothing and had snake fangs in her mouth

-Very well then. How will you handle Athena, Aphrodite, Pandeia, Chione, Enyo and Chloris?

-I´ll have Apomenos handle that, my Lord.

-Good choice. Mankind has already run out of time.- he said and started laughing evilly. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Okies that´s today´s chappie!! Thank you so much for all the reviews!! Bye!

Kyb-chan


	10. girl´s talk and boy´s talk

Disclaimer: don´t own them. 

Autor notes: I´ll make some mythology aclaration here. I´ve made some changes in some god´s descriptions so they fit the story better

Athena: just war and wisdom goddess. Daughter of Zeus

Pandeia: moonlight goddess. Daughter of Zeus and Selene

Chloris: goddess of spring, flowers and nature. Daughter of Zeus. She is the greek equivalent of Flora

Enyo: war and fire goddess. Daughter of Zeus and sister to Ares and Eris. Greek equivalent of Bellona

Chione: greek goddess of snow. Daughter of Zeus.

Aphrodite: love and beauty goddess. Daughter of Zeus and Dione

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Friday afternoon in the Hikawa Shrine

Serena told the rest of the senshi what happened with Mamoru. She was sure that she didn´t loved him and she informed the senshi of her desicion. The last time, she was constantly afraid of Mamoru, fearing he would hurt her or force her to do something she didn´t wanted. But thanks to Milo he wouldn´t bother her in a while.

-That baka did WHAT!- Haruka said. _Who does that baka think he is to do that to koneko! _Haruka thought- Where is he!? I´m gonna kill the bastard with my bare hands!

-Haruka calm down- Michiru said calmly- So he hurt you?

-Yeah, and if it wasn´t for Milo I don´t know what might have happened. 

-True, but still I wanna beat the crap out of him- Lita said.

-No. If he attacks me again we´ll fight him but only in self defence. I´m not very fond of the idea of killing anyone, even if he deserves it- Serena said

-But what will happen to Rini?- a now ten year old Hotaru asked. She was worried that she might never see her friend.

-Not even I know what will happen to Small Lady. The fabric of time has been distorted lately- said Setsuna as she entered the room.- That´s why I´m here.

-Does this have to do with the enemy?

-Probably, although I´m not sure of anything anymore, except that we´re dealing with an extremely powerful adversary.

-Why do you say that?- Rei asked

-Well, since Chaos was defeated, things have been altered. The future as we knew it may not come to pass- she said. _Well, not with the Mamoru part if I can help it _were Serena´s thoughts- But maybe, parts of that future will happen. We can only speculate about that

-So, you don´t have any ideas about who this enemy is?- Mina asked

-Well, I´ve been doing some research about greek mythology, and I think that we´re probably dealing with a god of some sort.- Amy said- I also found something about some Holy Wars, but the info was very confusing.

-Setsuna do you know something about these Holy Wars?- Haruka asked

-Well- Setsuna said thoughtfully- In the days of ancient Greece, men revered the Olympian gods. These gods were very powerful, but they were 12 excepcional gods that were more powerful than the rest. And among this gods, there was one that was their king. Zeus, god of the sky. Time passed and humans lost respect for their brothers and started destroying the nature around them. Some gods thought that it was time to destroy the human race. These gods were Ares, Poseidon and Hades. But one goddess stood against them. Athena, goddess of wisdom and just war. She thought that not all humans were bad, and that they deserved a chance. So the Holy wars began. Soon, young men joined Athena in her cause, and fought against Ares, Poseidon and Hades armies. But Athena´s fighters were in disadvantage, for they had no armours and wielded no weapons. The goddess took mercy on them and made the people in the Mu continent forge them armours. That´s how Athena´s knights were born. She had as many knights as constellations in the sky and every man was so powreful that they could tear the sky with a fist and open the groud with a kick. Since Athena descended to Earth to fight, she had a mortal body, and reincarnated every 250 years to fight.

-Had these fights happened in our time yet?- Haruka asked

-Maybe- Amy said- Do you remember the time when a wave of wars and violence started misteriously?

-Yeah! And the time when sea storms were constant- Michiru added- I tried to sense what was happening at the sea, but I felt like a very powerful, evil presence didn´t let me contact the sea

-And that eclipse, just a few weeks ago? I felt an evil presence drag Mars out of orbit and put it in front of the Sun. It wasn´t natural- Rei said

-Well, maybe the wars were caused by Ares, the sea storms and rains by Poseidon, and the freaky eclipse by—uh Hades?- Mina said

-Probably- Amy answered

-But there isn´t another god that wanted to destroy Earth? Perhaps the new enemy?- Serena asked

-Well, I don´t think so. This is something with no precedents. After the battle with Hades, the cycle ends and there should be no god attacks in at least another 250 years

-I guess we´ll have to wait for the enemy to attack again to find something more about it. But at least this gave us a clue about who this Swan knight is- Lita said

-Of course! The cygnus constellation armour!- Amy said

-At least this tell us that they´re from our side- Mina said

-We can´t be sure of that yet- Luna added.

-I think we should meet tomorrow to discuss about it- Michiru said

-Uh—Well actually I can´t tomorrow- Amy timidly said

-Why?- Artemis asked

-I have a date- Amy said blushing

-Aww our little Ames is growing- Mina said- Is it Shun?- this comment from the love senshi made Ami´s face actually redder, if that was possible.- I knew it i knew it I knew it! You two make such a cute couple!- Mina started rambling non stop about Amy and Shun. Until Rei hit her in the head

-Well what´s so special about it. You know, _I have a date on Saturday too_- Rei said looking evilly at Mina

-Pyro I can´t believe you actually found someone that could stand you more than five minutes- Serena said with a fake surprised tone

-Oh yeah?- Rei said angrily as she started chasing Serena around the room

-Anyway, I´m busy on Saturday too- Lita added

-Don´t tell me you have a date too!- Mina asked very excited

-Yeah! I´m gonna go out with Ikki

-And I have a date with Hyoga- Mina said practically with hearts in her eyes

-I have date too weeeeee- Serena said while escaping from Rei

-Really? With who?- Haruka asked going into killer mode

-Mina´s brother, Milooooo- Serena said, still running from Rei. Haruka threw a psycho killing glare at Mina, who gulped

-If _anything_ happens to koneko, aside of flaying your brother alive, I´ll kill you too.

-Uhm but why me?- Mina said as she started to exit the room

-Because you introduced him to her- Haruka andwered menacingly

-Eeep!- Mina yelped and run to her house at light speed

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Embassy (AN: mansion, yadda, yadda), same time, same hour, same channel. (AN: I just had to write that! =P)

The knights, including the goldies, were in the training room. Of course, that didn´n meant they were training. Milo was eating some food he had stolen from the kitchen. Seiya was trying to steal the stolen food from Milo, Hyoga and Ikki were bickering over who would have to cook dinner, Shun was trying to calm them down, Shiryu and Camus were meditating (AN: or at least they were trying to) and Kanon, oh well...

-Ready! The prank´s set- he said looking satisfied at his creation: a water bucket put over a door (AN: typical cartoon prank. Work with me people! English isn´t my mother tongue) He laughed to himself and waited. Of course he didn´t have to wait too much for Saga to walk in the room and..

-KANON!!! In gonna send you to the next dimension I think of!- Saga said losing his temper and started to chase Kanon with the bucket- now empty- in his hands.

-Seiya knock it off- said Milo- you can´t even reach the food- he said laughing. He held his hand up with a chocolate, and despite Seiya´s jumps, he couldn´t reach it. Finally Milo ate the chocolate in front of Seiya, and started laughing even harder.

-Hey it´s not funny- Seiya said upset. But soon he realised that Hyoga and Ikki stopped their discussion and were currently rolling with laughter, and even Shun laughed a bit. Seiya huffed and left the room.

-Dude what an idiot- Hyoga said

-Yeah, don´t mention it- Ikki agreed with Hyoga for once

-Well I have to admit that it was funny- Shiryu said smiling

-Dude you´re going into the dark side- Hyoga said. Shiryu judt glared at Hyoga, making the swan knight gulp.

-Hey Shun when are you gonna ask Amy out?- Hyoga said changing the subject

-Well, I already did. We have a date tomorrow- a blushing  Shun said.

-Great brother, you´re growing up- Ikki said proudly

-Nii-san stop it, you´re embarrasing me- Shun said

-Yeah please stop it, it makes me wanna puke- Hyoga said

-Youre lucky ice cube, because if it wasn´t for the date you have with Mina tomorrow, I´d kill you right now- Ikki said angrily

-Wait, did you just say _date with Mina tomorrow_- Milo dangerously asked

-Why yes that´s exactly what I said. A date with Mina Aino, on Saturday- Ikki said evilly

-If you make her suffer, in any way, I´ll turn you into a human pincushion! Is that clear- Milo asked in a menacing tone. Hyoga just nodded and gulped.

-Oh c´mon insect calm down. Just think of all the cute babes out there- Kanon said

-Well for your information i got a date tomorrow- Milo said grinning

-Took you long enough- Saga replied. Milo was Sanctuary´s casanova

-Hey, for your information, Serena isn´t like the other girls. She´s different.

-Serena, Rei´s friend?- Shiryu asked

-Well if you told me who the hell this Rei is i might be able to answer you- Milo replied

-Easy, she´s Shiryu´s date and girlfriend to be- Hyoga said. Shiryu gave him a killing glare.

-Look´s like you´re just as idiot as Seiya- Ikki said at Hyoga

-Ikki you´re so annoying. I don´t know how Lita puts up with you- Hyoga said

-That´s it! DIE YOU RUBBERDUCK- Ikki yelled angrily as he started chasing Hyoga around the mansion. Eventually, everyone left the room, except for Kanon.

-Did somebody called me?- Kiki said appearing in the room (AN: ok I suppose everyone knows how Kiki looks like. Short messy red hair, blue eyes and two dots in his forehead with training clothes)

-Actually, I need your help with something- Kanon said- You see, the bronze boys and Milo have dates tomorrow so I need you to help me to take photos I can use for blackmail.

-Alright!- Kiki said happily. He loved to spy on people, but Mu forbade it. But if it was to help Kanon, that was an alibi.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-

Okies that´s it. **PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP! SEND ME IDEAS OF PLACES FOR A DATE!** Bye!

Kyb-chan


	11. dates part 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own them

I´ll make some more mythology aclarations now. As I said before, I´m making a few changes in some gods so they fit the storyline better

Amphitrite: sea goddess. She´s Poseidon´s wife

Hekate: goddess of change, darkness and withcraft. Daughter of Hades and Persephone

I need help with goddesses for Sestuna and Haruka. Maybe goddess of  memory and force respectively? Also I need couple ideas for the outers, except Michiru. Review!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ikki and Lita´s date

It was 5 pm and Lita was giving the final touches to her makeup and clothes. She wore a boat neck, light green, tight, sleeveless top and white capri jeans with light green sandals. Her hair was down, with a light green hairpin to keep some strand to fall on her face. She wore light green eyeshadow and light pink gloss. She was finishing when the doorbell rang. She checked herself one las time in the mirror and went to open the door. Ikki was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. 

-Wow Lita you look beautiful

-Of course silly. I wasn´t gonna go out looking like an old hag- Lita said and bot started laughing. _Well, those hours getting ready for the date are paying off _Lita thought.

-Well, I think that anything you might wear would make you look beautiful- Ikki said, making Lita blush.

-So, were are we going?

-Well I tought maybe we could go to a park nearby and maybe have some ice cream.

-That sounds nice enough for me- Lita said smiling

Unknown to them, a shadow went out behind his hiding (a tree) and started to follow them carefully. This shadow was holding a camera, and was hoping not to get caught. Kanon also hoped he could get some blackmail material from this. I´ts always useful to skip chores like dishwashing or tidying. 

After walking a while, they arrived at a beautiful park. Children played around happily and the park itself seemed full of life. A group of kids that were playing near them accidentally threw the ball were Ikki and Lita were. Ikki took the ball and gave it back to the kids.  They kept walking, and arrived at a part filled with the most beautiful and strange flowers. Lita was marveled at this sight, and stared in awe at their beauty. Ikki noticed that around Lita, the flowers seemed to bloom and looked more lively, enhancing the thunder and vegetation senshi´s beauty

-Wow, this is really beautiful- said Lita amazed at the flowers

-They are, but even the most beautiful flower here pales next to you- Ikki said looking her in the yes (AN: ok Ikki is VERY ooc here)

-Ikki I - -Lita was saying, but Ikki interrupted her

-Before you say anything, please listen to what I have to say- Ikki said, fearing she would reject him- I like you, I really do. Everytime I´m around you I feel different, like time and responsabilities were distant and had no importance. I want to be more than just a friend to you. 

Lita was speachless. Was she dreaming?! She smiled at Ikki, and hugged him.

-I like you too- she said- a lot. Like I´ve never liked someone before- she said as their faces were getting closer, and their lips finally sealed in a kiss. At first it was a butterfly kiss, but Ikki deepened it. They stood like that, feeling like there was no one else in the world except the other. No senshis, no Athena, and no enemies. Strangely, it was very familiar to them to be like that. Finally they parted and sat down to look at the park. Lita put her head on Ikki´s shoulder and they stayed like that for what seemed ages, peacefully enjoying eachother´s company. 

From behind a nearby bush, Kanon was smiling to himself._ This is great blackmail material, the emotionless and ruthless phoenix knight being sweet and caring_ Kanon thought

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Shun and Amy´s date

Shun arrived at Amy´s apartment. He rang the doorbel and waited. Actually he was pretty nervous. He liked Amy a lot, and was a little worried about her feelings. He wore olive green pants and a white casual shirt. After what seemed an eternity for Shun, the door opened. Amy was dressed in a bably blue sundress, a white cardigan over it and kitten heel  baby blue sandals, and her hair was adorned by a baby blue hairpin

-Hi Amy you look beautiful- Shun said

-Thanks- Amy timidly answered.

-Shall we go?

-Of course. By the way, where are we going?- Amy asked 

-I was thinking maybe we could take a walk to a beach- Shun answered.

-Sounds great!

They walked peacefully, immersed in their own world. They talked about a lot of things and finally got to the beach. It was a quiet place, and you could feel the ocean´s calm. They took of their shoes and started to walk in the sand. 

Unnoticed to them, Kiki hid behind a rock. He was having plenty of fun and after all, not everyday he could spy on people. He hoped Mu-sensei didn´t caught him, or he´d be cleaning all the 12 temples for a few months

-I´t a really nice place- Amy said. She felt so at peace with herself here. The sea breeze calmed her and she really enjoyed Shun´s company.

-Yeah, it is. I like to come here to relax. 

-I´ve always found peace next to the sea.- Amy said as she walked to the sea shore to feel the water.

 Shun approached her and she playfully splahed him with water (AN: a little of course). He laughed and splashed her too. They played a while, and then they seated in  the sand to see the sunset. Shun looked at Amy. She was so beautiful, and to see her happy and enjoying hersellf made his heart skip a beat. 

Amy looked at Shunwhile he looked at the sunset. She felt so different near him. She was usually very shy and withdrawn, but around Shun she fekt different. Like he could come out of her shell around him. 

-It´s really beautiful- Amy finally said

-Yeah, but I´ve seen more beautiful things- shun said- Like you- he said timidly

Amy looked him in the eyes and blushed. 

-Amy I. I like you- said Shun as he moved his face closer to Amy

-I. I like you too- Amy said. Shun cupped Amy´s face in his hand and they kissed under the sunset.

When they finally parted the kiss, Shun put his han around Amy´s waist and stood like that, watching the day end and the night begin.

Kiki happily took pictures of the moment

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Shiryu and Rei´s date

Rei was in her bedroom, giving herself the final touches. She wore a red strapless top with dark pants and red snickers. Her hair down in her usual fashion, but she had a hairpin with a blood red flower to keep some of the hair out of her face.

Shiryu was climbing the stairs as he thought of how would this date turn out. Rei was special, he felt different around her. She irradiated trust, and she was so unpredictable sometimes that it captivated him. When he arrived at the temple he saw an old man sweeping the entrance. _Reminds me of Master Roshi_ Shiryu thought. After the Hades battle, Old Master Roshi had assumed again his old man appeareence (AN: SPOILER àIf you really wanna know, for the Hades battle Master Roshi rejuvenated thanks to a technique he had learned).

-Excuse me old man, is Rei home?- Shiryu respectfully asked Rei´s grandpa

-And who might you be?- Rei´s Grandpa asked him suspiciosly

-I´m Shiryu, sir

-Hmm Shiryu. And what exactly are your intentions with my grandaughter young man?- Grandpa asked

-Well I asked her out sir- Shiryu said calmly

-Hmm and do you like her?

-Yes sir, I like her very much- Shiryu said a little nervous about this old man reaction. Rei´s grandpa was pleased that her grandaughter had found such an honest and respectful young man, so he smiled at him.

-Chad come here- Grandpa said. Then a young man came. He had messy shoulder length brown hair and was clad in temple clothes- Go and tell Rei that Shiryu´s here waiting for her. Quick lad! After all, who are we to stand in between young love?

Shiryu noticed this Chad person looked at him with a little- - resentment?. He shrugged off the feeling and waited for Rei. When Rei finally came out, he couldn´t help to stare at the fire senshi. _She looks beautiful_ he thought.

-Well have a good time- Grandpa said as he winked at Shiryu, who couldn´t help but blush.

-I don´t know what my grandpa might have told you but please ignore him. He tends to ramble sometimes- Rei said. She really loved her grandpa, but if he had messed anything up, she was going to kill him

-At contrary, I think your Grandpa is  a very wise old man- Shiryu said- What do tou think if we have an icecream?

-Sure I like the idea- Rei said. 

They walked trough the streets of Tokyo and finally arrived at an ice cream parlour. They ordered one gigantic sundae and both ate it, while they talked.

-This ice cream is delicious. I´ve never tried something like this- Rei said.

-Yeah I think it´s a great place- Shiryu said.-Hey you´ve got ice cream here- Shiryu said as he gently caressed Rei ´s cheek- Rei, I like you a lot. You understand me like no one else and when you aren´t around I feel empty, like there´s a void only you can fill.

-I like you too. I´ve always taken my distance with men, but you´re different. 

They looked at eachother´s eyes as their faces  got closer and their lips finally met in a kiss.

Kanon smiled from behind a newspaper. This would be a great material

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mina´s and Hyoga´s date

Hyoga was walking to Mina´s house with a flower bouquet in his hand. He wore dark faded jeans and a casual buttoned light blue shirt, with the collar buttons opened.  He thought in Mina and how he hoped the date would turn out. Immersed in this thoughts, he arrived at her house. He rang the doorbell and waited. A maid opened the door and told him to wait. After what seemed like an eternity to Hyoga, Mina finally came out. He held his breath. She wore white skirt  that was a few inches above her knees, a yellow and orange strapped top (with small straps- by straps I mean thin horizontal lines. In case Im using the wrong word) and greek style white sandals (You know that ones that you lace in your leg?). Her usual red bow was replaced and her hair was up in a messy bun.

-Hey Hyoga- Mina cheerfully greeted him

-_Privet_* Mina. - he said still out of breath- Wow you look beautiful!

-Thank you- Mina said blushing a little

-Shall we go?- Mina said smiling

-Da of course-he said, just as he noticed that he still had the flowers he had bought her- Wait! Before I forget these are for you- he said giving her the bouquet- Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl- he said smiling at her

-Aw you shuldn´t have- Mina said as she admierd the flowers. It was a bouquet with _red tulips and yellow lilies_*- They´re beautiful!

-But not nearly as beautiful as you- Hyoga said smiling.- So, what do you say if we go to the mall to see a movie?

-Great! I love movies!

They walked and talked about many thing. When they arrived at the mall, Mina looked at a poster that showed a new ice court .

-Wow, it looks like a great court!- Mina said all excited and happy. She remembered how fun it was when she and the inners went to an ice court (AN: in the first season of Sailor Moon)

-Do you like ice skating?- hyoga asked interested. The ice reminded him of Siberia

-Well, I went ice skating once but I had a lot of fun!

-Let´s go then-Hyoga grabbed her hand and they went to the ice court

When they arrived at the ice court, Hyoga rented Ice skates and they went to skate. Hyoga skated very well and had a great balance since practically all of his life he had lived in the cold Siberia. It was as easy as walking to him. But Mina was a complete different story...

-Looks like I´ve forgotten a litlle how to skate- said a sweatdroping Mina from the ground

-A little?- Hyoga asked raising an eyebrow as he helped up and hheld her by the waist to keep her from falling again

-Ok I admit I suck at this- Mina said laughing- Atchoo!- Mina sneezed

-Are you cold?- Hyoga asked concerned

-Yeah a little- Mina said holding herself to keep warm

-Come, I´ll lend you my jacket- Hyoga skated slowly to the ground, still holding Mina by her waist so she wouldn´t fall again.

-Thank you. Now I´m better- Mina said wearing Hyoga´s jacket.

-Would you like to go for a hot chocolate

-Yeah sound like a great idea- Mina said

Hyoga bought two cups of hot chocolate and they sat down to talk.

-This is delicious- Mina said, holding her cup close to her to warm up

-You really were cold- Hyoga said amused

-Yeah it was really cold! How come you aren´t cold?

-Well I´ve lived in Siberia almost all of my life, so you can say I´m used to it- Hyoga said and he looked at his watch- We can still see that movie, do you wanna?

-Sure!

They both stood up and went to the movies.While they were walking, Hyoga held Mina´s hand and they finally arrived at the cinema. They were deciding what would they see. when an old man interrupted them

-Excuse me young people, I would recomend you that movie- he sais, pointing at a poster of a romantic movie-  I went to see it last week with my wife and it´s very good, and especially if you come with your couple- he said winking at Hyoga - and the sountrack´s really good too.

-Thank you sir- Mina said. They bowed to the man and he left.

-I think we might as well see the movie that man recomended us- Hyoga finally said

-Yeah why not?- Mina said. 

Hyoga paid for the tickets and went to buy popcorn and soda´s. Then they entered the room (AN: or whatever you call the cinema´s rooms) and took seat. The movie was about a princess, that found a wounded stranger and took care of him. Eventually they fell in love and a war began with another kingdom. The princess´s lover had to leave for war, and the princess, who couldn´t stand to be away of her beloved followed him into war, thus falling captive. The princess´s lover went into enemy fields to save her, and in their escape, he died protecting her (AN: it was the corniest thing I´ve ever written in my life!).

Hyoga looked at MIina. Even in the dim light of the cinema she looked beautiful, like an angel or a goddess. His angel. He noticed something glistening in her eyes. 

-Mina are you ok?- Hyoga whispered to her

-Yeah it´s just that it´s too sad- she said- I probably look horrible now.

-No, you look very beautiful- Hyoga said, gently drying Mina´s tears with his thumb- but I think tears don´t belong to your eyes- he said as he aproached his face to hers- I like you Mina, you make me feel different. You infuse me your happiness, and you make me forget all my problems. Next to you I feel happy, no matter what. _Tee svodish menya suma*(you dirve me crzay)_

-I like you too- Mina said as their faces got closer. They closed their eyes and kissed. They felt like they were away of the city, in a distant place, in a distant time, with no worries or responsabilities. When they parted, Mina leaned her head in Hyoga´s shoulder and enjoyed eachother´s company.

-Hyoga, what did you said before in russian?- Mina asked.

-You drive me crazy- Hyoga answered and smiled at her

From a nearby seat, Kiki took great pictures. _Kanon will be very happy with this pictures_ Kiki thought. After all, not everyday you could see the cold Ice knight being so sweet and tender

/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Milo´s and Serena´s date

Milo happily walked towards Serena´s house. He´d always been known as Sanctuary´s casanova, and had a date every day, usually with a different girl. He´d never felt a special attachment to a girl in special, so he just kept dating with almost as much girls as stars in the sky. Until now. Serena was very different of any other girl he could´ve met in Sanctuary, or around the world, for that matter. She was so candid and irradiated such inner light that it captivated him from the first time he saw her.

Milo was in this thoughts when he arrived at Serena´s house. He rang the doorbell and waited. Serena´s mom opened the door and invited him to come inside while Serena finnished getting ready.

-Would you like some tea, Milo?- Ikuko asked

-No ma´am thank you- Milo politely declined

-So, Milo, what do you do?- Ken (AN: i think that´s the name of Serena´s dad) asked. He was worried about his daughter dating another jerk again, after the Mamoru fiasco. And if he didn´t found this men worthy of Serena he´d just kick him out.

-I am one of the main bodyguards of Princess Sienna- Milo calmly answered. He was sure that this man wanted to kill him or something like that, but after facing Hades´s specters, this "threat" was almost amusing, but kept quiet to avoid Ken´s wrath

-I see- said Ken. _Well at least he´ll take care of her today,_ he thought

The enviroment was getting more uncomfortable, when luckily, Serena appeared. She wore a light pink cami top, light faded jeans and trainers. Her silvery blonde hair was up in her usual style.

-Hi Milo!- Serena cheerfully said. _Wow he looks hot!_ Serena thought. Milo wore a blue shirt and dark jeans.- Shall we go?- she asked

-Sure- Milo said- he bowed to Serena´s parents and they left the house.

-So, where are you taking me?

-I was thinkig maybe we could go to the amusement park. Do you like the idea?

-Yes! I love amusement parks!- Serena said enthusiastically.

In the park they got on a huge rollercoaster, in wich Serena was a little scared so she held Milo´s hand. They went to some water games (AN: you know like splash mountain or something like that) and almost ended soaking wet, they went to the crashing carts (AN: ermm.. those little carts when you crash against other cars? I dunno how you call it) and laughed all the while.

-Look what a beautiful bunny!- she said looking at a gigantic rabbit plushie that was a prize for one of those bottle pyramids games

-Come!- Milo said as they approached the stand- How much for a try?- he asked the salesman

-500 yen

-Milo you don´t have to. This games are ment to make you lose your money- Serena said, trying to make him desist

-Don´t worry Sere. That bunny will be yours in the blink of an eye- he said and winked at her.-Here you go- Milo said handing the money to the man 

The man gave Milo one ball. Milo studied the bottles and threw tha ball so fast that it didn´t only knocked all the bottles down, but broke almost all of them. The man was shocked! No one could´ve knocked the bottles before! They were glued to the table! Still shocked, the man handed Milo the gigantic plushie.

-Here Serena, for you- he said giving her the bunny.

-Milo thanks! You didn´t have to bother- Serena said smiling at him

-Oh it´s ok. It was a matter of accuracy- he said- Hey, are you hungry?

-Yeah- she sheepishly answered

-Let´s go for something to eat then.- he said. They bought some sodas, ice cream and cotton candy and ate it almost at light speed.

-So, where do we go next?- Milo asked Serena

-Lets go to the haunted house!- she answered almost draging Milo there

They were in the haunted house cart. Milo was almost laughing at the ghosts and monsters, but in the other hand, Serena seemed a little nervous to say least. Actually she was glued to his arm. Suddendly, a woman vampire appeared in front of them. At first they thought it was a part of the attraction, but when that woman was going to bite Serena, Milo punched her in the face and the thing flew a few meters.

-Sere are you ok?- Milo asked concerned while he fought more vampire like creatures.

-Yeah- said Serena. She needed to transform but she couldn´t do it in front of Milo, nor she could leave him here.

Milo was surrounded by this creatures. They were women clad pitch black togas with blueish-green-whitish skin (AN: you know like Samara from the ring?) and had vapire fangs. Kanon had been hidden in the tunnel taking pictures when these vampires started attacking him. The situation was getting difficult, because they had to kill these things and evacuate the civilians out of the game.

-Milo!!- Kanon said as he hit some vampires

-Kanon?! What the hell are you doing here?- Milo asked with suspicion

-uhhm well I was in the neighberhood, you know, when these thingies started attacking- Kanon answered, fearing after the attack the Scorpio knight would kill him for good if he found out he´d been spying on him- We need to evacuate this place. You take the people out while I distract these things.

-Ok- Milo said. He approached to Serena and hepled her out of the cart- Come Sere, lts get you out of here- he said as they gathered the scared people that were being attacked in the game.

When they finally made it out of the haunted house, they realized that the rest of the park was being attacked too. Milo lead the persons to a souvemir shop that was monster free.

-Stay here and don´t go out- he told them. He looked at Serena and smiled at her- Take care Sere. Stay here.

As soon as Milo left, Serena went to the bathroom and transformed to Eternal Sailor Moon

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cliffie!! I´m so mean mwahahaha. See you next chap! **Remember to vote on couples!!!**

Kyb-chan

Vocabulary:

-Privet: hello/hi in Russian

-red tulips and yellow lilies: in the flower language red tulips mean "a declaration of love" and yellow lilies  mean "beauty"

-Tee svodish menya suma: "you drive me crazy" in russian

SilverKnight7: my mother language is spanish. Gracias por tus comentarios! (thanx for your comments)


	12. team up senshis and knights!

Don't own them

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ikki and Lita were watching the sunset when they heard people screaming.

-Lita, stay here while I'll go check. - Ikki said. He didn't want to leave her alone, but it would be dangerous if something attacked her.

-O-Ok. - Lita said hesitantly. She followed Ikki (without him noticing) and saw a lot of vampire-like creatures attacking the people. She took her transforming pen and in a lonely place, she transformed into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

When Ikki arrived at the park, he saw some strange creatures that tried to bite the people. He started to fight them, and he decided to summon his Phoenix cloth.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Shun and Amy were walking in the shore holding hands when suddenly they heard screams and some vampire-like women appeared and tried to attack Amy and Shun. Shun punched the demon and took Amy to a store.

-Amy, please stay here while I come back with help. - Shun said.

-Shun, please be very careful. - Amy said. As soon as Shun left, Amy transformed in Eternal Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile, Shun summoned his Andromeda cloth to fight the monsters.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Shiryu and Rei were talking quietly in a bench park when out of the blue a vampire woman tried to bite a little kid in the park. Shiryu threw her a rock with such strength that it killed the creature in the spot. More vampires started appearing and soon Shiryu had to fight with a lot of them without using his cosmo.

-Rei, take this people to safety while I stay here fighting this thing.

-No, come with us! You can get hurt. - Rei said worried.

-Just go, I'll be right there in a minute. - Shiryu said assuringly.

Rei looked at him one last time and went with the people to get them to a safe place. Then she went to transform to Eternal Sailor Mars, without her knowing, of course, that Shiryu was summoning his Dragon cloth to fight.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hyoga and Mina were sitting in a Café at the mall enjoying each other's company when suddenly some vampiresses arrived and started to throw tables. Hyoga put himself in front of Mina and pushed her away, thus falling both on the ground.

-Mina, stay here. - Hyoga said to her as he got up ready to fight the creatures.

-Hyoga, please stay here. – Mina said, getting up as well, but she was dizzy from the fall and lost balance.

-Mina, you aren't in good condition, it's dangerous. I'll be fine. – he said holding her putting her in the ground again.

Mina watched helpless as Hyoga left. She lost no time and transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus. Hyoga was fighting some vampires, and since they were too many to fight without his cloth, he summoned his Cygnus cloth to fight (AN: Cygnus means swan, but I think I'll stick to call him Cygnus. I think it sounds better).

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Eternal Sailor Moon left the souvenir shop to fight these vampire things. They were more by the minute and things were a little complicated…

-Restriction! – she heard a man say. Suddenly, the vampires around her stopped moving, making it easier for them to finish them off.

-Thanks! – Sailor Moon said the man. He wore a golden armour that resembled a scorpion and he had long purplish blue hair and blue eyes that look merciless at the time of battle. – Can I know your name?

Milo looked at the girl. She had long silvery blonde hair made up in two buns. She wore a schoolgirl's skirt with three colors and had white wings. Her cerulean blue eyes were full of pity and kindness.

-I'm the Scorpio Knight, – Milo said as they resumed fighting vampires – and may I know your name?

-I'm Eternal Sailor Moon. – Serena said. – _So there are more warriors like the Swan Knight._ – she thought as she called the rest of the scouts.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Eternal Sailor Jupiter was fighting vampires when suddenly more creatures began to attack her. She was having a little trouble when several vampires burned to a crisp right there.

-Need any help? – a young man asked; he had a silver, red and orange armour that resembled a phoenix and blue hair.

-Maybe. – Lita answered smiling as she zapped a few vampires. – But can you tell me who you are?

-I'm the Phoenix Knight. – Ikki said as he studied this girl. He had to agree with Hyoga that they had a goddess-like cosmo. For a moment he thought he was before Chloris, the nature goddess herself. – And who might you be?

-I'm Eternal Sailor Jupiter. – Lita answered as they continued fighting the vampires. Eventually, they killed them all, when Lita felt her communicator beep.

-Jupiter, we have an attack! Come to the amusement park. – Moon said from the screen.

-Ok, I'll be right there! – Jupiter said. She then turned to Phoenix. – Nice meeting you, Phoenix, but I have to go now. – she said as she opened her vine-like wings with flowers and in a flash of green light teleported to the amusement park.

Ikki sensed Milo's cosmo calling him to the amusement park so he wasted no time and went there.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As soon as Amy transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury, she went to fight the monsters. She was worried about Shun, because she didn't know where he was. Suddenly, a vampire attacked from behind, but before it could harm her, the vampire was killed by a chain.

-Are you ok? – Andromeda asked. He observed the girl in a sailor suit. She had short blue hair and blue eyes that held wisdom in spite her young looks. She had ice wings, and had a very powerful cosmo. Like a goddess.

-Yeah, thank you. – Mercury answered. The chain wielder was a young man with forest green hair and pink armour.

-What are these things? – Andromeda asked while they fought the vampire-like creatures.

-Cover me while I analyze them. – Mercury said as she analyzed the things with her visor and her Mercury computer. Meanwhile, Andromeda fought the vampires and protected Mercury.

-They're Lamias. – she finally answered.

-Lamias?

-Yes, they are greek vampires of some sort. – she said as she resumed fighting the Lamias. – Mercury Icicles! (AN: new attack) – she said. From behind her back, icicles formed aiming at the Lamias. When Amy extended her hands towards the monsters, the shards shot out, killing a bunch instantly. Ina few minutes they had extermined all the Lamias in that zone.

-Thank you, I'm Eternal Sailor Mercury. – the blue haired goddess said to Andromeda.

-You're welcome. I'm the Andromeda Knight. – Shun said. – _So, it seems that there are more of these Eternal warriors_. – he thought.

Then, Amy's communicator started to beep, so Amy answered through her visor. It was Sailor Moon.

-Mercury, we need you at the amusement park. A bunch of vampire thingies are attacking and they just keep appearing.

-Ok, I'm going. – she said and the visor disappeared – I have to go. Thank you again, Andromeda Knight. – Mercury said. She spread her ice wings and teleported. In a flash of icy blue light she was gone.

Shun was wondering about this goddess-like girl when his cosmo sensed enemies at the amusement park, so he headed there.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Eternal Sailor Mars was fighting a bunch of monsters while looking for Shiryu. She hadn't seen him and she was getting worried, but something told her that she was ok. She was in that when she heard a voice said "Ascending Dragon!" A wave of green energy killed a few vampires.

-Uh? Who are you? – Mars asked the stranger. He was a young man with long black hair and green armour that resembled an oriental dragon.

-I'm the Dragon Knight. – Shiryu said – And who might you be?

-I'm Eternal Sailor Mars. – she said as more Lamias appeared – Mars Sacred Firestorm! – Rei shouted. She was surrounded by flames and she raised her hands. Then, with her hands, she commanded the flames at her will.

Shiryu looked stunned at the powerful girl. She had fire wings and a very powerful cosmo. He understood why Hyoga said that he had thought the other warrior was a goddess. Mars had a very powerful cosmo, goddess-like. In a moment they both finished the monsters.

-Thanks. – Mars said smiling when her communicator started beeping. She answered.

-Mars, we've got trouble, some vampire-like creatures are attacking the amusement park. – Moon said from the screen.

-Ok, I'll be there in a sec. – Mars answered – Good bye, Dragon, see ya! – Mars opened her wings and in a gust of fire she was gone.

-She's very powerful. – Shiryu said to himself. He then felt enemy presence at the park so he went to fight.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hyoga was freezing every vampire that came around. He wanted to end this quickly, so he could go with Mina, but a part of him also expected to see Venus. He was thinking in this when a golden beam of energy killed a vampire nearby.

-Do you mind if I join the party, Cygnus? – a feminine voice asked. Hyoga felt her warm cosmo and knew that it was Venus.

-Not at all. Especially if you bring some of these vampires so we can kick their butts. – Hyoga said smiling.

-Actually, that's not the problem. – Venus said – _He's soo cute!!_ – Mina thought, but another part of her told her – _Whoa, focus girl, remember Hyoga?_ – Venus star-crossed love! – she said. Mina raised her hands and above her open palms golden stars formed. She threw her hands at the vampires, making the stars go to them and bury in their skin. Then they emitted golden light that killed them.

-Impressive. – Cygnus said – Aurora thunder attack!

In a matter of minutes, there was no vampire alive. Venus' communicator started beeping.

-V-babe, we have a monster attack at the amusement park. – Sailor Moon said.

-Ok, Sailor Moon, I'll be there before you can say a word. – she said and cut the communication. – Nice seeing you again, but I gotta go. Bye! – she said winking as she opened her golden light wings and in a flash of gold light and stars she teleported away.

-It's the second time you do the same, Venus. – Hyoga said to no one in special, when he felt his friends' cosmos fighting at the amusement park, so he decided to drop there to fight.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sienna had been working on some of the papers for a few hours and Seiya was bored as hell. It had been a few hours since Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki and Milo had gone to pick up their dates. Oddly, Kanon went out a few minutes later, with a photo camera in hand, but Seiya paid it no attention. Saga and Kamus were training and Seiya couldn't bother any of them, because Saga would send him to some freaky dimension and Kamus would turn him into an ice statue. So he was currently laying in a couch in the same room as Sienna and was staring at the roof.

-Aw, c'mon, Sienna, there's a beautiful day outside. Why don't we go out?

-Just wait until I finish with these papers and we'll go out, Seiya. – Sienna said, making the Pegasus Knight sweatdrop.

Suddenly, they heard something large hit the window (AN: since it was bullet proof it didn't break). Seiya immediately went into fighting mode when he saw a vampire-like woman launching herself at the windows. He put himself in front of Sienna in a fighting stance, so he could protect her if the thing broke in (AN: you know how Sienna has a tendency to get kidnapped ^_^). Almost immediately Kamus and Saga arrived dressed in their cloths ready to protect Athena.

-What are those things? – Seiya asked.

-Lamias. – Athena answered them – The legend says that once there was a beautiful greek queen named Lamia. Zeus fell in love with her and seduced her. Hera was so jealous that she transformed Lamia into a monster, which would only survive by drinking human blood. So, the people that are bit by Lamia are turned into monsters, too. That's why they're called Lamias.

-Hmm, I see. – Seiya said.

-Athena, we must take you to the control room. – Saga said.

Once in the control room, they observed the city in some TV screens that they had. To their relief, they noticed that all the Lamias in the city had been annihilated. Except in the amusement park, where there were almost hundreds of them. Athena noticed that alongside the Knights, there were some winged girls in sailor suits fighting. They seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't fully remember.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Jupiter Lightning Flowers! – Jupiter yelled. She put her hands in front of her and flowers made of lighting formed. When she extended her hands the flowers shot out towards the Lamias and engulfed them in lightning bolts.

-Where do these things come from, anyway? – Mars asked as she burned more Lamias that appeared.

Mercury began making analysis on her visor and computer and picked up a signal.

-Over there! – she said, pointing towards the mirror house.

-Dammit, I hate Mirror houses; they're creepy. – Venus said.

-Like we have another choice. – Moon said.

-Yeah, but we need a plan. – Mars added.

-I think we should split up in two groups. – Venus said, leading instincts kicking in. – Mercury, Jupiter and Mars; and Moon and me.

They went into the mirror house and split in the groups mentioned above. But unknown to them, the Knights were fighting outside.

-This is getting boring. – Phoenix said as he burned to death some vampires.

-Yeah, well, don't mention it. – Scorpio said – It's like there are millions.

-I'm gonna stay here for all eternity if we don't do something drastic. – Kanon said as he sent some Lamias to another dimension.

-I feel a stronger presence over there. – Dragon Shiryu said as he pointed to the mirror house.

-So, what are we waiting for? – Cygnus Hyoga said as he headed there.

-Well, we need a plan, duck. – Ikki said.

-We'll split up. Andromeda, Phoenix and Dragon. Kanon, you stay here in case that another enemy appears and keep fighting these Lamias. Cygnus and me will go the other way. – Scorpio Milo said.

They entered the mirror house and began advancing in the mentioned groups. At first it was a little confusing, with all the mirrors and stuff, but they got used to it soon.

-Look out! – Milo said as he smashed what he thought was a Lamia.

-Milo, that's the tenth mirror you brake thinking it was a vampire. – Hyoga said as he freezes the vampire. – I swear I don't know how did you become a Gold Knight.

-Shut up, Daffy Duck. – Milo said annoyed as he used the restriction on other Lamias. – I feel a presence over there. – he said pointing to a mirrored passage.

-Ok. But I swear if you break another mirror thinking it's an enemy, I'll kill you.

-Hey, you've broken about seven mirrors, too. So stop whining. – Milo said as Hyoga sweat dropped.

…

-Ugh! I swear I hate this! – Venus said as she and Moon passed through a mirror that made their heads look like balloons.

-Yeah. I wanna end this soon so I can go and look for Milo. – Moon said.

-So, did you guys kiss yet? – Venus asked Moon grinning.

-Not yet. We were in the haunted house when these stupid things appeared. – Moon said, destroying some vampires to vent her frustration.

-Well, I'm sure you two will make a beautiful couple! – Venus said with a wink. – You'll be my sister-in-law!

-And? Did something happen between you and Hyoga? – Serena asked her friend.

-A lady doesn't just kiss and tell, now does she? – Venus said winking.

-Aw, c'mon! – Moon insisted – Either you tell me the good way, or Sailor Moon will find out. – she said doing a pose.

-Ok, I'll tell you, but let's get out of here first. – Venus said as she destroyed some more Lamias. – Hey, Moon, do you feel that presence?

-Yeah, another different from the vampires – Moon said – and it comes from there. – she said pointing to a mirrored passage.

-Ok, let's go then. – Venus said heading there.

Milo and Hyoga were walking in the passage when they saw two odd figures reflected in a mirror. They were both blond haired, but one had unnaturally a big head and two huge odangos and long ape-looking arms. The other one had a big mouth, small eyes and twisted legs.

-Ew, those have got to be the ugliest Lamias we've encountered. – Milo whispered Hyoga. – I bet they are very powerful.

-In that case it will be better if we both attack at the same time. – Hyoga whispered back.

-Now! – Scorpio Milo said as he and Cygnus Hyoga launched themselves at the passage where the deformed vampires were.

Moon and Venus were cautiously advancing in the passage when they heard some sort of war cry. The mirrors reflected two ugly monsters. One had blue hair and a small head, big shoulders, and in general, looked like an upside down triangle. The other was blond haired and had very short legs and a long torso and fat arms.

-Venus, look out! A mutant smurf is attacking you! – Moon shouted.

-I'll take care of the smurf, you take care of Mr. Triangle. – Venus said as they prepared to attack.

Moon punched the attacker in the stomach and kicked him, which sent him flying against the wall.

-Crystal Dream! – Moon yelled as "Mr. Triangle" hit the wall. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and began to emit silvery light that enveloped him in crystal, leaving his head out.

Venus dodged an attack from her opponent and kicked him in the back of the leg, making him fall. Then she used her Venus Love Me Chain to tie him down, covering him in chains from the neck below (AN: Hyoga basically looked like a cow in a rodeo ^_^U).

-You!? – Four voices said at the same time.

-Venus, let me go. – Cygnus said.

-First answer me. Why did you attack us? – Venus asked.

-Well, you looked like some strange creatures. – Scorpio replied.

-You didn't look that cute either, Mr. Triangle. – Moon said smirking and Venus laughing. Scorpio and Cygnus gave them confused looks.

-Can we laugh later, please? – Cygnus said – I'm getting cramped. – he added. Venus just laughed harder and commanded her chains to release him.

-If you try something like that again, I'm gonna wrap you in my chains. – Venus said, still smiling.

-You better not attack me again, Mr. Triangle. – Moon said still laughing – Or you know what'll happen.

-Ok, but can you cut it off with the triangle thing, please? – Milo said with a puppy face.

-Ok. – Moon said amused – By the way, aren't you gonna introduce him? – she said referring to Cygnus.

-I'm the Cygnus Knight, – Hyoga presented himself – and who are you?

-I'm the champion of love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon! – Serena proudly said. Mina just sweat dropped.

-And I'm Eternal Sailor Venus. – Mina said to the Scorpio Knight.

-I'm the Scorpio Knight. Milo said. Suddenly a bunch of Lamias appeared and began fighting them.

-Ugh, great, just great. – Venus complained as they fought.

-I think they came from there. – Hyoga said pointing into a hallway. They went in that direction.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Won't these things ever stop coming! – said a frustrated Mars as she burned some Lamias.

-Looks like they won't. – Jupiter said as she zapped some Lamias.

-Yeah, and these mirrors aren't very helpful, either. – Mercury said as she froze a couple of Lamias.

-Hell, I know. I've broken about twelve. – Jupiter said sheepishly as Mercury and Mars sweat dropped.

-A little distracted, aren't we? What's the distraction's name? Ikki? – Mars teased her friend.

-Hey, you've broken about six mirrors! Should I give the bill to Shiryu? – a blushing Lita teased back. Now Rei was blushing.

-Hey, guys, can we focus? I wanna end this soon. – Mercury said.

-I bet she wants to go back with Shun. – Jupiter said elbowing an apple red Mercury.

-You two can be as bad as Sere and Mina sometimes, I swear. – Mercury said with a sigh.

-Aw, c'mon, we're not that bad. – said Mars grinning – Right, Jup?

-Of course not. – Jupiter said with an angelical face.

-Hey, I feel a presence over there. – Mars said pointing to a room – Maybe we should go and check out.

-Ok, but we must be on guard. – Mercury said.

…

-I swear these things are making me so angry. – a boiling Phoenix said fighting with Lamias.

-Nii-san, calm down. – Shun said.

-Please let's get this over with so we can go. – Dragon said, thinking in Rei.

-I bet you wanna go see Rei. – Phoenix teased Shiryu.

-Yes. As much as you wanna see Lita, or Shun wants to see Amy. – Dragon said, ending the discussion.

-You're no fun to tease. – Ikki said. Shiryu ignored the comment.

-I feel a presence over there. – Dragon Shiryu said pointing to a room.

-So, what are we waiting for? – an impatient Phoenix Ikki said as he headed there.

-_Odd, my chains don't pick up enemy vibes_. – Andromeda thought. He decided to be extra careful.

-Look, they're horrible! – Ikki said.

One was chestnut haired and was so paranormally tall and thin that looked like a twig. The second was raven haired and her face was balloon-like. The third had ocean blue hair and had long twisted arms and a short torso.

-Now! – Ikki said as he went to attack the "monsters".

Jupiter heard a cry and looked in the mirror that a monster was going to attack her. The "monster" had blue hair and a gigantic nose and puffy cheeks.

-Geez, Cyrano du Bergerac is attacking me. – she said. She kicked him in the chest and tackled him to the ground.

Shiryu and Shun, seeing Ikki was in trouble decided to fight as well.

Mars noticed a stranger in the mirror. He had enormous hands, which looked like fly-swatters, and clown-like feet.

-Oh, what the hell. I've seen weirder stuff. – she said as she fought the man. She dodged a kick and created a fire ring around her opponent, so he was stuck.

All of Mercury's senses were alert. She saw in the mirror her attacker. He had green hair and a short torso with one arm longer than the other. The man was going to attack her with chains and she defended with an ice shield. She froze his chain and was covering him in ice when noticed that he looked familiar.

-Andromeda? – Mercury asked in shock.

-Mercury? Please let me out. – Andromeda said.

-Hold it right there. You owe us an explanation. – said Mars.

-Well, we saw your reflection in a mirror and thought you were the enemy. – Dragon said.

-I don't sense any bad vibes coming from them. – Mars said to Mercury and Jupiter.

-I guess we could release them, so we can all fight the Lamias. – Mercury said.

-But if any of you attack us again, you're gonna wish you were dead. – Jupiter said.

-We're very sorry, we just got confused. – Andromeda said. – I'm the Andromeda Knight.

-I'm the Dragon Knight, and this is the Phoenix Knight. – Dragon said gesturing at Ikki.

-I'm Eternal Sailor Mercury, this is Eternal Sailor Jupiter and this is Eternal Sailor Mars. – Mercury said.

-Here they come. – Mars said as more Lamias came.

-Well, at least it'll be easier to defeat them now that we're more. – Andromeda said. – Andromeda Chain!

Once the attackers were destroyed, Andromeda's Chain began to move.

-Hey, I think there's an enemy in there. – Andromeda said pointing to a room.

-Let's go then. – Jupiter said and they began to walk.

The room was very ample and when they got there, they saw Scorpio, Cygnus and two other senshi, who were introduced as Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Venus, fighting Lamias.

-Need a hand? – said Mars as they began fighting the Lamias.

-Maybe. – Moon said grinning.

-How touching, all the idiots together. – a voice said.

-Who's there? – Phoenix asked.

-I am. - said the figure stepping out of the shadows. She was ghostly white and was clad in black greek style clothes. In her head she had snakes and fangs in her mouth.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Cliffie!! I`m not sure if there`ll be any updates until March at least, because I`m out of town.

****

Remember to vote on parings for the outers except Michiru. This won`t be a Haruka/Michiru fic, coz it doesn`t fit the plot.

Bye!

Kyb-chan


	13. mirror house fight!

Disclaimer: same old, same old

I´m gonna list the gold knights to avoid any confusion, because I dunno how far are the series in the USA

**Aries Mu** (moo): 20 years old, long light purple hair, greenish-blue eyes, 6 ft tall and two red dots on his forehead. Very peaceful and gentle

**Taurus Aldebaran:** 20 years old, short brown hair, 7 ft tall, very musculous and cinammon colored skin. Strong and good hearted

**Gemini Saga/ Gemini Kanon** (they´re twins): 24 years old, long messy blue hair, 6.2 ft tall, dark blue eyes.

**Cancer DeathMask** (AN: Yup, that´s his name): 22 years old, short messy purple hair, 6.1 ft tall, dark eyes and tanned skin. Psycho killer personality. Likes to collects his victim´s faces

**Leo Aioria:** 20 years old, short messy brown hair, 6.1 ft tall, dark eyes and tanned skin. Noble and kind hearted

**Virgo Shaka**: 20 years old, long blond hair, 6.1 ft tall, blue eyes (though he keeps them shut most of the time. Meditative andreflexive

**Libra Roshi**: 243 years old, mostly looks like a purple yoda. Very wise

**Scorpio Milo**: 20 years old, long messy purplish brown hair, 6.2 ft tall, blue eyes. Casanova and a flirt, though he is merciless in battle

**Sagitarius Aioros**: 24 years old, short messy brown hair, 6.2 ft tall, brown eyes and tanned skin. He´s Aioria´s brother, kind and noble

**Capricorn Shura**: 23 years old, 6.2 ft tall, short messy black hair and dark eyes.

**Aquarius Camus**: 20 years old, 6.1 ft tall, long navy blue hair and ice blue eyes. Very cold and emotionless

**Pisces Aphrodite** (AN: believe it or not, he´s a MAN): 22 years old, long messy light blue hair and light blue eyes. He´s very affeminate, but nevertheless strong

Now, more mythology =P

**Mnemosyne**: greek goddess of Memory 

**Nemesis**: greek goddess of justice

**And please remember to vote on couples for the outers!**

And on with the story!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last time

-Who´s there- Phoenix asked

-I am- said the figure stepping out of the shadows. She was ghostly white and was clad in black greek style clothes. In her head she had snakes and fangs in her mouth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This time

-don´t look at her eyes. She´s a gorgon- Milo said, turning himself and Moon facing their backs at the gorgon

-Very clever, Scorpio- the gorgon said- I´m one of Medusa´s sisters, and I will avenge her death!- she said attacking 

-I think you´re a little confused you see, we didn´t kill her, Perseus did a thousand years ago- Shun said, never looking at her eyes

-But Athena protected the bastard, just like she protects you so, what´s the difference?- she said evilly 

-In your snaky head looks like none you hag- Ikki said avoiding her attacks

-Great we really needed you to make the gorgon angry you roasted turkey- Cygnus said 

-Shut up stinky duck!- Phoenix retorted 

-Can we focus here please?- Venus said as she tried to look where the gorgon was with the help of the mirrors

-She´s Euryale. She´s one of the immortal gorgons- Mercury said

-You got that right, girl- Euryale said, launching at her.

-Nebula Chain attack!- Andromeda said protecting Mercury from Euryale´s attack

-Any suggestions?- Jupiter said 

-Diamon dust!- Cygnus said aiming at the floor

-What are you doing silly boy? Aargh!- Euryale said as she lost her balance in the icy floor and fell flat on her butt

-Now!- Cygnus said looking at Venus and Andromeda

-Love Me Chain!

-Nebula Chain!

Looking at the mirrors, they were able to tie her down with the chains. Euryale then looked forcefully at the roof and and by looking at the mirror she turned herself into stone.

-Pfff invincible my ass- Phoenix said poking the petrified Euryale with his foot

-Sure she had a bad idea when she got into the Mirror House-Jupiter said amused

-Yeah what a moron- Mars said

-Anyway, I´m sure someone sent her. She had no command over other monsters.- 

Mercury said suspicious

-Hey we´ve got to go!- Moon said, suddendly remembering Milo- See you!

The guys blinked. In a second and after a flash of lights of different colors, all the girls were gone

-What are they?- Milo asked- Goddesses?

-Maybe- Shun said- At least they´re from our side

-Yeah- Shiryu said

-Hey we left the girls alone!- Hyoga said

-We better go now!-Ikki said

-Yeah- Milo added- And by the way Hyoga, if my little sister gets as much as a scratch I´m gonna turn you into foi du gras- he added

The five changed back to normal and returned to their respective dates

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Sere are you ok?- Milo asked when he entered the store he had left Serena into

-Yeah Milo, but what about you? I was so worried- She said hugging him

-I´m okay. Some knights and sailor scouts fought against the monsters and defeated them.- he said hugging her back.- Hey I´m sorry those stupid thingies ruined our date. How about we go to a park nearby and take a walk under the moonlight- he asked her

-Yeah I´d love to!- Serena said

-Well let´s go then- he said taking her hand and leading the way

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Lita are you ok?- Ikki said returning where his girlfriend was

-Yup- she said- and you, are you hurt?- she said touching Ikki´s face

-No I´m ok- he said- hey would you like to go to a lake nearby in the park?

-Sure- she said. He put his arm around her shoulders and they headed to the park

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Amy?- Shun said as he entered the store.

-Shun I`m here- she said approaching him- Why did you take so long?

-Sorry it`s just that I had some trouble getting here with all those monsters

-But, are you ok? Did they hurt you?- Amy said concerned

-No, don`t worry, I`m ok- he said- the Sailor Scouts and the Knights took care of them--- Hey what do you say if we go to take a walk near the lake in the park?

-That sounds great- she said. 

Shun held Amy`s hand and they walked towards the park

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Shiryu? Where are you?- Rei sad as she looked for Shiryu 

-Rei I`m right here- he said walking to her- Hey why aren`t you in a safe place?

-Uh well you see- - I err.. felt that the monsters had dissapeared, you know, since I`m a priestess and all, and decided to look for you- Rei finished nervously

-It`s ok.  The Scouts and the knights finished them all- Shiryu said amused at Rei`s nervousness

-I`m glad to hear it, but, are you hurt?

-No, I`m ok- he said- Hey would you like to go watch the stars near the lake?

-Sure I`d love to!- Rei said

Rei hooked her arm around Shiryu`s as they walked to the park

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Mina! Are you ok?- Hyoga said as he approached Mina

-I`m fine really, but I should be asking you that shouldn`t I, Mr. I Am So Strong That I Go And Fight Vampires?- she said smiling

-I`m fine. Actually, the Scouts and Knights did all the job- he said sheepishly. -_Of course she doesn`t know that I actually fought those things-_ he thought.- Hey what do you think if we go to the park`s lake to make you up for the monsters?

-Sounds like a good plan-  she said smiling. Hyoga put his arm around her waist and the went to the lake.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-The attack`s over. They killed the gorgon- Camus said with his usual coldness as he looked at the screen

-But who were these girls that were fighting too?- Saga asked- And who is behind this?

-I felt a powerful presence. It hasn`t showed it`s true power yet.- Athena said pensatively.

-Do you have an idea of who might it be?- Seiya asked

-Well, the cosmo is evil, but it feels very familiar- she said misteriously

-Can it belong to Ares, Poseidon or Hades?- Camus asked

-No, it`s more powerful than their Cosmo- Athena said.

-I know something for sure. They won`t try to attack us today at least- Seiya said with a grin- So we can finally go take a walk!- he said grabbing Sienna`s hand and running to the lake.

-Should we follow them?- Saga asked- To make sure Athena`s fine, I mean. Not that I want to spy on them or something- he said innocently

-Sure, we have nothing better to do- Camus said

Both knights headed to the lake

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Everybody I´m back in town! I´ll try to update as frequent as posible, but since school starts this thursday and I´m in senior year, I think I´ll update once a week or something like that. Thanks for the reviews!!

Kybele


	14. the lake

Disclaimer:  they don´t belong to me

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Wow this place is beautiful!- Serena said amazed- Look at the moon and the stars!

-They are very beautiful, but they can`t compare to you- Milo said. The moonlight shone down on Serena making her look like a goddess or an angel.- Sere, since I`ve met you, I haven`t been able to stop thinking of you. You`re different from any other girl I`ve met before. I really like you.

-I like you too Milo. Around you I feel different, and I`ve never felt like this- Serena said looking at Milo. Finally their lips met in a kiss

Kanon was happily taking pictures of the couple, that now were in an embrace, when he suddendly stepped on a twig

-Did you hear that?- Milo said looking at the bush where Kanon was

-A squirrel?- Serena said

-I`m not sure, it sounded bigger.

Kanon was getting nervous. If Milo caught him, he was a dead man. He started to get away, but he didn`t count on bumping into Ikki and Lita

-What the hell are you doing here?!- Ikki asked very angry- And with a camera!

-Ikki what a surprised!- said Kanon, who was very nervous by the way- I was just... err.. taking birds pictures!!

-But isn`t it a bit too dark to see any birds?- Lita asked very suspiciously

-Well I..- Kanon began

-You`re a dead man Kanon!- Milo said coming to where Kanon was, encountering Ikki and Lita

-Milo?!- Ikki asked confused

-Serena?- Lita said looking at her friend come behind Milo

-I`d hate to interrupt, so I`m just gonna go now, bye!- Kanon said as he started running

-Get back here!- Ikki and Milo shouted as they started to chase Kanon around

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Wow Seiya it`s a beautiful place!- Sienna exclamed

-But you are even more beautiful- Seiya said, making Sienna blush

-Seiya..- Sienna began

-Sienna, I know this sounds corny, but since I returned from my training in Greece I`ve had a crush on you, and I think- Seiya said, pausing for a moment- that I love you

-Seiya, I love you too- Sienna said- but I`ve feared that you didn`t feel the same way about me- she said, as Seiya`s face got closer and they kissed.

They were happily enjoying eachother`s company when a running Kanon interrupted them, followed by Milo and Ikki

-Kanon?!- Sienna asked

-No!! I`m Saga- Kanon said, trying to save himself

Saga had been hiding in some plants, spying on Sienna when he heard Kanon. 

-What?! How dare you cheap copy!- Saga said outraged. Then he realized he had come out of his hiding and sweatdroped

-You too?!- Milo asked

-Bye!- Saga said, running with Kanon, but they bumped into Camus that was hiding near Saga, resulting in the three tangled in the ground

-Camus?!- Milo asked surprised. He never thought to see his friend spying someone, or caring about something for that matter

-I.. err. Saga dragged me. It was for Athena´s safety- he said a little nervous.

-Traitor!- Saga shouted as he escaped from Ikki and Seiya. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Shiryu and Rei were looking at the stars when several shouts were heard

-What´s that?- Rei asked Shiryu

-Well it seems that we´re not the only ones here- he said. 

Just as he finished speaking, two blurs aka Saga and Kanon, ran past them, closely followed by Ikki and Seiya. Near them, Camus tried to keep his dignity as he pulled some twigs that were tangled in his hair, while Milo was arguing with him and Sienna blushed furiously

Rei and Shiryu sweatdroped

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/

Shun and Ami were sitting in the grass contemplating the nature around them when they heard some shouts and in a flash, Kanon, Saga, Ikki and Seiya ran past by them.

-Why were they running?- Amy asked sweatdroping as she looked at the scene

-I have no idea- Shun answered. Suddendly, Milo appeared, running after everyone.

-This is way past weird- Rei comented as she and Shiryu aproached Amy and Shun

-Believe me I´ve seen worst- Shiryu said, remembering the time Kanon stepped on Sienna´s dress, making her roll down all the twelve temples.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback

-Ok I think I´ll go to the village to take a walk- Sienna said as she was exiting the Patriarch´s room. 

Kanon was whistling at the entrance. When Sienna was about to go to the stairs Kanon quietly stepped his foot on her dress and...

-Aaaaaaaaaaarghhhhh!- Sienna screamed as she rolled down, until she finally stopped in the Aries temple

-What?- Kanon said as five sets of eyes looked at him. Suddendly, they all started laughing, except for Seiya who chased after Sienna like a lapdog.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shiryu smiled remembering all the fun he had that time

-Hey what are you doing here?- Shun asked them

-We were trying to find out what the hell is happening here. I really have no clue- Rei said

Everyone sweatdroped when they remembered the chasing scene

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hyoga and Mina were locked in an embrace happily enjoying the peaceful place. Kiki was so inmersed taking pictures from a nearby tree that he didn´t noticed that he had stepped on a branch and had made noise.

-Did you hear that?- Hyoga asked quietly as he looked suspiciously at the tree

-Yeah, but it sounded too heavy for a bird, I guess- Mina said 

-Well, there´s only one way to know what made that noise- Hyoga said with a malicious smile. He aproached the tree and kicked it, resulting in Kiki falling off of it

-Oh, hi Hyoga!- Kiki said nervously- Bye!- he said and before he started to run Hyoga grabbed him by the neck

-Where are you going!? Why you little!!- he said, choking Kiki Homer Simpson style

-Uh Hyoga I think you´re gonna choke the kid- Mina said puting her hand soothingly on Hyoga´s shoulder, calming him down until he released the death grip on Kiki

-You´re right, and then we wouldn´t know what the hell is he doing here- Hyoga said looking at Kiki.

Suddendly Kanon and Saga came running towards them

-This is all your fault you cheap copy!- Saga told his brother Kanon as they run for their lives

-Hey! Im the older remember? I´m NOT a cheap copy- Kanon said 

-Well if you are the older then ACT LIKE AN OLDER BROTHER!- Saga said angry

-Correct me if I´m wrong, but, were you or were you not here spying on Sienna?- Kanon retorted

-It was for Princess Sienna´s own good. We as knights have to protect her- Saga said, but even he wasn´t convinced with his excuse

-Yeah right- Kanon said rolling his eyes

-Do you wanna get caught or not?- Saga asked annoyed, trying to change the subject

-Do you need to ask?- Kanon retorted ironically

-Well you better start running faster then cause they´re gonna get us!- Saga said and sped up

-Hey wait for me!- Kanon said as he sped up as well

-Wait, did I see double?- Mina said confused as the Gemini twins dissapeared into the horizon, leaving a trail of dust behind them

-Niet, they are twins- Hyoga said pensatively- Why do I have the impression that those two are behind everything- he said as he watched Ikki, Seiya and Milo run after Saga and Kanon

-But they aren´t the only ones- Said Shiryu as he approached the couple, along with Rei, Lita, Serena, Amy, Shun and Camus, whom still tried to keep his dignity

-Sensei? What are you doing here? And all of you?- Hyoga asked

-We were enjoying a quiet moment until Kanon appeared- Lita said

-Yup, and the boys have been chasing them all around- Serena sighed

-Well, Kiki was spying on us too, and if I hadn´t caught him right away, I would be chasing him around too- Hyoga sheepishly added, making Mina sweatdrop

-Oh well... I suppose Kiki´ll be cleaning the temples for a looong time- Shiryu said, making Kiki gulp, which caused the group to laugh

-So you know this kid?- Amy asked, referring to Kiki

-Yes, he´s a child that ocasionally visit us. He´s name´s Kiki- Shiryu answered

-And I´m Camus- the Aquarius knight introduced himself- Though I´ve met some of you before- he said, looking at Serena and Mina

-I´m Rei and this are my friends Amy and Lita- Rei said

-But that doesn´t explains what were you doing at here, Camus- Hyoga asked Camus 

-Uhh well, I suppose I should be going too you know, I have to cook dinner. _Au revoir_- Camus said nervously (as nervous as a cold person can be, anyway) and walked away

-That has to be the only time in my life I´ve seen Camus nervous, or something like that- Hyoga said sweatdroping. 

-Hey- Ikki said as he and Milo came back from the chase

-Where are Saga and Kanon?- Shun asked raising an eyebrow

-Those bastards escaped, but sooner or later they´ll have to return to the mansion, and I´ll take my revenge then- Milo said evilly. Serena just put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down

-And what´s the brat doing here?- Ikki asked pointing at Kiki, who gulped again

-He was spying on us, just like Kanon- Hyoga said

-I´ll personally make sure Mu grounds him for this- Milo said looking at poor Kiki 

-Oh please don´t be so hard on the kid- Shun said, trying to help Kiki- Go to the Mansion Kiki, we´ll talk later- he said. Kiki noded gratefully and went to the mansion as fast as he could.

-Well, I suppose we should go. Do cvidanja- Hyoga said grabbing Mina´s hand as they headed to her house. After they left each couple parted their own way

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Well, I hope you had a good time- Shun said to Amy as they arrived to her apartment

-The best time- Amy said smiling at Shun- Good night!- sha said and she kissed him on the lips.

-Good night- murmured Shun as Amy entered her apartment. After she closed the door he started walking to the mansion, thinking all the way on Amy

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Here we are- Ikki said as they arrived to Lita´s apartment

-Thanks, I had a great time- Lita said

-Me too. I don´t remember the last time I had such a great time- Ikki said smiling at his love- Good night- he said and kissed her on the lips

-Good night- Lita said. After Ikki took the elevator she entered her apartment, daydreaming

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Shiryu and Rei had climbed the temple stairs, and when they arrived, Phobos and Deimos flew to where the couple was and Shiryu petted Phobos. Unnoticed to them, Rei´s Grandpa was sweeping the Temple near them

-So, how did your date with my grandaughter went, Shiryu?- Grandpa asked winking at Shiryu, making Shiryu and Rei blush a deep red

-Grandpa! Don´t be such a nosey!- Rei scolded her Grandpa

-Oh I see, you need privacy- Grandpa said- Shiryu, whenever you want you can come over and we´ll arrange the marriage- he added, making Shiryu and Rei blush even redder, if that was possible.

-GRANDPA!- Rei said furious- leave us alone!- she scolded as her Grandpa went inside the temple laughing- Please ignore him, he tends to ramble sometimes- she said to Shiryu once her Grandpa had left

-It´s ok- he said- I think he´s funny, and besides, he reminds me of my adoptive father in China - he said, referring to his Master. Of course he couldn´t tell her that he was his Master- _at least not for now_- he thought

-I had a great time- Rei said

-Yeah me too!- Shiryu said- despite those monsters

-Oh those are details- Rei said

-Good night- Shiryu said and he kissed her on the lips.

-Good night- Rei said. Then she entered her house, and Shiryu went to the Mansion

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-I´m sorry Kanon and Kiki ruined the last part of our date- Hyoga said

-It´s not your fault, Hyoga. Besides it was funny. I had a great time- she said smilng at him

-You´re right. I just wanted it to be perfect- he said

-But it was perfect to me- she said and gave him a peck on the lips

-And to me- he added smiling- _Priyatnyh snov*_- he said and he kissed her on the lips

-Good night- Mina said after they parted the kiss, and entered her house

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Thanks Milo I had a great time!- Serena said when they arrived at her house

-Yeah me too. Even though Kanon interrupted- Milo said 

-Oh but it was funny to see you chase him around- Serena said grinning

-If you say so- Milo said rolling his eyes- I have to go now.- he said

-Good night!- Serena said and Milo gave her a kiss on the lips

-_Kalinichta_*- he said after they parted. Serena entered her house and Milo headed back to the mansion

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A tall white haired man sat on a trone in a dark room watching through a sort of screen how the Scouts and the knights defeated all the Lamias and Euryale. 

-Incompetent fool- he muttered to no one in a tone of cold anger. 

In that moment, thunders could be heard all  over the world, no matter the season they were in. But the thunders were heard louder in Japan, Tokyo precisely.

The eagle next to his throne looked at him with a hint of fear. This last time his Lord had been acting strange. It was the first time it had seen him this angry, and pitied the object of his anger

The screen now showed scenes after the battle. The god looked indiferently at the images but two called his attention. He saw them again. One scene was Athena and Seiya kissing, and the other image was of the Cygnus Knight and Mina kissing.

The man grinned evilly and the thunders stopped as fast as they started

-Great King, the Olympian Councel is reunited- a guard anounced the man

-Is every god and goddess there?- he asked the man 

-No my Lord. Athena´s seat, as well as Aphrodite´s and Poseidon´s seats are empty- the guard answered

-Very well- he said- You are dissmised- The man bowed and left

-I´ll finally take my revenge on those mortals and everyone in the universe shall revere me- the white haired man thought as he entered the Councel.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Priyatnyh snov: _sweet dreams in Russian

_Kalinichta_: Good bye in greek

See you next chapter bye!


	15. meetings and some explanations

Disclaimer: I don´t own Sailor Moon or Knights of the Zodiac

**Keep voting for couples for the outers!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Mina? - Artemis asked to his protégée, who was currently daydreaming and looking at the window of her bedroom - Mina! - He practically screamed, getting Mina out of her reverie.

-Huh? - She asked, still in a daze.

-Mina, there was an attack today. - Artemis began seriously.

-Yeah, I remember. I was in my date with Hyoga. - she started, but when she pronounced his name, she went back to daydreaming - Hyoga...

-Mina! Focus, this is important! - Artemis scolded her.

-Sorry, Arts. I guess I got a little carried away. - she said sheepishly making Artemis sweat drop - Anyways, I transformed and started fighting these Lamias and then I fought alongside with the Cygnus Knight… - she trailed off to daydreaming again - Cygnus Knight... Hyoga…

-MINAKO AINO! - Artemis fumed - THIS IS SERIOUS!

-Sorry, Arty, but calm down a little. - Mina said fearing for her integrity.

-Mina, as the leader of the Scouts, you must meet with the rest of the Senshi now. You must be prepared to face this new enemy.

-You're right. I'll give Rei a call and see if we can meet at her temple. - she said. She thought for a moment and then added - And I'll call Sere to tell her to bring pizzas and movies! 

-Why me? - Artemis said hopeless looking at the sky.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-Have you seen Kanon? - Ikki asked.

-Nope. Have you seen Saga? - Milo asked.

-No. - The Phoenix Knight answered.

-Dammit! I swear on Athena I'll take my revenge. - Milo said.

-Calm down, Milo, we have more important things to attend now. - Camus added in his usual tone.

-Don't change the subject, pal. Remember you were there, too. - Milo said.

-Oh, please, can we deal this like grown ups? - Camus said.

-No. - Milo replied. Camus just rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment.

-I'll tell you where Hyoga hides his candy… - Camus bribed his friend.

-Candy… - Milo trailed off Homer Simpson style.

-Hey! It's hard enough to hide them from Seiya! Now I'll have to hide them from you? - Hyoga said annoyed.

-Somebody said candy? - Seiya said as he entered the room.

-It had to be the winged donkey that appeared every time somebody even mentions something about food. - Ikki replied sarcastically.

-It's a Pegasus. - Seiya replied annoyed - Of course, I wouldn't expect a stupid chicken to know the difference. - Seiya added innocently.

-Die!! - Ikki said as he launched himself at Seiya. But since Seiya valued his life, he took off before Ikki could catch him. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

-As I was saying before, - Camus began- there are more important issues now. Like the fact that the enemy attacked today and we don't have a clue as of whom might it be.

-You're right. - Hyoga said - I think we should have a meeting.

-I'll go and look for Sienna, Ikki and Seiya. - Shiryu said.

-We'll wait here. - Saga and Kanon appeared from a portal they've created.

-Hey! Where the hell have you been?! - Milo said glaring at Kanon.

-Can we leave this for another day? - Camus tried to calm Milo.

-Ok. But only because we need you alive. - He said to Kanon, who let out a sigh of relief.  
  
*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/* 

Rei's Temple

-So, Amy, how was your date? - Serena and Mina elbowed Amy, who blushed deep red - Did Shun kissed you?

-Yes. - Whispered poor Amy that was as red as a tomato.

-Hey, stop picking on Amy. - Lita said - Besides, Mina hasn't told us how her date went. - She added elbowing Mina who was in turn blushing a light pink.

-Well, Hyoga picked me up and we went ice skating, and then to the movies and to the lake.

-Aren't we forgetting something, like a kiss maybe? - Rei teased her friend.

-Yeah, he kissed me. - Mina said and started daydreaming.

-Great, here she goes again. - Artemis said – She's been like this since she arrived from her date.

-She's not the only one. - Luna commented – Serena's been worst since she returned from her date. I practically had to drag her here since all she did was daydream.

-Hey! - Serena said blushing. The girls giggled until their laughs were interrupted by a thunderstorm.

-This isn't nature's doing. A major force is creating these thunders. - Lita said with a frown.

-Do you sense anything else? - Rei asked.

-Yes. I sense anger, frustration. - Lita said - Maybe due to a defeat.

-Our enemy. - Serena said.

-He's very powerful. I can sense him. - Rei said - His aura is similar to Chaos. - She added thoughtfully.

-But nevertheless, it's stronger than before. I can feel it. - A 17 year old Hotaru said as she and the rest of the Outers appeared – That's why I have awakened.

-This enemy must be very powerful, then. - Mina said.

-Indeed. So powerful, that the outcome of the battle is not yet clear. - Setsuna said - It will depend on the choices we make and how we deal with them. - She added mysteriously.

-We should try to make an alliance with Athena's Knights, then. - Lita said.

-We can't trust them. We don't know their intentions. - Haruka said.

-But Setsuna told us that Athena's Knights fought against the gods who wanted to take over Earth, remember? - Rei said.

-But they follow Athena, who's a Greek goddess. And Greek gods often change their minds about some things. - Haruka sentenced.

-Not all Greek gods. - Mina said a little upset.

-And how can you tell? - Haruka asked her.

-I… well… - Mina glanced back at Artemis and at Setsuna. Artemis nodded - Because I'm Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love and Beauty. - Silence fell in the room.

-Why hadn't you told us before? - Michiru inquired.

-I had considered it irrelevant, - Mina answered - and besides, my past memories are very confusing, and I had thought it would've been better if I sorted them out first.

-How can it possibly be an irrelevant issue that you were a goddess? - Haruka said angry.

-Our duty is to protect Earth and Serena. The fact that I'm a goddess doesn't change that purpose. - Mina answered coldly to Haruka. Silence again filled the room - But if after all we've been through you still don't trust me, I think I should go. - She said as she stood up and turned to leave.

-I trust you. - Serena said - I don't care if you're a goddess or not. All I know is that you have helped us in our battles and that you're like a sister to me.

-Koneko's right. It doesn't change anything. - Haruka said. Minako smiled and sat down.

-It's time you know what really happened in the past. - Setsuna said.

-What do you mean? - Rei asked.

-Your memories aren't fully restored; - she said – that's why you can't remember many details of your past life.

-Well, now that I think of it, my memories aren't very clear. - Amy said.

-As you know Zeus had many children. - Setsuna began - Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite are among them, but they're not the only ones. With Selene he had Pandeia, the goddess of Moonlight; with Hera he had Ares and his sister Enyo, the goddess of Fire and War; he also is the father of Chione, the goddess of Snow; and also of Chloris, the goddess of Flowers and Nature.

-And how does it relate to us? - Lita asked, though she had a faint idea.

-Well, you see, Selene, the Moon goddess, is the one you call Queen Selene. - She began.

-So do you mean that I'm Zeus and Selene's daughter, Pandeia? - Serena asked.

-Exactly, Princess. You're the Moonlight Goddess, Pandeia. - Setsuna then looked at the rest of the Inners - And you're goddesses as well. Princess Mercury is Chione, Snow and Ice Goddess; Princess Mars is Enyo, the Fire and War Goddess; and Princess Jupiter is Chloris, Flower and Nature Goddess. As you already know, Princess Venus is Aphrodite, Love and Beauty Goddess.

-So, we're sisters? - Rei asked.

-Yes, you're all Daughters of Zeus. - Setsuna said - You see, after the beginning of the Holy Wars, another deity tried to annihilate humanity, and the magical creatures that inhabited the Planets of the Solar System. Chaos, the eldest god. But against Chaos stood Selene, and her daughter Pandeia. Other goddesses supported Selene as well. Chione; Enyo, who opposed his brother Ares' ideas; Aphrodite, one of the Olympians; Chloris; Hekate, daughter of the Underworld god Hades; - then Setsuna looked at Hotaru - Amphitrite, sea goddess; - Setsuna looked at Michiru - Nemesis, goddess of Divine Justice and fair retribution, who could also yield wind at her will; - Setsuna looked at Haruka - and Mnemosyne, goddess of memory. To make sure that Chaos wouldn't attack Earth, or any other Planet of the Solar System, these goddesses left Olympus and inhabited each one a planet. Chione went to Mercury, and ruled over the Ice Nymphs; Aphrodite went to Venus, and ruled over the faeries, Selene and her daughter Pandeia descended to the Moon, and they ruled over Lunarians; Enyo went to Mars, and ruled over the fire sprites; Chloris descended to Jupiter, and ruled over forest nymphs; Hekate went to Saturn, and ruled over mages; Amphitrite went to Neptune, and ruled over Oceanids and water nymphs; Nemesis descended to Uranus, and ruled over sylphs (AN: sylphs are wind elves); and Mnemosyne went to Pluto, and ruled over dark elves, and also, I guarded the Gates of Time and Space, to store everything that happened in the universe, so that is never forgotten. - Setsuna said. She paused and then added - These goddesses managed to get Chaos at bay and keep the balance in the Universe with the help of magical crystals. These gems were the Ice Crystal, the Love Crystal, the Silver Crystal, the Fire Crystal, the Nature Crystal, the Dark Crystal, the Ocean Crystal, the Wind Crystal and the Memory Crystal. These crystals were all equal in strength and in power. 

-And where are the crystals now? - Michiru asked.

-The Silver Crystal is in Serena's power. - Setsuna said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

-And the rest of them? - Hotaru asked.

-I cannot reveal more. It all shall be known in due time. - Setsuna said.

-Well, in that case I think we should try to arrange a meeting with Athena and her Knights. - Serena concluded.

-I still think it's not a good idea. - Haruka said.

-Haruka, we're gonna need an ally to defeat our new enemy.

-Ok, but how are we gonna track them? It's not like you were classmates of them or something. 

-Yeah, you're right. But I could make some research. - Amy said - After all, I believe they participated in the Galactic Wars a few years ago.

-I remember! - Mina said all excited - I had a crush on the Cygnus Knight. - She added blushing.

-Mina, you have a boyfriend now, remember? - Lita elbowed her friend. Mina just blushed and everyone sweat dropped.

-Anyways, I remember the tournament was organized by a foundation, though I don't remember its name. - Mina said thoughtful.

-Wasn't it the Graude Foundation or something like that? Kido maybe? - Serena said.

-Yeah! And I think it's run by a girl of our age. - Rei said - I think her name's Sienna.

-Hey, wasn't her house we went to the other way, Sere? - Mina asked her friend.

-I think you're right. - She said. Seeing as everyone was looking at them with confused faces she explained - You see, the day the boys missed school Mina and I went to visit them, and then we found out it was Princess Sienna's Mansion they lived in.

-Well, maybe we could talk to her and ask her where we can find Athena and her knights. - Amy said.

-Yeah, I suppose. - Hotaru said - Anyway, I guess we can't do anything else for now.

-You're right. - Michiru said - I think we should be going home now. Let us know when we will visit this Princess Sienna. Bye! - She said as she and the rest of the Outers stood up and left Rei's temple.

-Wow. We just found out we're goddesses. Can you believe it? - Serena said.

-Hard to believe you're one, anyway. You can't even act like a princess. - Rei teased her friend. Serena threw Rei a pillow that was near by, starting a massive pillow fight.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Sienna's Mansion

The Knights and Athena were all reunited in the control room, monitoring the activity in Tokyo, to make sure no new attacks happened.

-I don't see the point of this. It's ridiculous to think that they will attack again today. - Milo said, after spending the last 15 minutes looking at a park.

-Of course not. We're looking for a clue that can lead us to their hideout, or to these Eternal Sailor Scouts' hideout. - Saga said. Suddenly, a thunderstorm started out of the blue.

-There you have a clue. - Hyoga said.

-He's right. - Sienna said. - I sense a cosmo controlling the thunders.

-That leaves us with only one god that can control thunders. - Ikki said.

-One Greek god, anyway. - Shiryu corrected.

-Dammit. - Ikki cursed – Well, that leaves us with two gods, right?

-Actually, if you think carefully, I don't think Odin is behind this. - Shun said.

-Shun's right. - Kanon said - I think we have one suspect now.

-He's not alone in this. - Sienna said - Another cosmo is with him. A very powerful and ancient one.

-Maybe we'll need help to defeat them; - Shiryu said - those Sailor Soldiers can help us, perhaps.

-But how can you know they aren't enemies? - Camus said - They could work for our enemy.

-I don't think so. They didn't look evil, and they had very warm auras. - Hyoga said.

-Athena, do you know something about the Sailor Scouts? - Seiya asked.

-As you know, the Holy Wars began when Ares, Poseidon and Hades wanted to destroy humans. - Athena began - But after the Holy Wars started, another deity tried to destroy not only mankind, but the magical creatures that inhabited the planets in the Solar System. 

-Magical creatures? - Saga asked.

-Yes. In the ancient times, the planets of the Solar System were habited by magical creatures. Mercury was habited by Ice nymphs; Venus was habited by Faeries; the Moon was habited by Lunarians; Mars was habited by fire sprites; Jupiter was habited by Wood Nymphs; Saturn was habited by Mages; Uranus was habited by Sylphs; Neptune was habited by Oceanids and Water Nymphs; lastly, Pluto was habited by Dark Elves.

-What happened to those creatures? - Ikki asked.

-I'm not sure, for my memories haven't fully returned. - Athena said - But to defend and protect these creatures, ten goddesses went to those planets and protected them. These are the ones you call Eternal Sailor Scouts.

-So, are they reliable? - Kanon asked.

-If they haven't changed their minds, yes. - Athena said.

-Then I think we should try to contact them. - Milo said - We need all the help we can get.

-I think that I shall also try to contact Poseidon, who redeemed himself in the battle with Hades. - Athena said.

-And what about the powerful and strange cosmo you sensed? - Hyoga asked - Do you know whose cosmo is it?

-If my assumptions are true, then it belongs to the Senshi's main enemy. - Athena said with a frown.

-I guess we can't do much for tonight. - Saga said - Although I think we should either bring Athena to Sanctuary, or more Gold Knights should come here to protect Athena.

-I shall think upon it. - Athena said - This meeting is over. You are free to go. - She said. Most of the Knights exited the control room, except for Seiya.

The remaining Bronze Boys went to one of the mansion's living rooms, where they could talk.

-I can't believe so much things have happened in such a short time. - Hyoga said.

-You're right. We have another enemy yet again. - Shiryu began.

-But we also have new allies. - Shun said.

-And not only that, we have also found important persons in our lives. - Ikki said. The boys smiled knowingly.

-You couldn't have said it better, comrade. - Hyoga said.

-Our lives are certainly different. - Ikki said.

-But nonetheless I'm concerned. - Shiryu said.

-Why? - Shun asked.

-I fear that something might happen to the girls. If the enemy finds out how important they are to us... -Shiryu said.

-I would never forgive myself if Mina got hurt because of me, - Hyoga said - but I wouldn't forgive myself either if I break Mina's heart. - Hyoga said.

-Milo wouldn't forgive you, either. - Ikki added.

-Then we will have to try to defeat the enemy as soon as possible. - Shun said.

-But I don't want to go back to Sanctuary, either. - Shiryu said – Rei's too important for me to be left behind.

-I understand you, I feel the same thing about Lita. - Ikki said.

-That's why I believe we should meet with the Sailor Scouts. - Shun sentenced.

-That's right, but we don't know where we can find them. - Ikki said.

-I think in the meantime we should try to find out more things about them. - Shiryu said.

-You're right. -Hyoga said - I remember the first time I heard about them we were about 14 years old. And I also remember that while I lived in Siberia I heard of an English heroine in London called Sailor V.

-Yeah, I remember the videogame. - Shun said.

-And I felt some cosmo fighting in the North Pole three years ago. - Ikki said - Remember when the sun was covered by dark spots?

-You're right! I think they're likely to be our allies in this battle. - Shiryu said.

-I just hope we can defeat our enemy. - Hyoga said looking at the stars.

* * * 

-Milo, is something troubling you? - Camus asked his friend. Milo had been awfully quiet after the meeting.

-It's just that I don't want to leave Tokyo, Camus. - Milo finally said - I finally met a girl I really like; besides I found my family.

-It seems that Serena is very special. To make the Sanctuary's Casanova fall in love. - Camus said.

-She is indeed. - Milo said – I've never met someone like her before. She's so fun, sweet, caring… - Milo made a pause - I don't want to hurt her. But on the other hand, I'm afraid the enemy could hurt her because of me. I would never forgive myself if that happens.

Camus kept quiet. Milo had quite a predicament. Finally he spoke.

-Milo, you have to take a risk. If you like her, you have to do everything possible to stay at her side as long as you can.

-Camus, you're right. I didn't know you were so good at giving advice, buddy. - Milo said.

-I didn't know, either. - Camus replied.

* * *

Sanctuary, Greece 

Aries Mu looked at the night sky. By instinct, he looked at his guardian Constellation, Aries. He wondered how where the things going in Japan. Almost a week ago, a group of gold knights had left for Tokyo. Specifically, Aquarius Camus, Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga and his twin Kanon. They hadn't had news from them. He knew they were alright, but he had felt an attack in Japan. And recently a thunderstorm had begun, and after a few minutes it had disappeared, leaving Sanctuary's inhabitants in alert.

-The thunderstorm wasn't natural. A god created it. - Virgo Shaka said to Mu 

-I think you're right. - Mu said - Did something happen in one of the temples?

-No. But everyone is alert, in case they have to stop an enemy from trespass the temples. - Shaka said – Where's Kiki? 

-He went to Japan. I hope he isn't causing too much trouble. - Mu said, thinking of his young apprentice.

-Did you feel the attack in Tokyo? - Skaka asked the Aries Knight.

-I did. But it wasn't successful. - Mu answered.

-I hope Princess Athena is alright. - Taurus Aldebaran said as he and Leo Aioria arrived at the Aries Temple.

-I'm sure she is. - Aioria answered - You know the Bronze Knights are hard to defeat.

-Not only that, but Camus, Milo, Saga and Kanon won't give up that easily. - Mu said.

-But they aren't the only ones fighting. - Virgo Shaka said.

-What do you mean? - Leo Aioria asked. The Taurus Knight looked confused too.

-Shaka's right. - Mu said - I felt another presence fighting today, different from the others.

-Another enemy? - Aldebaran asked.

-I don't think so, but I can't be sure they're our allies either. - Mu said.

-Just like Death Mask. - Aioria said.

-Watch your mouth, fat cat. - Cancer Death Mask snapped at Aioria when he entered the first temple.

-You should do the same, crab. - Aioria spat back. It was obvious that the Leo Knight didn't fully trust the Cancer Knight.

-Please don't start. - Mu said, mediating - Anyway, I think we should contact Princess Athena first hour in the morning and ask her to come to Greece. Here she will be safer than in Tokyo.

-You're right, Mu. - Aldebaran said – I'll go and check on the guards - He said and continued his way to the barracks.

-And I'll go check on the Amazons. – Death Mask said with a malicious grin and headed to the Amazon's place.

-Death Mask! - Aioria scolded him.

-All right, all right. Geez, why do you get so worked up, fat cat? - Cancer said as he spun around and headed to his temple.

-I swear I'm gonna kill that crab one of these days. - Aioria said when Death Mask left - Anyway, I think I'll better check on the trainee's barracks. Kalinichta! - He said and headed to the trainee's barracks.

-Did you feel that change in the Bronze Knight's and Milo's cosmos? - Shaka asked the Aries Knight.

-Yes, I did. I think they're falling in love... - Mu said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen with the knights? Who will be tho gold knights that´ll go to Tokyo now? **Vote for gold knights that should go to Tokyo next!**

That´s it for now 

Bye!

Kybele


	16. the enemy is revealed and Camus to the r...

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of them

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Princess Athena, are you alright? - Aries Mu asked Sienna through a huge screen - We felt the attack.

- Yes, Mu. I'm alright. No one got hurt. - She said. Mu was relieved.

- Princess, I think that you should come back to Sanctuary. - Mu said - We should be able to protect you better here.

- I shall think about it. - Sienna said - But this week I'm going to stay here in Tokyo to try to contact the Sailor Scouts. I'll see if I'm staying here next week.

- Alright, Princess. - Mu said - But at least let me and more Gold Knights come to Tokyo. That way you would be safer.

- You're right, Mu. - Athena said - Tomorrow I hope you, Shaka, Aphrodite, Death Mask, Aioria, Aioros and Shura will come to Tokyo. Don't worry about the Temples being vulnerable, because Marin and Shaina will help Aldebaran to guard them. 

- We shall be there, Princess. - Mu said.

- I'll see you tomorrow then, Mu. - Athena said. The transmission ended.

Sienna left the control room and walked around in the mansion. It was early, and almost all of the knights were sleeping. She looked outside by a near window. Even if it was Sunday morning, people walked through the street. Children played happily, unaware that some gods were scheming to destroy mankind, and between the Olympian Gods and Mankind, only stood a few people. Sienna thought back to the Sanctuary battle. Her Bronze Knights had fought to save her, and had even lost their lives for her. After that battle, constant conflicts had kept them from living normal lives. Finally they had thought that after defeating Hades they would be free to live as normal teenagers, but now a new enemy had appeared, and even if it seemed unfair to her, they were the only ones that could save the world. But she reminded herself that they weren't totally on their own, because the Sailor Scouts were fighting to protect Earth as well.

She tried to remember her life as Athena. Images came to her mind, like the Olympic Council of the Twelve; her temple in the Olympus; her owl pet; Ancient Earth. But she also remembered a fatidic day, when she was in her Olympian Temple, that a terrible battle took place on the Moon. It was such a violent battle, that the Moon was blood red for days, as if mourning for the loss of brave warriors. She remembered that was the day there was no Snow or Flowers, no Fire, no Moonlight, and also, no Love. The Olympian Gods had been desperate.

She stopped remembering and put a hand on her forehead. She had got a little dizzy for all the torrent of memories, so she decided to sat down for a while before she fell to the floor right there.

- Sienna, are you ok? - Seiya asked when he saw Athena looking very pale.

- Yes, Seiya. I'm perfectly fine. - She said, and tried to smile at him, but her headache got worse.  
  
-I don't think you look well. - Seiya said concerned - You should get some rest. It's too early to be up and around.

- Seiya, it's ten o'clock.

-Well, it's early if you don't feel good. - He said. He helped her up - Come, I'll take you to your room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Athens, Greece 

A twenty-one year old boy looks at the sea from the Solo Mansion. He has long, messy light blue hair and sea blue eyes, which looks as calm and immense as the ocean itself. He wore a white buttoned up shirt with the collar buttons open and dark pants. Next to him was a 21 year old boy with short, messy light purple hair and red eyes. 

- The seas are at ease, but not for long. - The Emperor of the Seas announced to his most faithful guardian.

- Does it relate with yesterday's thunderstorm, my Lord? - Siren Sorrento asked (he's the boy with purple hair).

- I'm sure it relates to that, - Julian/Poseidon said - but also it relates to other's day attack.

- Attack? - Sorrento asked.

- In Tokyo. - He said - Lamias attacked. But not only that, a Gorgon was summoned, too.

- A Gorgon? - Sorrento asked, surprised - But the only beings that have command over gorgons are... -Sorrento trailed off.

- Gods, yes. - Poseidon continued. He kept quiet and gazed at the sea. After a while he said - A new war is near. A war like any man had ever seen. We must stand united, or we shall lose. - He concluded. He continued gazing at the sea, with a look that reflected fondness and affection - I wonder if she's recovered her memories already. - He said to himself.

Sorrento looked at his Lord. Since the confrontation with Athena in Atlantis, he hadn't tried to destroy Earth. Poseidon mostly contemplates the ocean, as if waiting for somebody.

- My Lord, you have a call. - Mermaid Thetis said as she came into the balcony. She has mid-back, blond hair and black eyes. She wore a black skirt and a blue top.

- Who is it? - Poseidon asked, his eyes never leaving the sea.

- Athena, Emperor. - she answered.

- I shall answer now. Thank you, Thetis. - Poseidon stood up and entered the Mansion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Camus had been out early to take a walk. He hadn't had a chance to know Tokyo better, and this was his first chance. It was a very soothing day, with the sun shining and a cool breeze. His days in Siberia were full of snow and ice, and even if he loved it, he sometimes got tired of it. He was in this trail of thought when something called his attention. A frail looking seventeen year old girl was being robbed. She tried to fight against them, but they pushed her to the ground and started to run in Camus´ direction.

- _Arret._* - Camus said coldly to the thieves as he stepped on their way. (AN: Camus is French).

- Get out of my way, moron, or I'll beat the crap out of you. - One of the thieves threatened Camus. The Aquarius Knight only smirked.

- I don't think you understood. - Camus said to the thieves - Give back that purse and maybe I'll forgive you. - Camus grabbed the thief's wrist and started to apply pressure. The man let go of the purse and ran away.

- _lâche._* - Camus muttered to himself as he watched the man run like a madman. He then headed to where the girl was, still on the floor. He extended his hand towards her - _Pardon, mademoiselle. Etes-vous bien_*? - He asked her. He studied the girl. She had shoulder length black hair and amethyst colored eyes. Her skin was so pale and she was so fragile looking that she resembled a beautiful porcelain doll.

Hotaru looked at her savior and blinked. –_ I suck at French! _- She thought. She frantically tried to remember at least one thing in French - _Je ne comprends pas_*. - She finally said. She looked at him. He had a well built body, with long navy blue hair and ice blue eyes. She timidly took his hand and he helped her up. 

- Are you alright, _mademoiselle_? - He asked her again in English.

- Yes, I'm ok. - She answered - Thank you very much for helping me.

- You're welcome, _mademoiselle._ - Camus said.

- Please, call me Hotaru, sir. - She smiled gently.

- My name is Camus. - He introduced himself. - Here, I think this is yours. - He said as he gave her the purse.

- Thank you so much! You really didn't have to get it. - She said blushing.

- That was no problem at all. - Camus said.

Hotaru was really enjoying herself, but she remembered she had to be home early and looked at her watch.

- I have to go now, Camus-san. Thank you again. - Hotaru said.

- Please Hotaru, just call me Camus. - He said - But let me walk you home, to be sure you won't be robbed again. - He said. Hotaru agreed and they talked all the way to the Outer's Mansion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mina yawned. All she wanted was to sleep until noon, but no, it would have been too good. She had felt a wave of energy, and when she woke up, Artemis was missing. She tried to calm herself down at first, but he wasn't in the house. She immediately ran out of her house and looked for him. She tried to contact Serena, but she hadn't seen him either. In fact, Luna was also missing. She just ran through the streets desperately looking for her guardian. She feared something had happened to him. The presence was too quick even to know if it was good or evil, and it hadn't left a trail. She tried to keep herself cool, but anguish was consuming her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

- I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going and… - She stopped talking when she noticed she had bumped into Hyoga.

- Mina, what happened? - Hyoga asked very concerned. Seeing her sad and worried broke his heart.

- Artemis, my cat, disappeared. - She said. She felt more relieved now that Hyoga was with her, but she was still worried about Artemis.

- I'll help you look for him. - He said reassuringly - But you need to calm down. Stressing won't help you find him.

Mina nodded and managed to smile at Hyoga. They walked around in Tokyo looking for Artemis.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The last thing Artemis remembered was sleeping, when a wave of energy woke him up and transported him here. He studied his surroundings, which looked very familiar.

- I'm in the Moon Palace! - He said surprised as he recognized the white marble walls and the silvery white floor of the Throne Room. He concentrated and turned into his human form. Instead of the cat, a handsome young man stood there. He had mid-back white hair and blue eyes. In his forehead there was a crescent moon mark.

- I've been waiting for your arrival, Artemis. - Selene said as she entered the Throne Room. Artemis bowed.

- Is Luna here already? - He asked, looking for his beloved Luna.

- Yes, I'm here. - Human Luna said as she stepped from the shadows. She had long, wavy ebony black hair, with some of it up in odangos. She had a crescent mark on her forehead.

- I am aware that strange attacks have occurred in Tokyo. - Selene began.

- Can you tell us who's behind this? - Artemis asked.

- No, I am endangering myself right now as we speak. - She said sadly - But I wish to warn you, because their intention is to enslave and destroy mankind. But not only that, but they will try to take the Senshi and Athena out of their way, no matter at what cost. You must all fight together, or the chances of victory will be very small.

- I see. - Luna said - So, the knights are on our side?

- The girls know them better than you can imagine. - Selene said with a mysterious smile. 

- What do you mean? - Artemis asked.

- I cannot tell you, - She said with a hint of sadness in her voice - but you will find out soon. - She made a pause and then said - I think you should go back, after all the girls must be really worried about you. - Selene started to glow. As Artemis and Luna were going back to Earth, she added - The upcoming battle will be hard, so make sure the girls have fun like normal teenagers. - She told them and then teleportation was complete. Selene looked around, remembering the Silver Millennium. Finally, she teleported back to Olympus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was afternoon in Tokyo. The Inner Senshi and the knights were all gathered in the park, after looking all day for Luna and Artemis. Mina looked very sad, and Hyoga tried to comfort her. Serena was devastated, and Milo did his best to cheer her up and assure her that he wouldn't leave until her cat appeared. Amy, Rei and Lita were very affected too, but the boys had been at their side and helped them to look for the cats.

- Luna's never been away for so long. - Serena said very worried. Tears started to stream out of her eyes.

- Sere, I promise you I won't leave until we find Luna. - Milo said and he held her, trying to calm her down. Suddenly, some meowing was heard.

- Artemis! - Mina happily said as Artemis run to where she was and jumped to her arms.

- Luna, I was so worried! - Serena said hugging Luna until the cat was almost out of air. Serena sweat dropped and everyone laughed, relieved now that the cats were found.

- You kitties gave us a lot of trouble, you know. - Hyoga said looking at Artemis. The cat just meowed.

- Are you expecting an answer from the cat, goose? - Ikki said to Hyoga.

- Of course not. I know you're the only talking animal around, roasted chicken. - Hyoga replied.

- You're dead! - Ikki started to get angry.

- Please, guys, don't start. - Shiryu mediated.

- Don't get in my way, overfed Barney. - Ikki said.

- Hey! Calm down a bit, will you? He was trying to help! - Rei angrily yelled. Both Hyoga and Ikki stopped bickering and looked at Rei, scared. They didn't know she had such a strong temper.

- Sweet Rei, everybody. - Serena announced.

- Repeat that! - Rei fumed at Serena, who yelped and hid behind Milo.

- Are they always like this? - Shun asked his girlfriend.

- Most of the times, yeah. - Amy said and sweat dropped. Shun sweat dropped, too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

- Luna, where were you? - Serena asked her guardian once they were in Serena's Room.

- We met with Queen Selene. - She answered.

- Mother? Is she alive? - Serena said surprised.

- She is. And I'm as surprised as you. - Luna said - I thought she'd died at the end of the Silver Millennium. - Luna said.

- I'm starting to believe that things weren't the way we thought they were. - Serena said, thoughtful. – What did Mother tell you? - Serena asked Luna after a while.

- She said that she was aware that a new enemy is trying to enslave and destroy humanity. And though she couldn't reveal us our enemy's name, she hinted that is a Greek god.

- And if we remember the thunderstorm from earlier... -Serena trailed off.

- I think we're dealing with the King of the Gods. - Luna sentenced.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Olympus 

Selene entered the Main Olympian Temple and headed to the Council Room. She knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't stand looking her daughter and friends fight in such a disadvantage.

- Selene, Goddess of The White Moon, you have been charged with treason. - Hermes declared from his place among the Olympian Council. He was a handsome young man with light brown hair and piercing gold eyes.

- My Lord. - She said addressing to Zeus - May I know what crime have I committed against the gods? - She asked. Selene made a pause. She looked at the Council members. There were three empty seats, those of Aphrodite, Athena and Poseidon. She also noticed that another place had been created, next to Zeus´ seat, were Chaos seated.

- Selene, you are aware of the Council's resolution to destroy Mankind. - Ares said venomously. He had spiky black hair and blood red eyes.

- And yet you intervened helping our enemy. - Hera said, referring to the Senshi and Athena. Hera had reddish hair and orange-gold eyes (AN: looks like Sailor Galaxia).

- But the resolution was taken without the entire Council. - Selene calmly argued back.

- But their opinion didn't count that much, anyway. All Athena does is give her little speeches about peace, Poseidon isn't in his right mind, and Aphrodite doesn't take anything serious. - Hades said. Hades had midnight black hair, and was ghostly pale, and had piercing black eyes.

- I think we should lock you up, Selene. - Chaos said.

- Chaos, you should learn to admit your defeats. - Selene said. Chaos was boiling with anger.

- Silence! - Zeus said, gaining the attention of the entire Council. - Selene, did you or did you not contact your daughter and Aphrodite's guardians? - He asked.

- I did. - Selene admitted.

- The Council declares you as a traitor. - Zeus sentenced - In punishment for your actions; you will be confined to your temple and will remain there, at the risk of death. - He finished. Guards came and escorted Selene to the Moon Temple, in Olympus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Arret: stop in french

*lâche: coward

*Pardon, mademoiselle. Etes-vous bien?: excuse me, miss. Are you alright?

*Je ne comprends pas: I don´t understand you

I´m sorry the update took so long but I had computer troubles. I´m gonna try to make the updates more frequent now. The pairings for the outers will be:

Hotaru/Camus

Setsuna/Shaka (closely followed by Mu, though)

Michiru/Poseidon

Haruka/ Aioria 

And finally, there aren´t many knights of the Zodiac pages, but the best I found was, where you can find profile about the bronze knights and the vital stats of the gold knights, as well as some photos. Everything about Poseidon is here as well.

Bye!


	17. Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: I don´t own any charachters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Oh my god! I can't believe we're in Tokyo! I've heard there are plenty of fashion shops! - Aphrodite squealed. People looked at him confused. Was he a man or a woman?

- Shut up fish boy, my head hurts. – Death Mask said. People kept their distance to him, since he nearly killed a stewardess because she gave him tea instead of coffee.

- But I'm so totally excited I can barely control myself! - Aphrodite kept squealing like a schoolgirl.

- Poor Camus, I don't know how he can stand Aphrodite as a neighbor. - Aioros commented Aioria.

- The same way I have to stand the psycho crab. - Aioria said.

- I heard that, Garfield! – Death Mask yelled.

- Who was supposed to pick us up? - Aioros asked Mu, changing the subject.

- Princess Athena said that Tatsumi would be here with a Knight to take us to the Mansion. - Mu replied.

- Great, I'll have to stand that stupid bald man. – Death Mask complained.

- Where are they, anyway? I don't see them. - Shaka said.

- How can you possibly see them with your eyes closed, blondie? – Death Mask replied sarcastically.

The Virgo Knight passed near Death Mask and put one foot in front of the Cancer Knight's way, making him trip. As serious as always, Shaka continued his way.

- I'm going to kill you! - Death Mask yelled angrily. People got further away of the group.

- Oh, I'm sorry, Death Mask. I didn't see anything, you know, because my eyes are closed. - The Virgo Knight replied sarcastically. Death Mask was fuming, but didn't say anything.

- Is that the man closest to the gods? - Shura quietly asked Mu with a raised eyebrow. Mu sweat dropped.

- I guess. - Mu answered.

- Hey, Kanon's over there. - Aioria said, and pointed at Tatsumi and one of the Gemini Twins. - Or is he Saga?

- I don't care as long as I can leave this damn airport. – Death Mask said and headed to where Kanon was.

- But there are so many duty free shops I haven't been to yet! - Aphrodite whined. Shura had to drag him to the limo.

- So how was your trip? - Kanon asked the rest of the Goldies once they were in the limo.

- Fairly good, if you overlook the fact that Death Mask almost killed a stewardess and that Aphrodite squealed all the way. - Shura said, gaining glares from the Pisces and Cancer Knights.

- I understand you. I had to put up with Milo's complaints the entire plane ride. - Kanon said. The ride to Sienna's Mansion was uneventful, and when they arrived at the Mansion they had breakfast and Sienna explained the situation to the Knights...

- So, basically a new idiotic god is trying to destroy us, but this time, warrior chicks in mini skirt are helping us? – Death Mask asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

- Basically. - Saga said with a sweat drop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

- Hey, guys. - Hyoga greeted Shiryu, Shun, Amy, Lita and Ikki as he and Mina entered the classroom, before the bell rang.

- Mina, you're early?! I can't believe my eyes! - Lita said in a fake surprised voice.

- Ha, ha, very funny. - Mina retorted.

- Hey, has anyone decided which club you're going to join? - Amy asked, changing the subject.

- I don't know. Volleyball? - Mina said.

- Is it an obligation to join a club? - Ikki asked.

- Well, in your case maybe they'll let you join the zoo. - Hyoga said. Ikki glared at the Russian, who in turn started to move away from the Phoenix Knight.

- But maybe there's a martial arts club you can join or something like that. - Shiryu said.

- Yeah! Last year I was in the Martial Arts and in the Cooking Clubs. - Lita said.

- I was in the Informatics and in the Chess clubs. - Amy said.

- The Chess Club sounds interesting. - Shun said.

- And I was the Captain of the Volleyball Team, and joined the Drama club, but this year I think I'll also join the Music Club. - Mina said.

- And can you handle all three clubs and school? - Amy asked.

- Of course, Ames, if I'm gonna be an Idol one day I have to sing, dance and act. - Mina said - Mina Aino can handle everything! - She said and made a pose. Everyone sweat dropped and fell.

Just then, Serena entered running and as soon as she arrived at her desk started panting.

- Sere, why did you run to school? You're twenty minutes early, you know. - Shiryu said.

- I guess it became a habit. - Serena said, and everyone sweat dropped.

- I guess the world as we know it will end today, then. - Mina said very solemn, gaining confused glances from the group.

- What do you mean? - Hyoga asked his girlfriend.

- Of course! Can't you see Sere arrived early? - Mina said, and Serena smacked her in the head.

- Hey! That hurt. - Mina said from behind Hyoga, hiding from any futures smacks.

- Hi! - Seiya greeted as he entered the classroom, early for once in his life.

- Seiya, I can't believe you're early! - Shun said.

- Have you tried to sleep with Death Mask and Aioria around? - Seiya asked - It's like World War Three.

- I pity you, Seiya. - Shiryu said.

-Nah, at least they aren't around in school. - Seiya said, and shuddered at the thought of Death Mask at school.

- Who's Death Mask? - Lita asked.

- Someone you don't wanna know. Trust me. - Shiryu said.

The teacher arrived and classes began. The first period was so boring that Mina fell asleep over her desk. Hyoga watched over her and woke her up when the teacher looked her way. Lita talked with Ikki. Serena thought of Milo all the time. Shiryu's thoughts wandered to Rei, and Seiya thought of Sienna. Amy and Shun paid attention to the teacher, but every now and then looked at each other, smiled and held hands (AN: they aren't blushing! Yay!).

* * * 

- I feel so rested! - Mina said and stretched her arms as she and Hyoga headed to the group's usual lunch spot.

- Of course you are. You slept through the classes. - Hyoga said teasing her. He made a pause and then yawned.

- Aww, poor thing, you should've slept too. - She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek - But thank you for waking me up when the teacher was around. - She said grinning. Suddenly, she saw a poster and dragged Hyoga to see it.

- What is it? - Hyoga asks curiously.

- This! - Mina said triumphantly as she yanked the poster and showed it to Hyoga with a grin.

- Drama club? - Hyoga said after studying the poster.

- Yes! And the auditions are today! - She exclaimed happily. She made a pause. - I have to prepare my character! - She said.

- What character are you gonna play? - Hyoga asks.

- Precisely! I don't know! Help me! - She said and run to the library dragging Hyoga along.

- And what about lunch? - Hyoga said pitifully as he was being dragged to the library.

* * * 

-It's been half an hour since lunch period started and we haven't seen Mina or Hyoga. - Serena commented. Serena's cell phone rang and she answered it with a grin on her face – Hi, Milo-kun... -she said and started talking with her boyfriend.

- Yeah, Sere's right. - Lita said thoughtful - I wonder where they are... - She said with a malicious grin.

- Hyoga can get lost for all I care. - Ikki said eating his lunch.

- Hey, the trials for the clubs are today, right? - Shun asked Amy.

- Yeah. Which club will you join? - Amy asked.

- I think the Chess Club. - He answered.

- Great! We could take the trials together today. - Amy said.

- And you, Ikki? - Lita asked.

- I think the Martial Arts club. - Ikki answered - Are you gonna try that too?

- Yup, so we can try together. - Lita said.

- Great! I'm gonna join that club, too! - Seiya said - Since there isn't any eating clubs. - He said disappointed.

- I think I'll join the Meditation club. - Shiryu said.

- I still don't know which club I'm gonna join. - Serena said, once she finished talking with Milo on the phone. - Maybe I'll join the group that helps little children. - She said (AN: ok, let's pretend that club exists ^_^).

- You'll do great in that one. - Lita said - You get along fine with kids.

They were talking when they saw Hyoga and Mina coming. Hyoga looked starved and was reading a book out loud and Mina said something back and made some mimics.

- Where were you? - Shiryu asked.

- In the library. - Mina answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

- You in the library?! - Serena exclaimed.

- Drama club. - Hyoga explained - She needed to prepare her character and I helped her. - He said as he looked in his backpack for his lunch. It wasn't there - Who ate my lunch? - He asked - Seiya?

- Sorry. I thought you weren't going to eat it. - Seiya said with a nervous laugh. Poor Hyoga was about to explode.

- What! Dude, I'm gonna kill you! - Hyoga roared. When he was about to stand up and hit Seiya, Mina put a hand on his shoulder.

- Sweetie, it's ok. We can share my lunch. - Mina said showing him her lunchbox. Hyoga desisted from the killing Seiya operation immediately and both ate Mina's lunch.

In the afternoon the classes were suspended, because the trials for the clubs were that day. Serena tried for the Social Action Club and not only was accepted, but was elected President of the club as well. Amy was elected President of the Informatics Club, and she and Shun were both accepted in the Chess Club, and they were the team's best players. Lita was elected the Main Chef of the Cooking Club. Mina was accepted in the Drama Club as the best actress of High School, was elected Captain of the Volleyball Team, and was accepted in the Music Club. Shiryu had joined the Meditation Club and the Philosophy Club.

The remaining trials were for the Martial Arts Club. The girls were with the boys in the Gym, except Mina that was supervising the trials for the Volleyball Team, but they were in the other side of the Gym, so she could still see the boys practicing. The Volleyball Club finished the trials, so she went to the Martial Arts tryouts, as moral support.

- It's still isn't their turn? - Mina asked at Amy, who was sitting with Serena, Shun, Shiryu and Rei, who was out of School earlier than them.

- No, but they've been practicing a lot. - Amy said. – They've barely taken a break, although they're very good. - She added.

- Yeah, I think Lita will have a hard time to be the captain this year. - Serena said - Ikki, Seiya and Hyoga are excellent fighters. - She said and they all looked at them. Ikki was training with Lita, and the fight was amazing, you could see the both of them were excellent fighters. Hyoga and Seiya were training too, but they weren't that competitive, though you could still say they were very skilled warriors. After a while, Seiya and Hyoga decided to take a little brake, but Ikki and Lita continued immersed in their fight.

- Lita's very good at fighting. - Seiya said.

-Of course she is, she was the Captain of the Martial Arts Club last year, you know. - Serena proudly said.

- I even think she was the strongest person of School. - Mina said, amazed at Ikki and Lita's fight.

- Hey, I think they're calling us. - Hyoga said to his friend.

- You're right, it's finally our turn! - Seiya said and both Knights went to take the trial.

The trial consisted in fighting with a member of the club and winning. Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki and Lita easily won and were admitted in the club as the strongest members. However, a captain couldn't be chosen because it was hard to decide between the four of them.

- Hey, how about we go to the Arcade? - Mina said once they were out of school.

- Yeah, that would be great! - Serena said as she and Milo joined the group. Milo had gone to pick Serena up.

- But girls, we have a test next Monday. - Amy said, not fully convinced.

- But Amy! We'll have time to study later. Now we're going to have fun! - Lita said.

- Yeah! Let's go! - Milo said with a grin.

- I guess it would be fun. - Shun said with a smile.

- You guess? Of course it will be, dude! - Hyoga said.

- Ok, let's go. - Amy finally said.

They all went to the Crown Arcade. When they arrived, the girls greeted Andrew. The boys were a little jealous, but the girls explained them that Andrew was just a friend, so the boys calmed down a little.

- So, what are you gonna order? - Andrew asked them.

- I want a milkshake, burger with fries and a banana split! - Serena said. Everyone sweat dropped.

- I want the same, but instead of burger, I want a pizza and fries. - Milo said.

- They're gonna eat the entire place. Oh no! - Ikki said. Milo glared at Ikki.

- I want fries and a soda. - Ikki ordered.

- I want a Strawberry Milkshake. - Lita said.

- I want a cup of tea. - Rei said.

- Me too. Green tea, please. - Shiryu ordered.

- I want Vanilla ice cream. - Amy said.

- I want a burger. - Shun said.

- I'll have pizza. - Seiya ordered.

- I want a chocolate Milkshake. - Mina said.

- I'll have an iced coffee. - Hyoga ordered. Andrew finished taking orders and went to the counter to get them.

- So, what do we do now? - Milo asked. At that moment, Haruka entered the Arcade.

- Hey, Haruka! - The girls greeted her.

- Who is she? - Shiryu whispered to Rei.

- She's the famous racer Haruka Tenoh. - Rei whispered back. – She's our friend. - She said. Shiryu nodded understanding.

- Hi, girls. - She greeted them back. She looked at the boys with mistrust. - Who are they, Koneko? - She asks Serena.

- They are our boyfriends. - Serena said. – He's Milo, my boyfriend; - She said and looked at Milo. – he's Hyoga, Mina's boyfriend; - She looked at Hyoga. – he's Ikki, Lita's boyfriend; - she looked at Ikki. – he's Shun, Amy's boyfriend - She looked at Shun. - and he's Shiryu, Rei's boyfriend. – She looks at Shiryu. - And he's Seiya. – She looks at Seiya. Haruka kept quiet, studying the boys, especially Milo.

- Why don't we play videogames while we wait for the orders? - Serena said trying to break the ice. Everyone nodded.

- They have a racing game! - Milo said excited looking at a racing game (Duh!).

- I'll race you. - Haruka said as she got on the other seat. Milo shrugged and prepared to start the race. Serena looked a little worried.

- I don't want Haruka killing Milo, or vice versa. - Serena said with a sigh.

- Well, one can dream. - Mina joked. Serena sighed again.

Milo and Haruka were expecting the green light to start their race. Milo didn't like the look that girl had given him, and this was the perfect opportunity to land her ego. Haruka, on the other hand, didn't trust any of the boys, especially Milo, not even caring about him being Mina's brother. She thought they would make the inners suffer, so she tried to see what their feelings were. The green light appeared, and both Milo and Haruka stepped on the accelerator pedal. The first lap was coming to an end and Haruka was clearly winning.

- You better get away from Koneko. - Haruka said coldly, her eyes fixated in the screen. - Because if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and tear you limb from limb. - She said, and to make her point clear, she sped up even more, and got a considerable advantage over Milo.

- Why would I hurt Serena, if I love her? - He asked Haruka, and looked at her in the eye. Haruka looked at him, and saw in his eyes all the love he held for Serena. Haruka abandoned the racing game and stood up.

- Take care of her. - Haruka said. – She's very important to us. - She finished and left the Arcade.

- I will. - Milo said softly to Haruka's retreating form. Everyone was giving confused looks, but nobody said anything. Serena went to Milo's side.

- Are you ok? - Serena asked a little concerned. Haruka tended to overprotect her, and she was afraid of what Haruka could have told Milo.

- Of course I'm ok, love. Why wouldn't I be? - Milo answered her with a boyish grin.

- I'm just glad to hear it. - Serena said, relieved. - Haruka doesn't trust easily in people.

- Your orders are ready. - Andrew said as he arrived with the orders.

Everyone sat down and ate and chatted happily. When they finished, the boys walked the girls to their homes and returned to the Mansion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In the Mansion everything was quiet. The boys were surprised by this. If Death Mask and Aioria were around, the Mansion should be a pandemonium.

- Anyone home? - Milo asked. He heard muffled noises and decided they should go check.

The sounds came from the training room. They opened the door and sweat dropped. Aioria, Death Mask and Kanon were tied, and their mouths were covered by a scarf. In the other end of the room, Saga and Camus were meditating.

- What happened? - Shun asked.

- They were getting too annoying, and something had to be done. - Saga answered.

- And since we can't kill them, we tied them. - Camus said, very calm and collected.

- Thank Athena I wasn't here! - Milo said to himself, and went over to untie Kanon, whom gasped for air.

- What a brother I have! - Kanon said, trying to get free from the knots. - First you try to drown me in Sounion Cape, and now you tie me?

- You asked for it, Kanon. - Saga said. - And the dynamic duo too. - He said referring to Death Mask and Aioria.

- But you can't compare me with those two! - Kanon said. - Even I have to thank you for making them shut up.

- Hey! - Death Mask and Aioria said while they were being untied.

- And where are the others? - Ikki asked.

- Aphrodite went shopping, Mu's training with Kiki, Shaka is meditating and Shura and Aioros are ordering pizza. - Camus said.

- Go figures. - Seiya commented about Aphrodite going shopping.

- I think I'll go to the kitchen. - Kanon said. - After all, I've been tied here for hours and haven't eaten anything. - He said and glared at his twin, who shrugged.

- Remember me not to piss off those two. - Seiya said to Shiryu. The Dragon Knight nodded.

The rest of the evening passed uneventful.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Rei's Temple

Serena finally arrived at the Shrine, with Luna and her brooch. All the Scouts were there, including the Outers, with Pluto. All were in their civil form, but their transformation pens were in their hands.

- Are we going to talk to this Princess Sienna? - Serena asked.

- Yes, our enemies must be coming up with a plan and it's necessary that we can contact Athena. - Setsuna said.

- I hope Princess Siena will tell us where we can find Athena. - Rei said.

- I hope so, too. - Lita said.

- Girls, let's transform! - Mina said. - Venus Eternal Power Make-up!

- Moon Eternal Power Make-up! - Serena said.

- Mars Eternal Power Make-up! - Rei said.

- Mercury Eternal Power Make-up! - Amy said.

- Jupiter Eternal Power Make-up! - Lita said.

- Uranus Eternal Power Make-up! - Haruka said.

- Neptune Eternal Power Make-up! - Michiru said.

- Saturn Eternal Power Make-up! - Hotaru said.

- Pluto Eternal Power Make-up! - Setsuna said.

After a flash of brilliant colors, the legendary Sailor Senshi stood in place of the Japanese schoolgirls.

- Let's go! - Moon said, and they teleported to the Mansion's entrance.

- So, what do we do now? - Uranus asked.

- What do you mean? - Mars said.

-How are we gonna get in? - Uranus said. - You don't expect us to ring the doorbell or something like that, do you?

- She's got a point. - Saturn said.

-If anyone has a better idea... - Venus began. Everyone kept quiet. - I guess we'll have to ring the doorbell after all. - She said with a sweat drop.

- I think it would be better if we teleport inside the mansion. - Mercury said.

They agreed and everyone teleported into the mansion. They couldn't appear exactly in Sienna's study, because they didn't know its exact location. Everyone looked expectantly at Moon and Venus, because they had been to the Mansion before.

- And well? Where is the study? - Jupiter asked them.

- Don't look at us! We got lost the last time we came here. - Venus said. Everyone sweat dropped.

- Great… - Uranus mumbled.

- Someone's coming! - Pluto told them.

- Hide! - Moon said and entered a room. Everyone did the same.

- I could have sworn I heard something. - Shura thought out loud. He shrugged and continued his way.

- That was a close call. - Neptune said as she looked for any other person in the hall. - The coast is clear. - She informed.

- I guess we'll just have to check every room until we get to the study. - Mars said discouraged. Everyone sighed.

- If we don't have another choice… - Saturn said, and opened a nearby door. She peeked inside and when she returned she was as red as a tomato. – It's not here. - She said and continued the search. Everyone gave her confused stares but followed her.

- I wonder what she saw. - Mars commented.

* * * 

- I'm sure someone opened the door. - Camus said to himself, as he looked at the door. He had been meditating, without his shirt, when he heard the door open, but when he turned around it was closed. - _Probably Milo. _- He thought and continued his meditation.

* * * 

- _It was Camus! _- Hotaru thought when she was walking with the others searching for the study. He had been meditating, without his shirt, exposing his muscled and well built upper body. She had blushed furiously and shut the door.

- We'll check this one! - Venus and Jupiter said at unison and poked their heads to look.

- Is it the study? - Uranus asked impatient. They hadn't moved. There was no response from the Senshi. Finally, she took a peek, and after realizing the girls had been drooling over their boyfriends, she dragged Venus and Jupiter to the rest of the group.

- So? - Moon asked.

- It was a training room. - Uranus said. - And these two were drooling over their boyfriends, who were training shirtless.

- Hyoga looked so hot! - Venus said, trying to justify herself.

- Please let's keep searching. - Pluto said. - We don't have all day.

After ten minutes, they finally arrived at the study. They entered, and called the attention of Sienna.

- Who are you? - Sienna asked, though she had a faint idea.

- We're the Sailor Scouts. - Pluto said. - We know you have a relation with the Goddess Athena, so we came to ask you where we can find her, for we need to talk to her.

Sienna thought about it for a moment and finally spoke. -I am the one you're looking for.

- You're the goddess Athena? - Jupiter asked.

- I am. - She said. - Though I'm not sure who you are. My past memories are a bit blurry.

- We are the Sailor Scouts, a group of Goddesses who fight to protect Earth, and the planets of the Solar System, as you already know. - Pluto said. - I am Mnemosyne, Goddess of Memory; Sailor Moon is Pandeia, Goddess of Moonlight, Sailor Mercury is Chione, Goddess of Snow; Sailor Mars is Enyo, Goddess of Fire and War; Sailor Jupiter is Chloris, Goddess of Nature; Sailor Venus is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty; Sailor Uranus is Nemesis, Goddess of Justice; Sailor Neptune is Amphitrite, Goddess of the Sea; and Sailor Saturn is Hekate, Goddess of Change and Darkness.

Athena nodded, her memories becoming clearer.

- As you probably know, there's a Greek deity trying to destroy humans. - Pluto began. - We have strong reasons to believe that Chaos is behind this, but he isn't the only one. We also think that Zeus has something to do with it.

- Are you sure? Father would never do something like that. - Athena said, a little unsure.

- We cannot be sure of it any longer, Athena. - Venus intervened. - Or did you not feel the thunderstorm the other day?

- You're right. - Athena said. - But they probably aren't on their own. - She said. - I am positive Hades and Ares will support it as well. - Athena abruptly stopped, remembering that Hades was Saturn's father, and Ares is Mars´ brother. Athena looked apologetically at both Senshi.

- It's alright. - Mars said. - My brother is very stubborn, to say least.

- And so is my Father. - Saturn said.

- I shall introduce you to my Knights, though you've met some of them before. - Athena said. She smiled. - Boys, you can come in now.

The door opened slowly, and a group of boys with armors entered. The Inners smiled.

- These are Pegasus Seiya, Andromeda Shun, Phoenix Ikki, Swan Hyoga and Dragon Shiryu, some of my Bronze Knights. - Athena said, referring to the Bronze Knights. The Inners gasped at the Knight's names. Could they be their boyfriends? - This is Aries Mu, Gemini Saga and his twin Kanon, Cancer Death Mask, Leo Aioria, Virgo Shaka, Scorpio Milo, Sagittarius Aioros, Capricorn Shura, Aquarius Camus and Pisces Aphrodite, most of my Gold Knights.

Venus rose an eyebrow. Aphrodite? Why the Pisces Knight had HER name? – _I'm seriously gonna have to think about getting a copyright, or the next thing I'll know the world will be filled with Aphrodites. -_ She thought and sighed inwardly. _- But at least I have a fan. Yay!_

Pluto had a pained look on her face. Seeing so many familiar faces brought her memories of the Silver Millennium.

- These are the Warrior Goddesses known as Sailor Scouts. - Athena introduced. - Sailor Moon is Pandeia, Goddess of Moonlight, Sailor Mercury is Chione, Goddess of Snow; Sailor Mars is Enyo, Goddess of Fire and War; Sailor Jupiter is Chloris, Goddess of Nature; Sailor Venus is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty; Sailor Uranus is Nemesis, Goddess of Justice; Sailor Neptune is Amphitrite, Goddess of the Sea; Sailor Saturn is Hekate, Goddess of Change and Darkness; and Sailor Pluto is Mnemosyne, Goddess of Memory.

- _That's why they had such a powerful aura. _- Hyoga thought_._

- Boys, they aren't enemies, so you can take off your armors if you wish to. - Athena said. The Knights obeyed and commanded their armors to come out.

The Scouts' eyes widened. They were their boyfriends! The Inners and Hotaru had a surprised expression on their faces, to say least. The more neutral Senshis were Neptune, who didn't know any of the boys, and Pluto, who already knew who they were.

- She's right, we aren't enemies, so we can detransform now. - Venus said and looked at the rest of the Senshi, who nodded. They concentrated on their powers and in a flash of colored light, instead of the Senshi, nine young women stood.

The Boys gasped and their eyes widened. Even cold Camus showed surprise, he didn't expect fragile looking Hotaru being the legendary Hekate, daughter of their latest enemy, Hades. Milo couldn't believe the sweet and carefree Serena was Sailor Moon, a daughter of Zeus. Shun was surprised, he didn't expect sweet and shy Amy to be Sailor Mercury, the Goddess of Ice. Shiryu was surprised to the fact that his girlfriend, the impulsive Rei was in fact Ares' sister, Sailor Mars. Ikki was aware that Lita was very strong and an excellent fighter, but still was digesting the fact that she was Sailor Jupiter. Hyoga was shocked, Mina's attitude wasn't the way Aphrodite's character was described, she wasn't envious or jealous; the only thing he agreed though, it was that she was the most beautiful woman in the Universe.

There was a sepulchral silence. Nor Senshis or Knights said a word, shocked at the recent discovery, until Aphrodite (Pisces) broke the silence.

- Oh my God! You don't know how much time I've waited to meet you! You're like my favorite goddess ever! - The Pisces Knight said, jumping all around Mina in excitement. - I am like your No. 1 fan! - He said and kept babbling about her hair, her clothes, her eyes, and strongly suggested himself as the personal guardian of the Love Goddess.

- Aphro, I think there are more important things we need to talk about. - Mu told Pisces Aphrodite, who glared at Mu in return, but stopped babbling, but didn't leave poor Mina alone, and trailed behind her, like a groupie.

- Since we're all reunited, I think we should go to Sanctuary, because there we have better protection, and we can keep a better track of the enemy. - Saga suggested.

- I believe it's not a bad idea. - Athena said. She then addressed the Senshi. - What do you think?

- It's a good idea. - Amy voiced the Senshis' thoughts.

- Good! How about leaving tonight? - Athena clapped her hands in delight and asked.

The Senshis looked at each other.

- Well. - Mina began. - It's ok, I guess, but we have to pack some things and inform our parents first.

- Tell them you won a prize in a Kido foundation contest or something like that. I'll call the company's jet. - Sienna added happily. - Oh and why don't you boys go with them to help bring their bags? - Sienna said and winked at the boys.

- It'd be great! I'll have plenty of time to chat about fashion with my No. 1 idol! - Pisces squealed. Kanon smacked him upside the head.

- She doesn't mean you, Aphro. She's talking about Hyoga. - Kanon told Aphrodite, who looked disappointed and clueless at first, but then understood.

- Right! You lovebirds go! We'll wait here! - Aphrodite said and practically pushed the Senshi and some Knights out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, that´s the longest chapter I think I´ve written so much so I hope you liked it! Bye!

Kybele


	18. The Trip to Greece

Mina and Hyoga walked in an awkward silence at first. No one dared to say a word, still overwhelmed about the recent events. 

- Are you mad with me? - Mina asked Hyoga, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

- No. Why should I? - Hyoga honestly asked her.

- I know all the stories there are about Aphrodite, but they aren't all true. - She said and looked at the floor. She really felt something special for Hyoga. He had appeared in her life when she thought it was impossible that any man would ever notice her, and she feared that he would move away from her.

- _Devochka.* _- Hyoga said tenderly, gently raising her chin so she could look at him in the eyes. - I don't care about the stories, I just care about you. You're the sweetest and kindest person I've met, anything else about you are just false gossips. - He said smiling at her, and then kissed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ikki went with Lita to her apartment to help her carry her luggage. He was currently sitting in the living room, waiting for his girlfriend to finish packing. Ikki looked at his watch; she was taking too much time, so he decided to check on her.

- Lita? - Ikki asked before going in the room. When he entered, he saw Lita sitting in her bed, looking at her folded hands. No suitcases were around.

- Yeah? - Lita snapped out of her thoughts and asked Ikki. She had a melancholic look on her face.

- Are you ok? - He asked and sat next to Lita.

- I'm not sure if I can go. - Lita said. She made a pause and added, looking at her hands again.

- Why not? - Ikki asked puzzled.

- My parents, they died when I was three years old, in a plane crash. They were going to Germany, to make some arrangements, and they were supposed to come back for me a week after, so we could all go to live there. I was watching their plane take off when... - Lita made a pause. She fought back some tears and continued. - when an engine problem caused both turbines to explode, and the plain crashed, in front of my eyes. I haven't been able to even look at a plane ever since. - She ended.

- I'm sorry. - Ikki said. He didn't have any idea of how much pain Lita had to endure in her childhood. After a pause he said. – Don't worry, Lita. I'll be there with you. And I promise I won't let any harm come to you. - He said and smiled at her.

- Thank you, Ikki. - Lita said and he embraced her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When Ami and Shun got to Amy's apartment, her mother was still at the hospital, so while she called her to tell her about her trip to Greece, Shun sat on the living room and observed his surroundings. A painting draws his attention. It was of a clear blue lake, with a beautiful mountain in the background.

- That painting is really beautiful. - Shun said when Amy hung the phone.

- My father painted it. - Amy said.

- Looks like he really is a great artist. I bet he's a very nice person.

- I think, although I haven't heard from him in months. - Amy said, with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Shun felt the sadness and solitude in Amy's voice. He placed a reassuring hand in her shoulder, telling her without words that she wasn't alone. Amy looked at him, and her azure eyes smiled again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Shiryu waited in the Temple's garden while Rei got her things ready. He was looking at the nature around him, with Phobos on his shoulder, when the crow flew from his shoulder. Shiryu turned around, to see Chad sweeping some leaves that were falling from the trees. 

- It's a beautiful night, isn't it? - Shiryu said, trying to start a conversation.

- So, Miss Rei is traveling to Greece? - Chad asked Shiryu, ignoring his previous comment, looking hostility at him.

- She is. She won the ticket in an event organized by the Kido Foundation.

- Since the first time I saw Miss Rei, I have loved her, you know. - Chad began, out of the blue. - But, no matter how many times I tried to tell her how I felt, she pushed me away, like she has done with every other man that tried to approach her, except for her Grandpa. But then you came. - Chad said, looking at Shiryu in the eyes. - I don't know how you did it, but she's happy now. And I want to thank you, even if it means admitting my defeat. - Chad said, and his resented look changed for one of sadness. - Make sure she'll be happy. - He requested.

- I will. - Shiryu answered, understanding how hard must be to this man, admitting his love for Rei always was unrequited.

- There you are! - Rei said as she went with a suitcase and a cage where she kept Phobos and Deimos to where her boyfriend and Chad were. - What were you talking about? - She asked curiously.

- Nothing, Miss Rei. Have a nice trip. - Chad said, and giving a last glance at Shiryu, he continued with the task of sweeping the fallen leaves. Shiryu nodded silently.

- Goodbye, Chad, and take care of Grandpa! - She said, and looked at Shiryu. - I think it's time to go. - She said.

- Of course. Allow me. - He said, taking the suitcase and the cage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

- So you won a trip to Greece? Cool! - Sammy said as Serena explained her parents the situation, with Milo present.

- But, what about school? - Ikuko asked her daughter.

- In the Foundation they took care of that already. - Serena said. - Besides, it'll only be for a couple of weeks. Pleaase! - Serena begged and made a puppy face. Milo smiled. Ikuko sighed and looked at Kenji.

- What do you say, honey? - Ikuko asked her husband. Serena looked at her dad expectantly.

- Well, I suppose it will be an educative trip. Greece was the center of a millenary culture, after all. - Kenji said.

- Yay! - Serena cheered and kissed her parents and Sammy, who made mimics, making Milo snicker. – I'll go get my things ready! - She said and dashed upstairs to her room.

- Are you going to take her to the Airport, Milo? - Kenji asked. He actually liked this boy, especially after Serena had told them he had faced Mamoru because he had been harassing her.

- Yes, sir. - Milo asked. He sensed a change in Kenji's attitude towards him, and he felt more comfortable.

- Please take care of our daughter. - Kenji said.

- It's not necessary to ask me that, sir. - Milo answered. – I'll always take care of Serena. - He finished, and both Kenji and Ikuko smiled, glad that Serena had found such a good man.

- I'm ready! - Serena said as she managed to come down struggling with two suitcases, and Luna's cage. There's no need to mention that poor Luna was terrified.

- Serena! I'll help you! - Milo said as he took Luna's cage, to the guardian cat relief, and the biggest suitcase.

- Thanks. I thought for a moment that I was going to fall. - She said. They said goodbye to Serena's family and headed to the Kido Mansion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Camus was outside Hotaru's bedroom in the Outers' Mansion, waiting for Hotaru, who was packing her stuff. Not that Hotaru was taking too long, but for Camus it seemed like an eternity. He had always thought that love was unnecessary, and aside the friendship of Milo and that he cared about Hyoga like a father or an older brother would, he had never shown any emotions. But then, Hotaru had appeared, and his beliefs about love had crumbled around her fragile form. He needed to tell her how he felt, but he was afraid she might not feel the same way.

- I'm ready. - Hotaru announced as she appeared in the doorway with a suitcase. Camus was leaning against the wall, lost in his thoughts. Hotaru observed him and she felt herself blush. She felt different around Camus, she felt relieved, safe, happy. She was falling in love with the Aquarius Knight. - Camus? - She asked him.

- Sorry, I was thinking. - Camus said. He was debating whether to tell her or not.

- Is it something wrong? - Hotaru asked, moving closer to Aquarius.

- No, I just wanted to tell you that I... -Camus began and paused. Decided, he continued. - I like you, Hotaru.

- Camus, I... - Hotaru said. She was out of words! It seemed like a dream to her. - I like you too. - She finished. Camus leaned in to kiss her, and they felt like they were in a timeless, far away place, where there was only the two of them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

- It wasn't necessary that you came with me, you know. - Haruka said to the Leo Knight. - I can handle my own luggage. - She said, though she was glad that he had come with her, because there was something about him that attracted her.

- And let you carry all those tons of suitcases? - Aioria asked dramatically, making Haruka laugh. Since he had seen her in Athena's Mansion, something about her had drawn his attention.

- It must be a really though job. - Haruka said amused, looking at the small suitcase in his hand.

- Of course it would be for a normal man, but we, Knights of Athena, train since childhood for such tasks. - Aioria said and he and Haruka laughed.

They had reached to the Mansion entrance where Michiru was waiting for them with Kanon.

- And Hotaru and Setsuna? - Haruka asked when she noticed that neither she nor Pluto were around.

- Setsuna already left with Shaka, but we thought that Hotaru and Camus were with you. - Michiru said.

- She's with Camus, so I doubt something has happened to her. - Aioria said.

- Maybe we should go and wait for them in Sienna's Mansion. - Kanon said.

- Were you gonna leave us here? - Camus said as he and Hotaru arrived at the entrance.

Kanon and Aioria noticed something different about him, but shrugged it off. Haruka and Michiru also noticed something different in Hotaru. She looked happy, and they hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Setsuna was meditative as she walked along with the Virgo Knight to Sienna's Mansion. Seeing Shaka again had brought her a lot of memories, and saddened her, because he didn't remember anything about her.

- Setsuna, is something troubling you? - Shaka said as he looked at Pluto. The Virgo Knight had been holding back his power, so he could open his eyes freely to look at the beautiful Guardian of Time and Memories.

- It's just that I remember things of my past, but a very important person to me doesn't seem to remember me at all. - She said sadly. Normally, she would have kept quiet, but she felt so safe with the Virgo Knight, that she felt like she could tell him anything. Just like in the Silver Millennium.

- I'm sure that somehow he remembers you, because the most important memories to him lingered in his mind. - Shaka said, as he cupped Setsuna's blushing face in his hand and gently kissed her on the lips. - I never forgot you, love. - He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

- I've missed you so much. - Setsuna said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

- Is everyone ready? - Sienna asked. Everyone nodded, more or less enthusiastically. In Lita's case, she was so pale she barely nodded.

Everyone got on the plane and it took off. Amy and Shun talked about their adventures fighting evil; Camus and Hotaru talked quietly, telling each other of their lives; Milo and Serena playfully teased them, but they started to look for another hobby when Camus diplomatically told Milo that he either cut the teasing or he'll personally lock him in an ice coffin for the rest of eternity. Haruka and Aioria talked about cars; Hyoga told Mina about his training in Siberia; and Lita couldn't talk that much, because she was too nervous, but Ikki managed to calm her down a bit. Rei and Shiryu had been talking, but Rei fell asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Rei looked her surroundings. She wasn't in the plane anymore. She was in an ethereal-like place, full of marble buildings, but also of gardens and nature. A particular temple draws Rei's attention, so she decided to take a closer look. It was an immaculate white, almost silver, and a crescent Moon was in the Temple's entrance, and the columns were carved with little crescent moons with Greek letters. As Rei advanced further into the Temple, she arrived to an atrium with a silver fountain, which poured crystal clear water. Near the fountain, and in the midst of exotic plants and flowers, there was a marble bench where a beautiful, but sad looking woman was seated.

- Queen Selene... - Rei said and bowed, recognizing the ruler of the Moon.

- Please, Enyo, just Selene. - Selene said as she stood up and walked over to where Rei was.

- Selene, why am I here?

- I needed to talk to the Senshi, but I have been condemned to stay here so I can't appear on Earth, and I transferred your spirit here because you're the only Senshi with such strong psychical powers.

- Is it about the new threat? - Rei asked.

- Yes, but I cannot leave the Moon Temple, or else I'll be executed. - Selene said sadly. - Go to the Main Temple and you shall find the answer. Most of the Gods won't see you, because here you are an ethereal being, but be careful with Ares and Apollo, for the may recognize you.

- Don't worry, we'll defeat them. – Rei said and she exited the Moon Temple.

Rei wondered which could be the Main Temple, but ahead of her, a beautiful and imposing white Temple stood. So, Rei went there to find out if that was the temple she was looking for. She had to go through some other temples, but she wasn't noticed. The Temple was breathtaking. Its walls were so white that they looked like clouds, and the floor was pale blue, like the sky itself. She heard some voices, and hid behind a pillar as she listened to what seemed like a meeting of very important figures. They were seated in what seemed like a long table, which surrounded in a semicircle what looked like a place for the rest of the people to be. The Council was directed by a 40-year old man, with long, white hair and with sky blue eyes, but Rei felt an evil aura surrounding the Council, which emanated from a 23-year old looking woman. The woman had long flowing black hair and eyes so black that they were like two black holes, which reflected no light. Rei immediately recognized the woman as Chaos.

- How's the situation faring on Earth, Apollo? - The head of the Council asked to a 20-year old looking man with golden hair and eyes.

- My foresight powers inform that they already met up with Athena. - Apollo said.

- We must act now before they team against us. - A 20-year old looking man said as he balled his fists. He had spiky black hair and red eyes. Rei sensed this was her brother, Ares.

- The God of War is afraid of a bunch of girls? - A 20-year old looking girl said. She had light blue, knee-length hair, and silver eyes that sparkled with amusement. She then concentrated and a ball of energy appeared in the middle of the Council Room. The ball showed the plane Shiryu and the others were. Rei gasped. - They are flying to Athena's Sanctuary at the moment. - The girl Rei identified as Artemis said.

- But they won't arrive at their destination. - Zeus said calmly, as his Cosmo started to increase.

Rei gasped again, as she noticed that the floor was changing to a grey color, like it was clouding. She then looked at the ball of energy and noticed with horror that lightning was threatening to strike at the plane in any second. She focused her powers and managed to get back to her body, on Earth.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

When Rei woke up, she found herself in a strong turbulence, but with her seatbelt buckled up, and with Shiryu wrapping his arms protectively around her.

- I was worried about you. You didn't seem to wake up despite the turbulence. - Shiryu said, loosening the grip around Rei.

- This is Zeus doing. - Rei said seriously. - He won't stop until we have perished.

Shiryu looked thoughtful. After a moment he said. - We must stop him somehow.

- I got it! - Rei said as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to make a way where a terrified Lita was.

- Lita, we need you. - Rei said. – You're the only one who can stop this thunderstorm.

- Rei, I'm not sure I can do it. - Lita said, lowering her gaze.

- You're our only hope. You have the power to wield the thunders and save the plane. - Rei said seriously.

- I'll help you, Lita. - Ikki said, looking at his girlfriend in the eyes.

Lita nodded and she and Ikki stood up. They made their way over to a window, and Lita concentrated on her powers and transformed; then she teleported herself and Ikki, who had summoned the Phoenix Cloth, to one of the plane's wings. Lita concentrated and green energy began to swirl around her, mixed with flashes of thunder. Her wings of flowers and vines seemed to have bolts of electricity in them. The sight was amazing; she truly looked like a daughter of Zeus. But the display didn't seem to control the thunders. Ikki burned his Cosmo, which flared around him, feeling the Phoenix renewing power. He put one hand on Lita's shoulder, transferring his energy to her. The both of them were engulfed in and explosion of energy, and an electricity Phoenix flew from the explosion towards the skies, attracting all of the thunders. The storm disappeared, and the sky became crystal blue again.

Lita felt totally drained. It had taken all of her will to control Zeus' thunders, and she couldn't control afterwards when her legs gave in and she started to fall. She closed her eyes, waiting for her death, but she felt Ikki's strong arms around her and in a second he had teleported both of them inside to the safety of the plane.

- Are you ok? - Serena said rushing to Lita's side. The Thunder Senshi managed to nod.

- They are drained from using their energies, but I think they'll be ok. - Shun said as he and Shiryu helped Ikki to a seat. Amy and Rei did the same with Lita.

- You saved me from falling. - Lita said to Ikki after everybody had been back to their seats and had left the couple alone.

- I told you that I wouldn't let any harm come to you, Lita. - Ikki said, smiling at her.

- Thank you, my Phoenix. - Lita said, tenderly kissing Ikki's lips and resting her head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After the plane finally landed on Athens, Tatsumi and Kiki practically threw themselves at the ground, making the group laugh.

- This is the last time I'll ever fly on a plane again. I'll teleport as long as I live. - The redhead child said very decided, making Mu laugh.

- As for me, I'll either stay in Greece forever or I'll return to Japan in a ship, but there's no way I'm gonna get into a plane again. - Serena said and Mina nodded emphatically.

- After all, I think I could get on a plane again. - Lita said to Ikki.

- The thunderstorm wasn't in my therapy plans for you but I'm glad it worked out. - Ikki said.

After they arrived at the airport a limousine of the Kido Foundation picked them up. At first, it was supposed to be a helicopter, but when Sienna saw the faces of terror belonging to Serena, Mina, Kiki and Tatsumi, she decided to call a limo, that drove them at the entrance of Sanctuary.

- Isn't it a bit too crowded? - Amy asked when she saw hordes of tourists taking pictures at anything near their shot range.

- Sanctuary is protected by Athena's Cosmos, so the entrance is selected. These people don't even see Sanctuary. - Shun explained.

They kept walking until they saw a multi colored barrier. They went across it and they arrived at Sanctuary.

- It's huge! - Serena exclaimed, impressed by the breathtaking view.

- And you can't even see half of it from here. - Milo said proudly.

- And what are those temples we're heading to? - Hotaru asked about the massive amount of stairs and Temples.

- Those are the Twelve Houses. - Camus explained. - Each one of us Gold Knights guard one of them, since passing through them is the only way to get to Athena's Temple.

- And which house do you guard? - Mina asked her brother.

- I guard the eighth house, the Scorpio Temple. - Milo said.

- Is that the eighth house? - Serena asked pointing to a little spot in the huge mountain.

- Actually, that's the Virgo Temple. - Shaka explained.

- We're just going to the First Temple, right? - Lita asked.

- No, we're going to Athena's Temple. - Sienna said. – That's where you'll stay.

- I'll be an old lady before we get there! - Mina said with her eye twitching.

- I thought something similar the first time I saw them, too. - Hyoga admitted. - But we had to go through them in twelve hours.

- Twelve hours!? - Mina exclaimed. – I'll take twelve days, then. - She sighed.

- I think I've just changed my mind about planes. - Serena said.

- Luckily, I only go to the Aries Temple. - Kiki said.

- Actually, Kiki, - Mu said - you deserve a punishment for spying on people. - Mu continued. - And I let the victims of your adventures decide your punishment.

- So, you get to carry the entire luggage to Athena's Temple. - Ikki said.

- And no teleporting. - Hyoga added.

- And after that, you get to clean and feed my scorpions for a week. - Milo said evilly to a stunned Kiki.

Kiki took the larger bags and the rest he made them float with his telekinetic powers, hardly that is, because it was still a lot of luggage.

- I'm going to stay here if you need me. - Mu said and he went to the inner part of the Aries Temple (AN: I'm not sure if the Temple actually has an inner part, but the gold knights must live somewhere!).

- Lucky him. - Serena said to herself and kept climbing up the stairs towards the second Temple.

The group continued and entered the Taurus Temple. Serena was ahead of the rest so she decided to continue and wait for them outside the Taurus Temple. She was walking, when a giant man stepped in front of her, but she only could see him in shadows.

- What are your businesses in the Second Temple? - He asked menacingly. Serena just gulped and started to move away.

- Hey, Alde! Long time no see! - Milo cheerfully greeted his fellow Gold Knight. Serena quickly went to her boyfriend side, looking for protection.

- Milo! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you guys around for a while. - Taurus Aldebaran said, stepping from the shadows, towards Milo, and energetically shaking his hand.

- Well, we didn't think we'd be here so soon, either, but I still had a great time. - Milo said.

- I've lived in Sanctuary since I was six years old, and let me tell you it's never been so peaceful here like when you were all away. - Aldebaran said laughing. - It was better than vacations! - Aldebaran then remembered about Serena, who was currently glued to Milo's arm. - Do you know her?

- Yeah! She's my girlfriend, and one of my sister's friends. She's Serena. - Milo said. - Sere, he's Aldebaran, the Taurus Knight. - He said to Serena, who felt more at ease, realizing that despite his imposing looks, Aldebaran was a gentle and kind person.

- My pleasure. - Aldebaran said. He then paused a moment and asked astonished. - You have a girlfriend! I never thought I'd see the day that you'd settle down, but a sister? - Aldebaran asked confused.

- Long story. - Camus said, as he entered with Hotaru, holding her hand. – We'll tell you later.

- Figured that much. - He said when everyone entered, many of the Knights holding hands with beautiful girls.

The group continued its way, and they arrived at the Gemini Temple, which was empty.

- We'll stay here. - Saga said.

- But if any of the girls wants to crash here, they are welcome. - Kanon said, gaining glares from eight of the Knights.

When they arrived at the Cancer Temple, Sheena appeared.

- Waiting for me, baby? – Death Mask asked flirtatiously at Sheena.

- Keep dreaming. - She eloquently said. She then looked at the girls and asked with mistrust. - Who are they?

- They're our allies. - Aioria said. Then he said the girls' names and introduced them to Sheena and vice versa.

- I guess I'll go rest a while and I'll meet you later. - Sheena said as she began to head to the Amazon's grounds.

- Will I see you later? – Death Mask asked as he grabbed her wrist.

- When pigs fly, maybe. - Sheena replied. She actually was thankful that the mask hid her face from view, because she was blushing. She found herself drawn to Cancer, but he was such a jerk. Maybe if he changed his attitude...

Mina immediately sensed the chemistry and attraction between those two. As soon as she had time she'd do something to bring them together. She was after all Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.

Hyoga looked unsettled at Mina's expression. In the time he knew her, he had learned it meant she had a plan. And that usually wasn't such a good thing, so he was gonna have to keep an extra eye on her.

- Looks like you're gonna have to change your conquest routines. - Aphrodite (Pisces) said. Aioria snickered in the back.

- What are you still doing here? Get out before I kick you myself! – Death Mask said, shooing them out.

They continued their way and arrived at the Leo Temple, which was empty. Aioria decided to continue with the group, so they kept climbing. They arrived at the Virgo Temple, but Shaka preferred to keep climbing with the rest, so he could spend more time with Setsuna. They passed the Libra Temple, because Master Roshi was in Rozan, but he would come back to Greece that day or maybe tomorrow.

- So, This is your "house"? - Serena asked in awe. The Scorpio Temple looked bigger when you where standing in front of it.

- Yeah! Home sweet home! - Milo said, entering his house. - I wonder if someone fed my pets... - Milo wondered.

- You're the only person crazy enough to go near those things. - Camus said.

- Of course! I forgot that oh, so brave Aquarius is afraid of my pets! - Milo teased.

- Milo, those things are hideous. - Camus said.

- Nonsense! Come, Sere. I'll show them to you! - Milo said, grabbing Serena's hand and taking her to see his pets.

- Milo, how many pets do you have? - Serena asked, slightly afraid.

- Well, there's Grumpy, Sleepy, Poison and Milo Jr. - Milo counted.

- Milo Jr? - Serena asked quizzically.

- Yeah, he's just a baby. I got it for my birthday - Milo said. They arrived at a terrarium. - Here they are. Guys, this is Serena. Serena, these are my pets. - Milo eloquently said.

Serena looked at the scorpions and blinked. The scorpions looked back at Serena with their tiny black eyes ad blinked back. They didn't seem like mean, horrible creatures, after all. Serena even found Milo Jr. rather cute. She observed Milo as he talked to the Scorpions as if they were babies, and fed them. She couldn't help but smile. Surely he'd be a great father one day.

- Looks like they like you. - Milo said, holding Milo Jr. in the palm of his hand. – Here, take him. - He said, giving the baby scorpion to Serena.

Serena was nervous at first, but then relaxed. Milo Jr. even tickled her hand with his legs (or whatever arachnids' legs are called).

- I think we should go back to the rest of the group. - Milo said, putting Milo Jr. back in his tank with the other scorpions.

They joined the group and continued to climb. They arrived at the Sagittarius Temple, where Marin was expecting them, with her Aquila Cloth.

- We weren't expecting you for a while. - Marin said, after she bowed to Athena.

- Glad to know I'm missed! - Seiya huffed.

- Behave or you'll have to run around Sanctuary 200 times. - Marin scolded. Everyone laughed, except for Seiya, that is.

- I'm not a kid anymore! - Seiya said, trying to regain his dignity.

- You guys go ahead; I'll stay and catch up with Marin. - Aioros said. His younger brother smiled and elbowed him, making Aioros blush. He really liked Marin, but he wasn't sure what she felt, because he never got the chance to see her face. Hopefully, one day she'd let him see it.

Marin was also blushing behind her mask. At first, she had thought she had feelings for Aioria, but when she met Aioros, she realized she had confused friendship with something else, and she also realized that she had strong feelings for Aioros.

Mina smiled. It was obvious to her that those two had strong feelings for each other. Hopefully, they would notice that, too. Or else she'd have to give them a little help. Mina's grin grew wider, making Hyoga tense a little. The group continued its way, and they arrived at the Capricorn Temple.

- I'll stay to recover my energies. I'll meet you at Athena's Temple later. - Shura said as he headed to the inner part of his house.

The group kept climbing, until they arrived at the Aquarius Temple. Camus decided to continue to Athena's Temple, to be with Hotaru.

- How many more stairs do we have to climb? - Mina asked tiredly.

- Cheer up Mina, there's only Pisces left. - Hyoga said.

- I can't wait to show you all of my beauty products and wardrobe! - Aphrodite (Pisces) said excited, grabbing Mina and running to his Temple. Mina groaned.

- You'd better go rescue her, Hyoga. - Aioria said. - Because if Aphrodite is gonna show her his beauty products AND wardrobe, she might never get out. - He finished. Camus, Milo and Shaka nodded in agreement. Hyoga took off after them.

- ...and this is my almond oil, for my eyelashes... - Aphrodite numbered the products. Mina was dozing off, and there still was Aphrodite's wardrobe...

- Mina, here you are! I was just looking for you. - Hyoga said naturally as he headed to where Mina and Aphrodite were.

- What do you want, Swan? Can't you see we're busy? - Aphrodite asked, annoyed at the interruption.

- I need my girlfriend. - Hyoga said as he took Mina's hand. – There's something important that I want to say to her, so excuse me! - He finished and went to the exit of the Pisces Temple with Mina.

- Thanks for taking me out of there. - Mina said while they waited sitting in the stairs to rest.

- You're welcome, though I think it's included in the boyfriend's job description. - Hyoga said smiling. He saw then the group coming towards them and stood up. - Just a few more stairs and you'll be able to rest. - Hyoga said as he extended his hand to Mina to help her stand up.

- It wasn't such a long way. - Amy said when they were arriving at Athena's Temple. - How come you guys took twelve hours to get here?

- Did we ever mention the tiny fact that we had to fight all the twelve Gold Knights? - Shun said.

- Actually, they were eleven. Aioros was dead at the time. - Shiryu pointed out.

- But I guess that the Labyrinth in the Sagittarius Temple counts as a battle. - Hyoga said. - Remember we barely made it alive out of it? - The Bronze Knights nodded in agreement.

- I finally made it! - Kiki said, dropping the bags he carried and the floating luggage.

- Kiki, you fulfilled a part of your punishment. - Sienna said amused. - You can teleport back to the Aries Temple if you want.

Kiki didn't wait any minute longer and teleported to the Aries Temple to get some rest.

Hours passed, and the boys showed the Scouts around Sanctuary. Milo took Serena on a tour, and he showed her beautiful ancient Temples. Camus showed Hotaru a beautiful and quiet clearing with a great view of the Twelve Houses. Shaka showed Setsuna the gardens of the Virgo Temple, and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking, making up for the millennia they had been apart. Shun took Amy to Sanctuary's Library, and he showed her ancient scrolls, some of them even dated from the first Holy War. Ikki showed Lita the most beautiful gardens of Sanctuary, which had flowers she'd never seen before. Shiryu showed Rei an abandoned temple that he used for meditate, that had a Greek version of a Sacred Fire. Hyoga took Mina to a small beach near Athena's Sanctuary, and they enjoyed the beautiful sight of the turquoise blue ocean and the white sand. Aioros took Haruka to the Sanctuary's Coliseum, and showed her some training sessions.

- It's a really beautiful place, very spacious. - Haruka said, once the trainees had left the coliseum.

- It is. I used to train here from dawn when I was a kid. - Aioria said.

- You don't train here anymore? - Haruka asked.

- No. - Aioria said sadly. - I had to find another place to train since here's always full of trainees and I don't like to feel observed.

- Well, there's no one here now. Why don't we train a little? - Haruka suggested.

- Are you sure you wanna train with me? - Aioria asked, a little unsure. - I don't want you to get hurt.

- You'd better worry about yourself. - Haruka said, getting in a fighting stance. She would show him how strong Sailor Uranus was.

Aioria reluctantly got into a fighting stance. He really didn't want to fight with Haruka. He rather wanted to protect her, even if the Leo Knight had to admit that she looked pretty strong and didn't need any protection. Haruka launched herself at attack, but Aioria was managing to avoid her attack, hardly. He threw her a punch, but she stopped it and grabbing his arm, she flicked him in the air and threw him to the ground.

- I guess I won. - Haruka said as she extended her hand to Aioria, who blinked and wondered when he had been thrown to the floor. He took her hand and stood up, but he lost balance and fell… on top of Haruka.

- I'm sorry; I guess I got a little dizzy from the fall. - Aioria stuttered, red as a tomato. If Milo saw him, Leo would never get a moment of peace ever again.

- It's ok. - A blushing Haruka answered.

They sat on the grades, where they could have a beautiful view of the sunset and talked.

* * * 

Michiru was seating outside Athena's Temple, staring at the sea with melancholy from afar. Everything here in Sanctuary was beautiful, but she didn't enjoy it like her teammates did. She had gone to the beach earlier, but Hyoga and Mina were there, playfully splashing water to each other. She didn't get closer because she wouldn't like to interrupt them. She felt like something was missing, and seeing all of the Senshi with their couples just made that feeling stronger. She closed her eyes, and tried to figure out what could be missing. She made memories of her life in the Silver Millennium. She could remember she loved someone, with all of her heart. Then, discussion images went through her head, and finally, never she remembered having the chance to make up with that person.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She had felt a familiar aura climbing up the stairs to Athena's Temple. Her heart was beating faster as she felt the void in her soul fill in just by sensing his aura. It was gentle and kind, like the sea itself. She had once felt that aura, when the floods had taken place, but it had hostility back then. Feeling that hostility had hurt her, but when she had felt it fade away, she yearned to be close with the owner of the aura, and she had waited. 

Until today. 

Poseidon couldn't help but feel happy as he climbed his way to Athena's Temple. As soon as he had felt her Cosmo arrive at Greece, he finished the meetings he had and quickly he departed to Athena's Sanctuary. He started to speed up his pace, leaving his escorts, Sorrento, Tetis and Kanon, who had joined them in the Gemini Temple, far behind. He finally arrived, and found her sitting outside Athena's Temple with her eyes closed, and wearing a white sundress.

Michiru had closed her eyes again when she felt that presence in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw the handsome man that was in front of her. He had mid-back light blue hair and kind sea blue eyes. He was wearing dark pants and a light blue shirt. With him there were three more people, and among them she recognized Kanon. She didn't pay much attention anyway, as she was captivated by the young man.

- Good Evening, miss... - Poseidon/Julian said as he extended his hand to her.

- Michiru Kaioh, but please just call me Michiru. - Michiru said as she timidly took his hand, feeling a bolt run down her spine.

- I'm Julian Solo. - Julian/Poseidon said, smiling warmly at her. - _She looks even more beautiful than I remembered. _- He thought.

Kanon couldn't help but smile when he saw Michiru and Poseidon entering Athena's Temple, chatting happily. He was sure he had seen a painting of a girl identical to Michiru in Poseidon's Temple, and apparently it was she the girl he had seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- I curse the day I allowed my daughter Chloris to hold some power over my thunders – Zeus said, looking at the energy ball, where Lita and Ikki where controling the thunders with the Electricity Phoenix. The rest of the Council were quiet, knowing it was better not to become the object of the wrath of the Father of The Gods

- Great King Zeus – A guard said, after he bowed to Zeus.- Prince Endymion wishes to have a word with the Olympic Council.

- Let him come – Zeus said. The guard left the room and returned with Endymion, who was clad with his typical Endymion clothes.

- King Zeus – Endymion said as he bowed.- You have my full support in the task you and the Council have started – he said, referring to the elimination of mankind.

- Those humans have forgotten about us, and we have become nothing but a mere children story – Ares said, and added sarcastically.- But what makes you think that we need your help, and what do you want in return?

- This is what makes me think that my humble help might be useful. – Endymion said,  showing the Golden Crystal.- Aside of a power source, this Crystal will allow the holder to enter to the Mines of Adamas, where there are even a few forged weapons.

- Adamas. – Hades pondered.- The strongest metal Gaia ever created. It is even capable to kill a god.

-With weapons made of Adamas we could easily wipe the threat of the desertors. – Hera said, referring to Athena and the Scouts.

-What do you want in exchange for the Adamas? – Apollo warily asked him.

-All I ask in return is an armour, so I can take my revenge on Scorpio Milo, to destroy the Warrior Godesses, save Selene´s daughter, whom I want to myself.

-Your request will be granted. – Zeus said. With a motion of his hand he made appear a black armour in front of Endymion. – This is a divine armour, forged by Hephaestus, smith of the Gods. With this armour you will be more powerful than any of the Knights of Athena. We hope to hear the results of your mision very soon.

-You will, my lord. – Endymion said, bowing again and exiting the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Devochka: baby


	19. Revelations of the Past and Surprises fr...

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, and never will be.

---------------------------

Amy and Shun were walking around Sanctuary and talking.

- So you trained in Andromeda Island? - She asked interested. – I've heard some stories about that place, like it is almost like a paradise.

- It was a very beautiful place. - Shun said with melancholy. – Sadly, Ares sent a Gold Knight to destroy it because he was afraid of my master Albiore.

- That's terrible. - Amy said.

- It was. A lot of people died, and only a few were able to escape. - Shun said.

- Shun! - A feminine voice called out behind them as a blonde Amazon with a pink training outfit launched herself at Shun and hugged him.  
  
- Hi, June. I didn't know you were coming. - Shun said, nervous that Amy would get a wrong impression of his relationship with June. She was his childhood friend but nothing more.

- I didn't plan to come either, but I sensed those weird energies and decided to come here and take a look. - She said happily, and then she noticed Amy, who was giving them strange looks. – Who's your friend? - She asked with a colder voice.

- She's Amy, my girlfriend. - Shun introduced. - Amy, she's June, Bronze Amazon of the Chameleon. We trained together in Andromeda Island.

- Nice to meet you. - Amy said sweetly, but she had to admit that she was a tad jealous.

- Likewise. - June answered, less cold. She was taken aback by Amy's sweetness, because she expected her to be annoyed at her display of affection to Shun. In fact, Amy irradiated so much sweetness and kindness that June found it hard to be rude at her. But she remembered that Amy was a competition to her for Shun's affections. Because Andromeda had seen her mask less face, so she was doomed to love him.

- Shun was telling me about Andromeda Island. - Amy said, trying to start a conversation.

- It was a very beautiful place. I lived my happiest times there. - June said with fondness in her voice, as she looked straight at Shun. Amy was starting to dislike her attitude.

- June, I need to talk to you now. - Shun said seriously. Then he looked apologetically at Amy and said to her. – I'll be right back. - Then he moved away from Amy, with June trailing behind him.

- Tell me, Shun. - June said with a sweet voice.

- June... - Shun said, trying to find the words – We've been friends since childhood and I've felt a change in your attitude towards me since that day I saw your face back in Tokyo. I know the Amazon Code, but I don't want you to feel forced by it, blinding yourself to other options. The truth is June, that you are very important to me, but in a friendly way. I can't love you, because I love Amy. I'm sorry. - Shun finished.

- It's ok... - June said - ...I understand, Shun. I wish you the best of lucks with Amy.

- I have to go to report myself. See you guys around. - June said to Amy and Shun and continued her way. As she passed near Amy, she whispered - Take care of him.

* * *

June was glad that her face was hidden by a mask, so she wouldn't have to fake any smiles. Shun maybe was right, she probably felt all those things towards him because she forced herself after he saw her face, but right now she felt terrible. She was passing through the Twelve Houses, but she couldn't remember in which one she was, when she saw the familiar face of the Scorpio Knight, who was talking with a blonde girl with her hair done in two odangos. She felt all the anger towards the man who had destroyed her home and had killed her master well up inside her, and without a second thought she launched herself to attack him, decided to take her revenge for her losses.

* * *

Milo was talking with Serena when he felt an angry Cosmo approaching quickly to where he and Serena where. He looked ahead of him, and saw an Amazon with a whip running towards him. He pushed Serena aside and didn't have enough time to avoid the Amazon at the same time. He received a punch in the jaw, which sent him a few feet away.

- Murderer! - The girl screamed angrily at him. - You destroyed my home! Assassin!

Then it finally dawned on Milo: the girl had been in Andromeda Island when he had gone under Ares' order to "take care" of the traitors. He wasn't proud of what he had done but he used to follow blindly the Patriarch's orders.

Serena was scared as hell. She didn't know why that Amazon was attacking Milo, or why had she called him murder and assassin; Milo just didn't seem to be those things she called him. Luckily, Shura was passing by and heard all the commotion so he went to help his comrade. He hugged June from behind, keeping her from moving. She tried to get free of his grasp but it was useless.

- I... - Milo started as he got up, trying to explain the girl the he really was sorry for his past actions, but Shura cut him off.

- You can explain later, when she's more calmed down. For the time present it'd be best if you returned to your house, because it's getting harder to keep her quiet. - Shura ordered. Milo slowly nodded and headed to the Scorpio House with Serena's help.

- Let me go!! - June cried desperately, trying to break free from his grasp. She tried to burn him with her Cosmo, but Shura had also burned his, as protection. She struggled so much that her mask fell to the ground.

- Calm down, please. - Shura said in a very soothing voice.

Eventually, June diminished her resistance to Shura's grasp, and stood still. Once June calmed down, Shura eventually loosened his grasp around her, letting her go. She turned around to see him. Her long blonde hair was messy from her fight, her dark eyes were brimmed with tears and her fair skin was streaked with tears. But still, Shura thought she was beautiful.

- Are you alright? - He gently asked her.

She shook her head and threw herself at his arms and started to sob. He at first blushed, but then reacted and put his arms around her, and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Then Shura spotted Kanon with one of his infamous "I have to take a picture of this" looks on his face, but Shura threw him one of his "you do or say anything and I'll chop you to pieces with my Excalibur" look, then Kanon gulped and disappeared. After a while, June calmed down and broke the embrace.

- Sorry I made you all wet. - She said apologetically, looking at his shirt. - I don't usually cry on strangers. - She said a little embarrassed.

- Don't worry about it. By the way, I'm Shura. - The Spaniard said, extending his hand towards June.

- I'm June. - She said, taking his hand. Then she looked at the ground and saw her mask. She then blush crimson red and nervously picked it up.

Shura realized that he was currently looking at a mask less Amazon, so he blushed as well and looked away while June put back on her mask.

- Do you know where the Amazons Grounds are? - She asked him, once she put her mask on.

- Yeah, I'll take you there. - Shura said as they started walking to the Amazons Grounds.

* * *

- Are you ok? - Serena asked Milo once they were in the Scorpio Temple.

- Yeah, you know it takes more than a punch to damage me. - Milo said, trying to smile, but the muscles of his jaw sore, so he just winced.

- I can clearly see that. - Serena said amused. She went to Milo's kitchen and came back with a bag of ice. - Now lie down on the couch and put this in your jaw.

- Really, it isn't that big deal. - Milo said, but Serena still made him lie down and put the ice bag on him.

After a few minutes, when Milo seemed better from his jaw, Serena asked.

- Why did that Amazon call you an assassin? - She asked.

- It's a tradition in Athena's Order that the Knight of the Scorpio Constellation is to take care of anyone labeled as a traitor by the Patriarch. In other words, that means I'm Sanctuary's Assassin. - Milo explained with a darkened gaze. - When Saga was the Patriarch, I had to dispose anyone considered as treacherous. That girl that attacked me lived in Andromeda Island, a training center considered by the Patriarch as traitors. I didn't hesitate to think that maybe they weren't traitors, and I followed blindly the orders... - Milo trailed off, the fate of Andromeda Island and almost all of its inhabitants becoming clear to Serena.

Serena kept quiet, sensing Milo's distress. She moved closer to him and hugged him, giving the Scorpio Knight her silent support.

* * *

Setsuna and Shaka climbed up to Athena's Temple. It was necessary to hold a meeting to explain finally what had happened a thousand years ago in the Silver Millennium. Setsuna expanded her cosmos, letting the Scouts and their boyfriends that their presence was needed. After a few minutes, all of the Senshi with their respective boyfriends/soon to be boyfriends, plus Athena and Seiya were gathered in the Patriarch's Room.

- Why aren't the rest of the gold knights here? - Camus asked Athena.

- They shall also know what we'll discuss now, but since it includes you I thought it would be best if you found out first. - Setsuna said.

- What is it? - Mina asked.

- It is about your lives in the Silver Millennium. - Setsuna began, as everyone's eyes widened - You see, the planets of the solar system weren't the only planets inhabited. The different constellations also had planets, and usually there was a capital planet for the constellation. The main planet of the Cygnus Constellation is Sadros, and Hyoga was the Prince of the Cygnus Empire. - Setsuna said - The Andromeda Empire had joined in an alliance with the Phoenix Empire, and they had two capitals; one in Alpheratz, where Prince Shun spent most of the year, and Ankos was the other capital, located in the Phoenix Constellation, where Prince Shun's older brother, Prince Ikki, lived most of the year. The Dragon Empire had its capital in the planet Gianfar, and Shiryu was the heir Prince. The Pegasus Empire was centered on Markab, and Seiya was the Prince. The Aquarius Constellation's capital was located in the planet Albali, and Camus was the prince of that Empire. The Scorpio Constellation's capital was Sargas, and Milo was the prince of the Scorpio Empire. The Virgo Empire was centered in Auva, where its prince, Shaka, lived. The Leo Empire had merged with the Sagittarius Empire, and had two capitals; Algieba, where prince Aioria was raised; and Kaus, where prince Aioria's older brother, Prince Aioros, lived.

- You mean we actually lived, not only in another planet, but we were royals, too? - Seiya asked incredulous.

- Exactly. - Setsuna continued. - As you know, we descended each into a planet of the Solar System to rule and protect it. We met you, and strong bonds formed between some of us. - She said, looking at Shaka. - But this didn't please everybody. Prince Endymion, of the main Terran Kingdom outside Greek grounds, wanted to marry Pandeia, and when she rejected him, he turned to Aphrodite for help, but she refused, because Pandeia had already found her soul mate. Rage overcame Endymion, and he invoked for Chaos help. She accepted, and they figured a plan to destroy the Rulers of the Planets, with the help of Beryl, a princess who was jealous of the Planetary Princesses' beauty. They prepared for long time for the perfect moment for the attack, unnoticed by the gods. Finally the moment presented itself, when the celebration of the engagement of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Scorpio. The attack was unexpected, and several lives were lost. - Setsuna said sadly. - When the battle was coming to an end, there were only the Princesses of the Solar System, along with the Moon Queen, Chaos, Endymion and Beryl. We were devastated by your deaths, and we weren't in conditions to keep fighting. Selene managed to lock Chaos, Endymion and Beryl by herself with the help of the Silver Crystal, but this took almost all of her energy, so she had to go back to Olympus, or else she would vanish. Feeling guilty for Selene's almost death, and still grieving for our loved ones deaths, we decided to use the last bits of our strength to put our souls into a deep slumber, to be reborn at the same time as our soul mates. Amphitrite resolved to be reborn as well, though Poseidon was alive at the moment, because he had resolved to fight against Athena, so she thought it would be better to give him some time to reflect, and to draw his own conclusions of the fate humanity should have. Only I remained, because my duty as Keeper of Time and Memories forced me to stay.

- But why were our memories of the Silver Millennium different? - Hotaru asked after a while.

- Because some of Chaos energy remained, and it managed to alter your memories while you were asleep. - Setsuna answered.

- And what happened with the crystals? - Lita asked.

- The crystals remained locked by a magical barrier in the Planetary Castles to keep the balance of things in your absence.

- We must get our crystals back. - Michiru said. - They might come in handy when the fight begins.

- There are portals around the world that will lead to each of the Planets. - Pluto said. - The portal to Mercury is in Tokyo; the portal to Venus is in Siberia; the portal to the Moon is in Milos Island; the portal to Mars is in Rozan, China; the portal to Jupiter is in Kanon Island (AN: where Ikki goes to recover his energies); the portal to Saturn is in France; the portal to Uranus is near Athens; the portal to Neptune is in Atlantis (Poseidon's Submarine Temple); and the portal to Pluto is in India. After you recover your crystals you'll know where to find some of your weapons.

- I guess we should divide in groups. – Serena said, and everyone agreed. They would depart the in the evening.

They agreed to go in pairs, and they would depart tomorrow. Shun would go with Amy, Shiryu would go with Rei, Hyoga and Mina would go to Venus, Milo would go with Serena, Ikki would go with Lita; Camus would go with Hotaru; Aioria would go with Haruka; Poseidon would go with Michiru; and Shaka would go with Setsuna.

Behind the pillars of the Patriarch's Room, four figures were watching the meeting, unnoticed by everyone. Soon after the meeting ended, they disappeared.

* * *

In Crystal Tokyo, a group of kids were in the Time Gates, watching the scene through a small portal.

- Are you sure we're allowed to be here? - A ten year old girl asked. She had long dark green hair and blue eyes. - I don't want to think what will my Mom say when she finds out we're here.

- But Arati, she doesn't have to find out, you know. - A nine year old girl said. She had long golden hair and ice blue eyes that glinted with mischief.

- If you're as noisy as you usually are, Natassia, they probably will find out. - A ten year old boy pointed out to the blond girl. He had short golden brown hair and brown eyes.

- And I hear this from the one who can't keep his mouth closed for more than one second? - Natassia retorted.

- Natassia, Aethon, please be quiet. - Another ten year old boy said. He had short aqua hair and light blue eyes.

- Triton's right. - A nine year old girl said. She had shoulder length green hair and ocean blue eyes. - And anyway, I'm not sure if this is what's supposed to be happening.

- Are you saying that something is altered, Sumi? - A ten year old asked his cousin. He was tall, had short blue hair and green eyes.

- Yes, Raidon. I mean, if you think carefully, I don't remember my mom or dad telling me about more enemies aside Endymion. - Sumi said.

- Should we do something about it? - A nine year old girl asked. She had long black hair with blue highlights and violet eyes.

- I guess we should, Lien. - A petite nine year old girl said. She had purplish black hair and ice blue eyes.

- I guess we have a pretty strong point, since even Amelie agrees with us. - Natassia said to Arati.

- Yeah, but we have a greater problem. - A ten year old boy with messy purple hair and blue eyes said. - Like how are we gonna help them.

- Geez, Altair, and I thought you were finally starting to think. - Chibiusa said as she showed her time key to her older brother.

- A little more respect for your older brother. - Altair huffed. – It's already pretty bad to be charged guilty for all the mischief you and Natassia cause.

- May I remind you that all of them are generally your idea? - Natassia said to her cousin, who kept quiet.

- But we can't leave just like that. - Sumi said. - First we need to pack some things.

- And we have to make sure that we won't alter the timeline. – Arati said.

- It will be pretty altered if we don't intervene. - Lien said.

- Besides, who doesn't want to meet their parents at young age? - said Raidon with a mischievous smile.

- But it can be really annoying in some cases, trust me. - Rini said, and after a pause she added - But it's still great. I'd love to see Serena again.

- I really can't imagine my dad acting more immature than he already acts. - A girl with lavender hair and hazel eyes sighed.

- Thinking about it, I can't imagine either, Saffi. - Triton said.

- Let's focus. - Sumi said. – We'll gather here tomorrow after breakfast. Try not to raise suspicions. - Everyone looked at Altair.

- What? - He asked, with annoyance.

- Well, you're not exactly Mr. Discretion. - Lien said amused. Everyone nodded.

The kids exited the room, unnoticed by their parents.

* * *

After the meeting had ended, the Inners and the Bronze Knights stayed talking.

- I really can't believe we actually lived a past life. - Hyoga voiced his and his team mates' thoughts.

- We had a hard time believing it at first, too. - Mina said. - I almost had a heart attack when Artemis talked to me.

- I agree; it's very disturbing that a black cat appears out of the blue and tells you to save the world from evil. - Serena agreed with Mina.

- I wish we could remember all our past lives. - Shiryu said. – I'd have loved to meet my family. - He added sadly.

- You'll eventually remember. Even we have some blurry parts in our memories and we've kinda remembered three years ago. - Rei said.

- I hope that this mission to your palaces helps us to sort them out. - Shun said.

- I hope so, too. - Amy added a little worried. - We need to have our memories clear if we wish to defeat the enemy.

- Of course we'll sort them, Ames. - Lita said assuringly.

- Ikki, you look like a little kid with that astonishment face still. - Seiya laughed.

- I just happen to have brain cells to think about us having a past life. It's only natural that you don't think about it because you probably don't think at all. - Ikki shot back.

- Wow. Ikki talking about brain cells, that's a new one. - Hyoga commented.

- Die, you poor excuse of a duck!! - Ikki yelled with fire in his eyes as he started to chase Hyoga around Sanctuary. Everyone sighed.

* * *

- And? What did you find out? - Endymion impatiently asked to the four men that appeared in an underground room.

- They will depart tomorrow to their Planets to get their Crystals back. - Kunzite informed Endymion.

- We must stop them! You know what will happen if they get their Crystals back. - Endymion said.

- We're at your command, Lord. - Jedite said.

- Then this is the plan. You will each follow an Inner Senshi. I'll follow Pandeia and I'll send someone after the Outers. What you do with them is of your concern. - Endymion said. - Of course, Zeus gave us armors to fight against Athena's Knights.

Four black armors with a stone engraved in the chest appeared in front of the generals. Also, four new shadows appeared.

- Keuthonimos, Glaukos, Agamemnon and Thamyris; come forth. - Endymion said as the shadows took the form of men.

- Do not worry, Lord. We'll take care of the Outers. - Keuthonimos said. He had coal black hair and his skin was so white it looked bluish, contrasting with his black eyes.

- We will follow your orders. - Glaukos said. He had messy short blue hair, and scaled skin. His eyes looked like pools of contaminated water and reflected greed.

- Your mission is to prevent that the outers retrieve their crystals. - Endymion said.

- We will gladly do as you told us, sir. - Agamemnon said. He had a muscular body and tanned skin, but had an air of greed and his thirst for revenge could be perceived easily. - I will personally take care of Nemesis and the Leo Prince.

- I will finally have the chance to take my revenge on Mnemosyne. - Thamyris said. He had silver hair and red eyes.

- You will also count with the help of armors. - Endymion said as four new armors appeared. - I expect you will succeed in your mission.

Zoicite would go after Mercury; Kunzite would eliminate Venus; Jedite would take care of Mars; Nephrite would go after Jupiter; Keuthonimos would take care of Saturn; Agamemnon would eliminate Uranus; Glaukos would handle Neptune; and Thamyris would fight with Pluto.

* * *

Hey! It´s been a long long time since I´ve updated, but I´ve been very busy with schoolwork.

Shurimon: I used your idea for the scouts and knights kids, so I hope you like it. I´ve put some hints that maybe will let you know which scout and knight are the kids parents.

Wicked Lady: I added a bit of Shura romance! I´m a capricorn myself too, so we just couldn´t leave poor Shura without someone!

Healer: Tetis and Sorrento can have a couple too, but I need suggestions, so **if anyone has a couple suggestion please tell me!!! **That way I´ll add them. And if you´re still interested about my country, I live in Chile.


	20. Ice Crystal

Disclaimer: same stuff. I don´t own neither Sailor Moon or Saint Seiya

AN: ok, I now it´s been a really long time since I last updated but what can I say, med-school is really demanding. Anyways, now that I´m on winterbreak I finally finished this chapter and here it is. I´ve started the next chapter but I honestly don´t know when I´m gonna post it (hopefully it wont take me as long as this one took)

And another thing, due to the various requests that I´ve gotten, I´m opening a poll to consider Aioria/Marin, instead of Aioria/Haruka and pairing Aioros with Haruka instead. So what do u think? Let me know!

And finally, thanks to all of my reviewers!

* * *

Crystal Tokyo was a very pacific place, and the Crystal Palace was also a place full of harmony and peace, except maybe when the royal children where around, or when Small Lady spent too much time near her cousin. So it was usually some kind of battle field, except for this morning, when everything was very suspiciously quiet.

-Is everybody ready?- Chibiusa asked the group.

-As ready as I´ll ever will be- Natassia answered with a grin

- All we have to do is focus in our destination.- Arati said- We all saw the meeting of our parents, so we know where each one is going to be.- The kids nodded

-If we need to contact eachother, we can communicate through this.- Sumi said as she handed each a gem. Chibiusa and Altair got a silver gem, Natassia got a gold gem, Raidon´s gem was green, Lien´s gem was a fiery red, Amelie got a purple gem, Triton got a deep blue gem, Aethon got an amber coloured gem and Arati got a black gem. Sumi´s gem was icy blue, and Saffi´s gem was lavender.

-Cronus, Father of Time, please take us two hundred years in the past!- Chibiusa chanted as she raised her Time Key and a flash of brilliant light invaded the room. When the light faded, the room was empty.

- - - - - - -

Tokyo was a very busy city. A lot of people passed through the streets looking very busy and stressed. Among the crowds, two youths stood out, because they were intently looking at a small light blue computer.

-Does it pick up any strange signal?- Shun asked

-It´s still scanning this area.- Amy said as she pressed a few buttons.- Wait! IT detected something.- she said as she furiously started to type something and data appeared on the computer.- The portal is near the park.

-Let´s go!.- Shun said as they started running in that direction.

When they arrived at the park, the computer started beeping loudly, signaling the portal source, which happened to be a small island in the middle of the lake.

-We need to get to the island without raising suspicions.- Amy said.

-How about renting one of those boats?- Shun suggested.

Once they rented the boats, Shun rowed to the island. Once in the island, they walked to the center of it, where a small clearing was. In the middle there was a huge tree, that looked thousands of years old. When they closely examined the tree, they discovered that the Mercury sign with a chain similar to Andromeda´s was engraved on the trunk. Amy pressed her palm against the sign and the Mercury Emblem on her forehead started shining. When the light faded, Amy and Shun where nowhere around

- - - - - - --

Despite it´s proximity to the Sun, Mercury was rather a cold place, covered in inmaculate snow, but also with vegetation and flowers. After walking for a while, and oriented by the Mercury Computer, they arrived at a small clearing.

-What does the computer say?- Shun asked

-I´m not sure, but I think it´s failing.- Amy said.

-Who are you and what are your business in this land?- a young looking man said as he pointed them with a bow and and a ice looking arrow. But before Amy or Shun got a chance to explain themselves to the man, a young looking woman appeared with a nine year old green haired, blue eyed girl.

-Kai, I found this girl hiding in the woods.- the woman said to the man.

-We better take them to the village, Talora.- Kai said.

They covered the eyes of Amy, Shun and the little girl with fabric to keep them from seeing the way to the village. After ten minutes of walking, they removed the fabric from their eyes, revealing a beautiful and huge cave made of ice, with carved houses where people lived. As they passed through the village towards the chief´s house, Amy and Shun noticed the similar traits among the villagers: they all had pale blue hair, a slender and graceful body and fair skin. They could even walk in the snow without sinking (AN: sort of elvish like)

_Way to go with the discretion_, where Sumi´s thoughts as she walked beside her parents. She was very discrete and usually she was quite good in sneaking around, especially in snow! But she didn´t know that the Time Portal was so turbulent, so after the "landing" it had been very hard to go unnoticed, specially with Talora and Kai around, who were even capable of catching her when she was actually making no noise at all! She curiously looked at her Mom and Dad and studied them. Sure, they looked younger, but her Dad still had the sweet and gentle look and her Mom still had her wise and kind gaze.

They finally entered to an ice carved house, bigger than the rest, and with more intricante designs, like snowflakes carved in the walls, and greek design ice pillars. Kai talked to a couple of guards, and one of the entered a room, and came out with a beautiful and imposing woman. Like the rest of the Ice Nymphs, she had light blue, almost white hair, that went down to her ankles. She wore a long, pale blue dress, with medieval style sleeves. She was tall, and much more graceful even than Kai and Talora, her eyes were clear, but looked ancient and wise. When her eyes were laid on Amy, she kneeled before her.

-Queen, I´m glad to see that you are well.- the woman said.

-Please, forgive us, Queen. We weren´t aware of who you were. Kai and me were born after the Battle with Chaos...- Talora excused herself nervously from the kneeling position she and Kai had assumed when they heard Amy was the Queen of Mercury.

-Please, do not blame yourselves.- Amy said sweetly as she motioned them to stand up- I don´t believe we´ve been properly introduced. I´m Amy, and this is Shun.- she said.

-I´m Talora, and he´s Kai.- Talora introduced.

-I´m not sure if you remember me, your memories of the past maybe incomplete...- the woman began.

-Of course I remember you, Glacia- Amy said warmly.

-I´m afraid I do not know your name, little girl. Though I think I have an idea of who you are- Glacia said to Sumi with a knowing smile

-I´m Sumi.- the little girl answered with a smile.

-Glacia, we haven´t found the stranger that attacked us yesterday.- Talora informed.

-Somebody attacked you?- Shun asked.

-A man attacked us with dark magic and then he fled. He had long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and he wore a black armour.- Kai told them

-It´s probably Zoicite.- Amy pondered.

-Then we have to reach the castle now.- Shun said.

-Please stay for the night, tomorrow we´ll take you to the Castle.- Talora said

-We don´t want to put you at risk.- Amy said.

-I´ll go with you.- Sumi said.

-I´m sorry, but its too dangerous for you.- Shun told her.

-But I could show you the way to the Castle.- Sumi bribed them.- I know the way and the Castle itstelf like the palm of my hand. Besides I know how to take care of myself. Please?- she begged making a puppy face

-I guess we need someone who knows the Castle, but as soon as we sense something dangerous, you´ll come back to the cave.- Shun said.

-_Always works_- Sumi thought with a small smile.

They left the Cave of the Ice Nymphs, after getting a few reccomendations from Glacia. Sumi seemed to know the way to the Cyllene Castle very well (AN: the true name of the Mercury Castle is Mariner Castle, but I decided to change it), and sometimes she used a small computer, that resembled Amy´s, except it was a lighter shade of blue, and the Mercury sign also had a chain around it.

-Tell me, Sumi, where did you get this computer from?- Amy asked. It had intrigued her that her computer and Sumi´s were like, and that the girl knew very well the surroundings, though the Ice Nymphs didn´t recognized her, so she wasn´t from here apparently.- _At lest not from this time_- Amy added mentally.

-My Mom and Dad gave it to me for my eighth birthday- Sumi replied

-_Is it possible?-_ Amy thought.

Sumi walked gracefully in the snow. Had her hair been light blue, and not green, she could have passed for an Ice Nymph easily.

Cyllene Castle was an imposing sight. It was made of marble in different shades of blue. The glasses on the windows were forming different pictures in light blue and white. Sumi insisted that they sneaked through a secret entrance, because it would be easier to go unnoticed by Zoicite.

-We need to find out where the Ice Crystal is.- Shun said. At that moment, ice began to spread through the walls and the floor of the Castle, but it came from one of the wings of the Castle.- What´s this?- he asked shocked

-It´s a defense mecanism.- Sumi explained.- This is only activated when an intruder tries to take the Ice Crystal

-Then if we follow the ice we should be able to reach the room.- Amy said. She transformed and Shun summoned the Andromeda Cloth

-Sumi, I want you to stay here until we come for you- Shun said, bending at Sumi´s level

-But...- Sumi began

-No buts, this is dangerous, so stay here.- Shun told her again. Sumi nodded and Shun smiled.

After Amy and Shun dissapeared behind a wall, Sumi looked at the hand that she had kept behind her back, that had her crossed fingers

-I´m sorry Dad, but this is neccesary.- Sumi said as she transformed and followed them.

-Do you think Sumi is ok?- Shun asked Amy while they were running towads the source of ice

-You should start worrying about yourself, Andromeda.- A male voice said from the shadows.

-Show yourself, Zoicite- Amy said.

-It´s been a long time since we last met, hasn´t it Mercury?- Zoicite said, stepping from the shadows.

-What do you want?- Mercury asked

-That of course- Zoicite said pointing to an icy blue crystal, shaped like an intrincate snowflake, that stood on a lapis lazuli greek pillar- And your lives!- he said as he created a wave of dark energy directed towards Mercury.

-Rolling Defense!- Andromeda put himself between Mercury and the attack, his chains protecting them both.

-I remember you, Prince Andromeda.- Zoicite said, showing anger in his voice.- But this will be the last time you´ll ruin one of my plans! Venomous Flowers!- Zoicite yelled, and in his palms formed black metal flowers, which he launched towards Amy and Shun.

-Rolling Defense!.- Shun yelled, but the flowers cut through the defense, and one hurt Shun in his right arm. The others were barely frozen by Mercury.- But how could they pass my defense?- Shun asked shocked

Zoicite laughed- Did you think that cowboy lace of yours could stop me?- he asked and laughed some more.- For your information, this armour was forged by Hephaestus, and your puny armour is nothing compared to mine, so there´s no use in trying to defeat me.- Zoicite said as he walked towards the Ice Crystal.

-No! Mercury Icicles!- Mercury yelled as the icicles shot towards Zoicite, and stopping him from getting the Cristal.

-How dare you harm me Sailor Brat!- Zoicite said as he held his injured hand- Venomous Flowers!- he launched his attack straight into Amy.

-Andromeda Ice Chain!- a childish voice yelled, and an Ice Chain ,similar to Shun´s, but instead of the circle had a snowflake shaped point made of saphire , and the arrow point of the Attack Chain was also Saphire, stopped Zoicite´s attack. The chain wielder was a green haired, blue eyed nine year old girl dressed in a saphire blue short pleated skirt, with a white bodysuit. She had armour parts on her shoulders, that were blue.

-Who are you?- asked a raging Zoicite

-I´m one of the warriors that hold the power of tha planets and the constellations. I´m Sailor Chibi Mercury!- the little girl answered

-Then that means...-Mercury trailed off. Chibi Mercury grinned at her. Zoicite took advantage of the fact that the girl was distracted and atacked her.

-No!- Shun put himself between Zoicite´s attack and Chibi Mercury, but he was barely able to stop the attack.

Mercury quickly went to his side, to help him stop the attack, and the Mercury emblem started shining on her forehead. On Shun´s forehead, a chain emlem appeared, and they were both engulfed in blue light. When the light faded, Mercury was dressed in a light blue greek style dress, with her ice wings spread. Shun was wearing a divine cloth, with a design similar to his Bronze Cloth, but with a golden shine and with wings. Their Cosmos interwined, and formed an Ice Woman, that not only stopped Zoicite´s attack, but also anihilated him. Once that Zoicite was gone, the ice covering the Castle walls dissappeared.

-Are you ok?- Chibi Mercury said as she ran where her parents where

-The Castle is safe.- Mercury said and she smiled kindly at Chibi Mercury. Amy extended her hand towards the pillar where the Ice Crystal was, and the gem floated gently to the hand of her Mistress

-You are under Andromeda´s protection as well as Mercury, where are you from?- Shun asked the child

-I´m your child from the future.- Chibi Mercury answered as she powered down to Sumi

-That explains a lot.- Amy said with a smile. She powered down, but instead of the transformation pen, a pair of dangling Saphire made snowflakes earring appeared on her ears.

-Thanks for stopping Zoicite´s attack earlier- Shun said to Sumi. His Andromeda Divine cloth went back to it´s Pandora Box, that now glowed lightly.- You´re very skilled

-I learned from the best- Sumi replied with a grin

-Shun, the Chains of your Cloth look damaged- Amy said, motioning to the Andromeda Chains. Unlike the rest of the Cloth, that had a glow of it´s own, the Chains were broken in several places and looked really damaged.

-I wonder if Mu will be able to heal them- Shun said pensative

-No, Divine Cloths work different from the Bronze, Silver and Gold ones- Sumi said

-Do you know where we might be able to restore it?- Amy asked. The child nodded

-In Alpheratz- Sumi answered. She then pulled a blue key that was hanging from her neck and raised it- Take us to Alpheratz!- she yelled. The key emited light and transported them to Alpheratz.

The capital planet of the Andromeda Empire, was a place much similar to a valley with vegetation, such as grass and small plants, but never large, tropical trees like the ones that exist in Jupiter. It had a lot of marble constructions, that glistened white in the sunlight. A tall man aproached them. He had pale skin and long pale green hair. His eyes were grey and held a lot of wisdom.

-Prince Shun, I´m glad to know you´re well.- The man said, kneeling

-Dorian.- Shun said with a wide smile and recognition in his eyes.- I need your help.

--Of course, Prince. Please follow me.- Dorian said, after looking at the damaged chains.

He led them to a pristine white marble temple, and deposited the chain in a pilar in the center of the construction. He then started to chant in an ancient language, as the ceiling of the temple transformed into the night sky, with the Andromeda Constellation shining and vibrating over the chains, restoring them and giving them a golden shine. When Dorian stopped chanting, the stars on the ceiling disappeared and the chains were fully restored, with carvings on the links and in the points

-The carvings on the chain act as a protection and will react to your enemy´s cosmo, shining less or more depending on his strength.- Dorian said as he handed the chains back to his owner.

-Thanks, Dorian.- Shun said taking the into his hands. The chains reacted to his master´s cosmos and moved towards the Pandora Box of the Cloth, to rest with the rest of it.

-Very well then, I think we should be getting back to Earth.- Sumi said as she took out her blue key and held it in the air.- Back to Earth!.- she shouted, as they were engulfed in an icy blue light and then disappeared.

* * *

Don´t forget to vote! See you next chappie!


	21. Love Crystal

_After 4 years, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long, it's just that life and time made me lose my muse, but it's slowly but surely coming back. I intend to finish this story, but I don't know how long it'll take me. Updates won't come as frequently, but you won't have to wait another 4 years for the next chapter either XD_

_I want to thank you all for your reviews and the interest you've all displayed in this story, and again, i'm sorry it it took me so long to update._

_Disclaimer: i don't own Saint Seiya nor Sailor moon._

**_Siberia, Russia_**

-I´m freezing!- Mina said as she and Hyoga walked through the Siberian landscape. They had been walking for fifteen minutes and there was no sign of any portal.

-Things could get worse- Hyoga told her and lent her his jacket. As if on cue, it started to snow and wind began to blow

He was used to the low temperatures so he didn´t mind walking around in a t-shirt. Mina on the other hand, was freezing even though she wore like three layers of clothes.

-No way this is happening!- she complained. The snow decreased the visibility, not that there was much to see, because the nearest village was at least three miles away

-I guess we´ll have to wait until it stops- Hyoga commented

-Standing in the snow?- Mina asked a little puzzled. There was no refuge around

-Of course not.- Hyoga said with a smile. He burned his cosmo and formed an igloo with his powers.

Mina looked towards the snow dessert and she saw a young woman. She looked about 25 years old, had long flowing pale blond hair, with a yellow rose adorning it, pale skin and she wore a long white dress. The woman smiled and extended her arm towards Mina, as a signal to come closer

-I think I know where the portal is!- Mina announced as she dragged Hyoga towards the woman

-Where are you taking us?

-Don´t you see her?- Mina asked

-Her? I don´t see anyone around- Hyoga answered puzzled. Was Mina seeing a mirage?

-You´ve got to be kidding me! Look ahead of you.- she said. As Mina got closer, the woman´s face was made visible. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with kindness, but also spoke of sadness. -_Those eyes-_ she thought- _they look familiar._- When Mina was almost getting to where the woman was her eyes widened in surprise. She had remembered where she had seen those eyes before.- _They´re identical to Hyoga´s!-_ Not only that, but her blond hair was exactly like his too.

Hyoga was convinced his girlfriend was delirius because the cold, when suddendly he saw her. She was all too familiar to him.- Mama!- he said. The woman smiled warmly

-_I hope you´ll be happy, my child.- _Hyoga heard his mother´s voice before she faded away, whith a warm smile.

-Where did she go?- Mina asked Hyoga

-My mother died when the ship we took to go to Japan in sunk. I was three years old then.- he answered with sadness in his voice

-I´m sorry- Mina said

-It´s ok- Hyoga told her, though his eyes still reflected sadness. He looked his surroundings, then he realized that his mother had taken them to the Eternal Ice Wall, the place where he had goten his cloth.

-Look!- Mina said as she motioned towards an engraved Venus Symbol, surrounded by Swan feathers, that looked ancient as the Wall itself.

-I don´t remember that symbol.- Hyoga said to himself as Mina kneeled in front of it and put her palm on it´s center. Golden light and Swan feathers started to escape from the symbol, as the Venus emblem on Mina´s forehead was made visible. When the light and the feathers dissapeared, the Siberian landscape was lonely again.

. . . . . .

-Where are we?- Mina asked as she looked at her surroundings from the ground.

-My guess would be we aren´t in Earth anymore.- Hyoga said extending his hand to Mina. She gave him a questioning glance, and as an answer, the Swan Knight gazed at the sky. Mina followed his gaze and saw an all too familiar blue orb.

-So now we have to find Eosphoros Castle, where the Love Crystal is located.- Mina said looking around. Venus was a very warm planet. The golds, yellows, oranges and reds stood out the most among the tropical looking flowers.

They started to explore their surroundings and tried to make their way through the Venusian landscape, until they heard a rustling of leaves, that started to come closer and closer. Suddendly a little girl of no more than eight came running out of the forest and crashed in Mina´s legs, causing her to lose balance and fall, thus dragging Hyoga down too, because he was standing nearby.

-What´s going on here?- Mina asked clueless looking at the child with a bit of annoyance

-I hope they lost track of me- the girl said inaudibly, but Hyoga heard her. – I´m sorry I was running and I couldn´t see where I was going. I´m Natassia.- the girl introduced herself.

-That´s a pretty name, little one.- Hyoga said smiling at the child. She looked almost familiar with her long blonde hair and her ice colored eyes, but he didn´t have much time to dwell on that thought since two strong presences were felt approaching.

Hyoga barely had time to get into a fighting stance, and Natassia eeped and hid behind Mina. Two light spots swiftly made an appearance among the trees and transformed into human looking creatures, which swiftly tied them with a silk looking golden rope.

Hyoga smirked and burnt his cosmo to get free, but unfortunately the rope tightened around him every time he attempted to burn it or rip it. At one point he managed to free one hand which he used to attack one of their captors with an ice blast. Unfortunately the creature dodged the attack and the rope tightened so much Hyoga couldn´t move his feet and fell to the ground like cattle.

- We thought maybe we were taking many precautions and maybe we´d free you, but after this you´ll go straight to our chief.- The female one said, then turned to her male friend.- Oren, are you ok?- She had long light blonde hair, and equally pale yellow eyes. Her skin seemed to emit a soft golden light, her ears were pointed and in the back she had a pair of fluterring and glitering fairy wore a pale golden short dress that went above her knees, which from the hip down resembled flower petals. She was barefoot.

-I´m fine Nissa, don´t worry about it.- Oren said. He also had long pale blonde hair and eyes, his skin also had a subtle glow and he had pointed ears. He wore hunter clothes and his wings were much more plain than Nissa´s. – We have to take them to the village right away.- he said as he tied a piece of fabric to cover their eyes.

They both started walking and the ropes made Mina, Hyoga and Natassia follow them, even though they didn´t see where they were going and they didn´t choose the direction. After a few minutes of walking they reached the village. The fabrics were removed from their eyes and they could admire a village with mediterranean looking constructions that blended in with the warm tones of the Venusian landscape.

-I would've thought I'd be treated with a little more respect in my home planet- Mina huffed indignantly, trying to break free of the ropes that just kept getting tighter around her.

-What are you talking about?- Nissa asked, glancing at the prisoner with curiosity. It wasn't everyday that a perfect stranger landed in Venus claiming to be a local.

-I'm Aphrodite! The Goddess of Love and beauty! Now could someone please untie us?

Nissa and Oren's eyes widened in surprise and in shock, but acknowledged the identiy of the prisoner. With regret evident in their features, they practically dropped to the ground asking for forgiveness.

-Um, it's okay- Mina said, feeling uncomfortable- Could you just untie us, please?

As if on cue, the two venusians got on their feet and released the ropes by muttering words in an ancient language. –Your Highness, we're very sorry we mistook you for an intruder. Is there anything we can do for you? – Oren asked while Nissa looked at Mina expectantly.

-We need to retrieve the love cristal from the Castle.- Mina explained, glad to be able to move freely again. With a quick glance at Hyoga, it was made evident they boy was glad to be untied as well.- I was hoping you could take us there.

-Of course, Your Highness- Nissa said as she and Oren led the group to the Eosphoros Castle. The castle was a magnificent view, made entirely of a golden material that seemed to glow under the sunlight.

-Thank you, Oren and Nissa – Mina said warmly. – I think we can manage from now on- The Venusians nodded and bowed, morphing into specs of golden light and floating away.

-That's certainly something I've never seen before- the Cygnus saint commented, looking in awe at the retreating dots. Everything here seemed to be taken out of a fairy tale.

-Da- agreed Natassia, thinking it'd be better if she just pretended she'd never been here before.

The use of Russian language immediately drew Hyoga's attention, and he looked down at the child with a frown. – Where are you from? – There was just something about this girl that told him she wasn't ordinary.

-Uhm, I'm from here!- Natassia said, not really thinking she'd made a mistake and was now contradicting herself.- It's just Nissa and Oren probably didn't recognize me- she said with a nervous laugh.

-Somehow I don't believe that- Hyoga said sternly and intensified in frown.

Terrified she had been caught and was endangering her mission, Natassia decided to take flight and run away towards the Castle. Kicking Hyoga on the shins, the child took off towards the golden building, running as hard as she could.

-Hyoga are you ok?- Mina asked the Cygnus Knight, gazing briefly at the retreating figure of the girl. Nodding, Hyoga motioned for them to follow Natassia and they both started running as well. They doubted the girl was their enemy, but seeing her contradict herself so many times just sparked their curiosity enough to detour them from their original mission. Hyoga and Mina sped up when they heard screaming that apparently belonged to Natassia.

It wasn't long before that that they encountered Natassia, being held up in the air by her ankle, and shaking her violently was none other than Kunzite. –Sailor Venus- the General acknowledged with a smirk – I was wondering when you'd make an entrance. I have to say, I wasn't expecting you bring twats like this girl- He said, shaking Natassia again and making the girl scream again.

-Stop that! – Hyoga roared angrily. He couldn't stand cruelty towards children – Diamond Dust!- he yelled. The surprise of the attack forced Kunzite to drop Natassia to the ground to evade the gust of icy wind.

-Idiot! I'll make you pay!- Kunzite scowled as he got into a fighting stance- Deathly Blizzard!- The General's attack was a powerful one, and Mina and Hyoga barely dodged it. Taking advantage of the fact that they were both busy ddodging his attack, Kunzite turned around- The Love Crystal will be mine! – he claimed, and then he disappeared around a corner.

-Like hell it will!- Mina claimed angrily –Eternal Venus Power, Make up!- in a dash of light starts and ribbons, Eternal Sailor Venus was standing in the place of Mina Aino. Hyoga summoned his Cloth and looked at Mina expectantly, waiting for her to lead the way.

-You don't know where the Crystal is, do you?- Hyoga asked with a sweatdrop. The sheepish smile in the Senshi's features was evident – I don't really remember everything quite well and..- the girl didn't get a chance to finish her explanation because an earthquake interrupted her.

-He's near the Crystal!- Natassia exclaimed frantically, and decided to get ahead and stop Kunzite while her parents were talking.

-Wait up!- Hyoga said and started following the little girl, along with Mina. The halls looked familiar to the Love Senshi, and as she ran through them following the little girl, her memories started coming to her.

Natassia hid behind a column as she watched her parents run by. It was obvious her mother had remembered the way and was now heading there. Now she'd better transform and help her parents. After all, she didn't want to think what would happen if Kunzite got his hands on the Love Crystal.

-Venus Star Crossed Love!- Eternal Sailor Venus launched her attack at Kunzite as soon as he was on sight, stopping him from getting closer to the Crystal hovering over a golden pedestal.

-I'll deal with you later- Kunzite said, rage evident in his voice, as he sent a gush of icy wind towards Mina, attaching her into a wall with ice. Satisfied with getting rid of one of the nuisances, Kunzite resumed walking over to the Crystal.

-Cygnus Crescent Feathers!- a childish voice yelled, and a gush of bright golden swan feathers blinded Kunzite temporarily and even cut him in some places. The owner of a voice was a girl that didn't look older of nine years old. Light blond hair cascaded freely down the girl's back and light blue eyes stared angrily at Kunzite. She wore an amber coloured pleated skirt and amber coloured armor parts covered her in some places. –I'm Sailor Chibi Venus and I'll make sure you don't get your hands on that Crystal!

In the meantime, Eternal Sailor Venus had managed to free herself of Kunzite's Ice Trap and was more than enraged with him. Kunzite had launched another attack towards Chibi Venus, but Mina and Hyoga got in the way to protect the child. Hyoga's Cosmo burned brightly, and as the Cygnus Emblem started shining on his forehead, his Cloth took it's Divine Form. A golden intrincate designed now adorned the iridiscent armor, and swan like Wings sprouted from the back of it. The Venus Symbol started glowing on Mina's forehead, melting away her senshi outfit into a greek style golden dress, her golden wings spread. Their Cosmos joined together, launching a ball of golden energy with ice feathers that destroyed Kunzite.

The quake stopped, and the Crystal floated to it's rightful owner as Mina opened her palms. The Love Crystal was golden, and it was heart shaped. As Mina powered down, the Crystal transformed into a pair of dangling heart earrings. Hyoga's Cloth returned to it's Box, as he observed Chibi Venus caredully.- Who are you?- he asked.

Chibi Venus powered down to Natassia in front of Hyoga and Mina's shocked expression. –I'm your daughter- The child finally said. Hyoga paled slightly, and Natassia was quick to add –from the future, of course- she said with a giggle, noticing how colour came back to the Cygnus Knight's expression. –We should get back to Earth- The girl said, taking out a key pendant and holding it out, creating a portal. –Follow me into it and it'll take us back to Sanctuary!- Natassia said and walked into the portal.

Mina looked at Hyoga curiously. –Why did you like Natassia's name so much?- She asked with curiosity.

Hyoga's hand reached for Mina's, and held it tightly, intertwining their fingers together as he lead her towards the Portal. –My mama's name was Natassia.- He said gently, and smiled slightly. Mina nodded in understanding and returned his smail with one of her own as they walked into the Portal.

* * *

_I want to apologize in advance if the names on this chapter aren't the same i've used in previous chapters, it happens when you take up a story after such a long time XD. Also, I'd like to point out that indeed, Saga is the older of the Gemini twins, as a reviewer pointed out. _

_I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are appreciated! 3_

* * *


End file.
